BeastBoy's Catgirl
by ShadowKnux
Summary: After finding her in a box sent to the Tower, BeastBoy's got a catgirl calling him Master! How does everyone feel about that? How does BB feel? More importantly, how does Raven feel? Love triangle with BB! If you like perverted humor, you'll like this!
1. BeastBoy's Special Delivery

Hello, everyone! This idea has been sitting in my head for a while, and the more I thought about it, the more I couldn't stand to wait and put it up here! So, before I go crazy with self anticipation, let's begin the story, shall we?

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the Teen Titans.

**Chapter 1: BeastBoy's Special Delivery.**

Inside a laboratory, an unkempt man in a ruffled white lab coat was quickly preparing himself for something. He was placing something inside a large cardboard box, and carrying his package somewhere. Although the cardboard box itself seemed rather unimportant, he was carrying it with the utmost care, as if it meant everything to him.

He gently placed it on a small pedestal, before moving in front of a nearby terminal, and placing his hand on a lever, ready to pull it down. Before doing so, however, he took one more glance at the box.

_'I'm sorry I will not be able to be there for you. I'm not even sure where I'll send you. But hopefully, it'll be somplace better than here. So long as they are around, you're not safe. Not safe at all...'_ he thought to himself.

Almost as if to prove a point, a door on the far end of the room was beginning to get pounded on. "Damn! They've come!" the man said, before pulling down the lever he was gripping forcefully. The pedestal the box was on began to glow a bright blue color as it began charging energy. 'Please...work!' the man begged mentally, his eyes continuously darting back to the door, which by now was coming close to its limit. Whoever's muffled yells were coming from beyond that door were getting louder, as the door began splintering, getting ready to fall forward.

The pedestal was completely covered in its bright blue light, which was now starting to rise to cover the box in its glow, as the box vibrated slightly from the energy output. Once the box was completely enveloped in the light, the light compressed quickly, before completely vanishing in a flash of light.

A second later, the door being pounded on burst forward, wood shards and dist flying everywhere. Through the noise, a single gunshot sounded through the air, and the bullet that produced the sound pierced through the man, exiting his body and hitting the terminal behind him, the hole it created spitting sparks and jolts of electricity.

The man groaned, a few droplets of blood dripping from his mouth, as he fell forward to the ground. His vision was swimming, and beginning to dim, even as he sensed people swarming into the room, doing unknown things to his materials. However, none of that mattered to the man, whose gaze lingered on the pedestal he had set the box on. As his breathing slowed, and his moments grew shorter as his life faded away, he thought only one thing, before his eyes would close one final time, never to open again...

_'Please...be safe...my child...'_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"Hold down the fort while we're gone, okay, BeastBoy?" Robin said to his green skinned cohort.

BeastBoy waved his hand through the air idly. "Yeah, yeah. I'll stay here while you do your errands or whatever. But why am I the only one who has to stay behind?" he demanded.

"Because you remember what happened last time we took you to the supermarket." Raven said simply.

"Hey, that guy was trying to take the last issue they had of my favorite comic book! And I saw it first!" BeastBoy insisted.

"Yeah, and now that guy can probably never look at squids and gorillas the same way again." Cyborg said snidely.

"Hmph." BeastBoy scoffed, crossing his arms and looking away.

"Do not worry, friend BeastBoy! We shall not be away long!" Starfire said happily.

"Yeah, yeah. Go on." BeastBoy said, still not looking at them, while the other Titans left for their errands, leaving BeastBoy to do whatever he wanted to do.

So, naturally, he was bored within a short while.

"Come on, come on!" BeastBoy said, pressing buttons rapidly on his video game controller. "Ah, dude..." he said, as he botched up his character's signature throw and instead received an uppercut to the chin, depleting his life, and losing the game. "No fair...the computer cheats!" BeastBoy complained. "Oh, well, might as well go to the roof and enjoy the view or something..." he thought. Then he stopped for a second. "Me, enjoy the view? Dude, I must be bored..." he said, before continuing towards the elevator to the roof.

Once up on the roof, BeastBoy stood at the edge, looking towards the city. "I wonder what Cy and the others are doing right now?" he wondered. "Probably having a good time, doing something exciting while I'm not around..." he grumbled. "Dude, nothing exciting ever happens to me. I want something exciting to happen right now!" he said, gesturing his finger downwards to emphasize his claim.

As if to answer his demand, a suddenly bright light appeared right in front of the entrance to Titans Tower, at the base of the tower. The bright light glowed for several seconds, before vanishing, leaving behind a cardboard box.

"What the heck?" BeastBoy said, before turning into a hawk and flying down to where the box was. "It's a big box." he said, pointing out the obvious. "Well, I asked for it. Guess I'll take it inside and see what's in it." he said, picking it up. "Oof! Heavier than I thought." he said, readjusting himself to get a better grip on the box, while he took it inside.

Once inside the common room, BeastBoy placed the box down in the center of the floor. "Now, let's see what's in this ol' box, shall we?" he said, placing his hands at the folds on the top, before pulling them back and opening the box. Inside was...

A girl, about BeastBoy's age. She had long blue hair, and her eyes were closed. One would describe her clothes, except for the fact that there were none on her body, as she was completely naked. Even more striking than that fact, was the fact that she appeared to have white cat ears and a white cat tail, beginning from where the base of a spine was. Upon seeing this catgirl, lying naked in a box, with her eyes closed, BeastBoy's natural reaction was to...

Panic. "Whoa, dude! There's a girl in here! Her eyes are closed! Is she dead?" he began yelling running around wildly, waving his arms, in a very interesting fit of panic. "Oh, no! If she's dead, the police'll find my fingerprints, and they'll try for murder! Ahh, I don't want to go to jail! I'm not a bad guy!" he said, still freaking out.

"Mew..." came a quiet voice from inside the box.

At that sound, BeastBoy calmed down instantly, walking back over to the box. He sighed in relief when he saw the slightest stirring in the box. "Good, she's not dead. She's just a naked girl with cat ears in a box..." he said, not realizing the oddness of that statement. "Wait a minute...naked?" he shouted. Instantly he covered his eyes in embarassment. "Geez, how long have I been staring at something I shouldn't have?" he said, feeling around blindly for something to cover the girl with. In his blind feeling around, his hand tapped the white cat ear of the girl, which twitched instantly. "Huh?" BeastBoy said, uncovering his eyes for a second. He tapped the ear again, and it twitched again, much like a real cat's would. "It's just like a real cat...what's going on?" BeastBoy wondered out loud.

"Mew..." the girl said again, and this time, her eyes began drifting open slowly.

_'Oh, crap! If she sees me, she's gonna be ticked about me seeing her naked!'_ BeastBoy thought frantically, unable to move. The girl's eyes opened further, revealing their deep blue color, as she began sitting up, causing BeastBoy to attempt to back away, but only managing being able to fall back on his behind.

When the girl was sitting up inside the box completely, she yawned and stretched a little bit, before opening her eyes fully, and looking around slightly. BeastBoy could see her white tail swishing behind her as she looked. After a few seconds of looking, her eyes landed on BeastBoy, who was unable to keep an incredibly guilty look on his face.

_'Oh, crap. Here it comes...'_ BeastBoy thought, bracing himself.

What he got was completely unexpected. The girl's eyes lit up. "Master!!" she squealed happily, before leaping agilely from the box she was in, and landing right on top of BeastBoy, knocking him fully to the ground.

At that moment, the door to Titans Tower opened up, and Robin came in. "Okay, BeastBoy we're ho--!" was all he was able to see.

One by one, each of the returning Titans froze as they saw the scene in front of them, with BeastBoy lying on his back, while a completely naked girl with cat ears and a cat tail kneeled on top of him...

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Heheheh...that would be a Kodak moment, wouldn't it? Looks like BB's got some explaining to do! Well, I hope I got several people hooked on this story, because I plan to make it very humorously perverted, like another story of mine "The Color Of Love Is Green?" Check that one out if you haven't already!

Anyway, don't forget to R&R! I'll see ya soon!


	2. BeastBoy's New Pet

Hello, everyone! I'm glad you all liked the first chapter! Let's find out what will happen to poor BeastBoy, shall we? Oh, and to _**Hotshot45**_, I can see what you mean. I kind of made that description without even thinking about that. She's not the same girl, but I see what you mean by the similar descriptions. Anyway, let's move on with the story!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Teen Titans.

**Chapter 2: BeastBoy's New...Pet.**

BeastBoy's mind went completely blank at the sight of the other Titans in the doorway. "Uh...hi, guys?" he said, unable to say anything else. Here he was, on his back, with a naked catgirl on top of him. There was no way he was going to talk his way out of this one.

"BeastBoy..." Robin said, malice seeping from every syllable.

"Whoa, B! Didn't know you had it in you!" Cyborg said, grinning in an almost proud way.

"Master, who are these people?" the catgirl said, looking at BeastBoy in confusion. She then snuggled closer to him, rubbing her face in his chest. "They interrupted our special moment..." she said, pouting slightly.

"Special...moment?" Raven said, the only clue to her mood being a constantly twitching eyebrow.

"I do not understand." Starfire said. "Were they about to engage in Krifglar?" she asked, once again displaying her lack of knowledge on most human customs. "If so, why are all of you so unhappy?"

"G-Guys, it's not what you think!" BeastBoy said quickly. "I-I just...she just...the box, and a flash...poof...and she was...cat ears and naked..." he said, spouting continuous nonsense that demonstrated how bad he was at thinking on his feet in these kinds of situations. "A-Anyway, I have nothing to do with this!" he said finally.

"She's calling you 'Master.'" Robin said simply.

"It seems BeastBoy has a small fetish." Raven said, using her powers to pull BeastBoy away from the catgirl and levitate him into the air. The catgirl didn't like this, and as BeastBoy floated in the air, she sat exactly like a cat poised to jump, and began swiping at him, trying to bring him down. It was at this point the it was noticed that, although her arms and legs were of a normal girl's, the girl's hands and feet were paws, covered in the same white fur as her tail and ears.

"Master, come down from there!" the girl said, as she continued playfully swatting at his suspended form, which Raven constantly moved away from the swiping girl.

"I would...if it was my choice!" BeastBoy said, casting an accusing glare in Raven's direction. Raven simply cast him a blank stare back.

Robin walked over to where BeastBoy was, and picked him up by the collar. "Start explaining, BeastBoy. Why is there a naked girl with some body parts of a cat in the tower? And why was she laying on top of you?" he said forcefully.

BeastBoy struggled against Robin's grip. "Dude, ease up! I told you, I don't know what's going on!"

"Let go of Master!" the girl said, standing on all four paws, her ears folded back, her tail rigidly standing up, while she glared at Robin. She looked just like a cat ready to attack. Robin glanced at the girl, then back to BeastBoy, before letting him go. As soon as Robin let go, the girl relaxed, and moved right back over to BeastBoy, rubbing against him affectionately.

"Fine." Robin said curtly. "I have to admit, usually when you say you don't know what's happening, BeastBoy, you really don't know, so I'll take your word for it." he said, and BeastBoy sighed in relief. "But..." Robin continued, moving over to the girl. "...I can still ask interrogate her." he said, bending over and looking the girl straight in the eyes. She returned the glance easily. "Let's start off simple. What's your name?" Robin asked.

"Name?" the girl said, tilting her head. "I don't have a name yet." she said simply. "Master has to name me!" she happily, before turning around and hugging BeastBoy again, knocking him to the ground once again. He grunted as he hit the ground. "Come on, Master..." the girl pleaded, her front paws on his chest, her tail swishing smoothly, as she looked him straight in the eyes with her own deep blue ones. "Nya..."

"Umm...uhh..." BeastBoy said, at a loss to even think straight at this time. _'N...ya...'_ he thought, repeating the sound she had just made, mentally grasping at straws. _'Ny..a...Ni...a...I got it!'_ he thought, hoping the name would at least get her off him before he would explode. "Okay, okay." he said out loud. Pointing at the catgirl's face, he said, "Nia. Will that work?" he asked.

The catgirl squealed happily as she embraced BeastBoy even tighter. BeastBoy's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as he was hugged. "I love it, Master! My name is Nia! I'm Nia!" she said happily.

"I guess it'll work." Cyborg said simply.

"Nia..." Robin said, and Nia turned her gaze to Robin. "It seems you've grown quite attached to BeastBoy, so I guess we have no choice but to let you stay here for the time being. But...I suggest you let Starfire find some clothes for you to wear." he said, turning away.

"Please, come with me, new friend Nia!" Starfire exclaimed, grabbing Nia's hand. Nia looked questioningly at BeastBoy, who simply nodded. Nia then stood up, and followed Starfire to her room.

Everyone else glanced back at BeastBoy, lying on the floor. "So, what should we do with him?" Cyborg asked.

"Throw him out the window?" Raven suggested blankly, lifting BeastBoy with her powers.

"No!" BeastBoy yelled, waving his arms. "P-Please, can't you just send me to my room? That's where I wanted to go anyway!" he said, begging Raven. After a few seconds, she let him fall to the ground roughly, pointed towards the hallway, and BeastBoy practically ran towards his room.

"Hmph." Raven scoffed. _'Why is this situaction bothering me so much?'_ she thought to herself.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

A few hours later, BeastBoy sat at the foot of his bed, staring at the floor, as he had done for most of the time he was in his room. Everything that was happening to him was happening to fast for him to process it all at once. He was lucky it was getting late, because then he could just sleep on it and worry about it the next morning.

As he was preparing to go to bed, however, the door to his room opened up.

"Master!" came Nia's voice, and BeastBoy turned his head, and was met with an eyeful.

Nia was dressed in a maid outfit with blue body and sleeves, and a white, apron like part on the front of the body. It did well for her figure, that was for sure.

"Well, Master, what do you think?" she asked, doing a small twirl. "Does it look good on me?"

BeastBoy had to nod in agreement. "I guess it suits you, Nia." he said, then he noticed something. When Nia twirled, the bottom part of the maid outfit rose slightly. Within that time period of the outfit being raised slightly, BeastBoy caught sight of Nia's bare thighs. "Wah!" BeastBoy shouted, backing away. "N-Nia, p-put some underwear on!" he shouted.

"Huh?" Nia said. "But...it makes my tail uncomfortable." she said, turning around and bending slightly to show BeastBoy her tail. The bending over gave BeastBoy an even more visual shot of her thighs than before.

"Okay! Okay!" BeastBoy said, flailing his arms to keep himself from seeing anything too private. "We'll worry about it tomorrow. I'm going to bed." he said, turning around and laying in his bed.

"Oh, is it time to sleep, Master?" Nia said, and BeastBoy nodded silently. "Okay!" she said happily.

BeastBoy wasn't sure what to expect from that reaction, but what he got was even less what he expected. He heard a slight rustle, and before he could register what it was, there was a dull sound of clothing hitting the floor, and a second later, more weight was felt on the bed. BeastBoy turned his head slowly, to see Nia sliding next to him under the covers, completely unclothed.

"N-Nia?" BeastBoy said. "What are you doing?"

"I always sleep naked. It's natural. Just like sleeping next to my Master..." she said, wrapping her arms around BeastBoy's, as he lay flat on his back. Nia must have been in a state of extreme relaxation, because her eyes drifted closed, and she was asleep almost instantly.

BeastBoy, however, was far from sleepy, now. _'Easy, BeastBoy. Try not to think about the fact that your arm is being pressed against her boo...NO! Bad thoughts, BeastBoy! Bad!'_ he thought to himself. He then heard a small sound. It was like a low hum, or the lowest rumble in existence. He sensed it coming from Nia's direction. He turned to look at her, and saw her smiling face, fast asleep. He then realized what the sound was, as he listened closer. _'She's purring...'_ he thought. BeastBoy couldn't help but smile, as he reached over and rubbed his hand through Nia's hair. Nia's smile grew more content, and the purring seemed to get a little louder.

"Mas...ter..." came Nia's voice, a quiet whisper uttered in her sleep.

BeastBoy let out a small sigh, turned his face back to facing the ceiling, then slowly drifted to sleep himself...

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Well, there you ago! Another chapter, and now we have a name for the catgirl, as well as getting some fanservice and perverted laughs out of this situation. I hope you all enjoyed!

Anyway, tell me in your reviews! See you soon!


	3. BeastBoy, The Master

Hey, everyone! Looks like this story is really hitting it off! I'm really glad that everyone likes my perverted humor, especially because it's just gonna keep coming throughout this story. I've already got some really good ideas ready, I'm just waiting for the proper time to spring them...but they should be quite hilarious, and will cause some discomfort with Raven, as well...Anyway, on with the story!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the Teen Titans. I made Nia for this story, though, if that isn't already obvious.

**Chapter 3: BeastBoy, The Master.**

BeastBoy began stirring from his sleep, feeling a weight on his chest. Groaning, he slowly opened his eyes blearily, wondering dully what it was he felt on his chest. As he slowly opened his eyes, once he realized what he was seeing, his eyes shot open, as he became fully awake instantly at what was happening.

Appearently, in the middle of the night, Nia had begun moving while sleeping, because now, she was directly on top of BeastBoy, lying on her stomach, her paws clutching him as her arms wrapped around him. Her face was only inches from BeastBoy's face, and BeastBoy became aware that the weight her felt upon his chest was not just because of Nia being on top of him, but because her naked breasts were pressing right against his chest.

_'I can't take something like this this early.'_ BeastBoy thought desparately. He tried his best to keep his eyes from drifting towards Nia's bosoms. _'I think I'm gonna get a nosebleed or something...'_ he thought. He had to do something before things got worse for him.

"N-Nia?" he whispered, trying to wake her.

"Nnnyaa..." Nia muttered in her sleep, and her breath blew a few strands of her blue hair out of her face. BeastBoy could only stare.

_'Wow, she's cute...'_ he thought. _'Really cute...Wah! Keep your thoughts clean, BeastBoy!'_ he berated himself mentally.

"N-Nia?" he repeated.

"Mmm..." Nia murmured. Slowly, she stirred, as her eyes opened slowly. She yawned cutely, and stretched a little bit, before looking at BeastBoy. "Good morning, Master." she said lovingly, smiling as she rubbed nuzzled her face against his.

"Morning, Nia. Umm...would you mind getting off of me?" BeastBoy said weakly.

"Ok, Master." Nia said obediently, before sliding off of BeastBoy, as he instantly moved quickly away from the bed and to the door. "Where are you going, Master?" she asked.

"I'm, uh...going to get some breakfast." BeastBoy said quickly.

"Oh, I'll go with you!" Nia said happily.

"No!" BeastBoy said quickly. Nia stopped in her tracks, surprised. "I mean, uhh..." BeastBoy stammered, thinking quickly. "...I mean, uhh...you need to get dressed, first. And, uhh...go see Starfire and figure out a way to wear underwear without hurting your tail, okay?" he said, hoping this would work.

It did. Nia smiled happily, and said, "Okay, Master! I'll do just what you say!" After that statement, she began getting into her maid outfit, as BeastBoy left the room and hurried into the common room.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Inside the common room, BeastBoy prepared himself a quick tofu snack, and sat at the table, eating quickly. Cyborg was in the room, as well, getting the materials ready for one of his hearty breakfasts, obviously full of meat and other products he and BeastBoy would typically argue about.

"So...wild night, huh, B?" Cyborg said.

"What?" BeastBoy said. Cyborg pointed at his clothes, and BeastBoy looked down to see some tears and cuts in the fabric. Apparently, Nia must have extended her claws several times in the night. "No! Nothing like that!" BeastBoy insisted.

Cyborg just laughed. "Come on, B. A girl like that? No way any guy could resist her." he said.

"Hmph. You just watch, Cy. I'm a master at keeping it cool with the ladies." BeastBoy said confidently.

At that moment, Starfire entered the room, looking happy as always. "Friends, is it not a glorious morning?" she declared. "Friend BeastBoy, I have assisted new friend Nia with her particular wardrobe problems." she said, gesturing as Nia came into the room happily.

"Master, look! We figured something out!" she said. Coming over to BeastBoy, who had just placed some food in her mouth, she turned around and bent slightly, to show BeastBoy that she had put on dark purple panties of some smooth material, with a hole cut to allow Nia's white tail to fit through. As BeastBoy saw the white tail swishing in front of him, poking out from her dark purple panties, BeastBoy choked on his food, before coughing some of it across the table, creating a mess.

"Y-Yeah, I see, Nia, I see!" BeastBoy choked out.

Cyborg was just laughing wildly. Amidst the laughter, he managed to say, "You know you gotta clean that up, right, B?" he said.

After finishing his choking fit, BeastBoy grumbled as he began to clean up the mess he made on the table. Cyborg, meanwhile, continued to rummage through the refrigerator. As he went through, he picked up some leftovers of some cooked fish from a few days ago. "Hmm...I wonder if I should eat this soon..." Cyborg thought to himself.

His quandry was solved soon, though, as the second she layed eyes on the fish Cyborg had pulled out, Nia's eyes lit up. Getting on all fours this time, Nia stalked over to Cyborg, still contemplating whether to put the food in the microwave or save it for later. As Cyborg thought, Nia came, went "Meow!" and quickly rose to her hind paws, and bit into the fish, pulling it from Cyborg's hand. She then returned to all fours, nibbling on the fish happily.

"Well, guess that solves that." Cyborg said, somewhat stunned.

Nia walked, still on all fours, still with the fish in her mouth, back towards BeastBoy, and sat down, eating right next to him while on the floor.

"Uh, Nia?" BeastBoy said. "You can sit in the booth with me." he said.

"Oh, no!" Nia said. "Sleeping with my Master is one thing, but I couldn't eat at the same level as him!" she said earnestly.

At that moment, Raven had walked into the room. She froze as she heard the words Nia had just said.

"Sleeping...together?" she said, a look of indignation, and perhaps something else, on her face.

"Hmm?" BeastBoy said, just noticing Raven. "Wah! N-No, Raven! It's not what you think!" he said, waving his hands wildly.

Raven, however, lowered her head, her expression unfathomable, and walked back into the hall. _'What is wrong with me?'_ she thought.

"B, I think you better take a walk. Seems like Rae's ready to tear someone's head off." Cyborg said.

"I think you're right, Cy." BeastBoy said, finishing his cleaning and eating, and getting up from the table.

"I'll come with you, Master!" Nia said happily.

BeastBoy sighed in resignation, while Cyborg gave him a smug smile. "Okay, come on, Nia." BeastBoy said.

"Yay! I'm going on a walk with Master!" Nia said happily, raising her arms into the air.

_'She's too cute...'_ BeastBoy thought.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Inside the city, as BeastBoy walked with Nia right beside him, Nia was getting several looks from passersby, mostly because she made no effort to hide her ears or tail. Granted, it didn't make as much of an uproar as it would in other cities, since this one was home to several superheroes and supervillains. Still, BeastBoy was uncomfortable with everyone staring at her. Nia, however, seemed completely oblivious to it.

"Ooh, Master!" Nia exclaimed, pressing her face and front paws against a window display that they were walking past. "Can you buy that?" she asked, pointing at something. BeastBoy looked to see what it was. It was a large blue collar, big enough to fit around a human neck, and lying next to it on the display was a matching length of material that obviously attached to the collar.

"A collar?" BeastBoy said. Nia nodded, her eyes nearly sparkling as she continued to gaze at the items. BeastBoy sighed. "Okay, I'll see what I can do." he said, and the two went in the store. _'What kind of store sells human sized collars and such?'_ BeastBoy thought. He then stopped his train of thought. _'Forget it, I don't want to know. Let's just get in, and get out.'_ he thought.

A few minutes later, the pair walked out, Nia now sporting the collar. "Thank you, Master!" she said happily.

"You're welcome."

"Now, please make it a leash, and walk me." Nia requested.

BeastBoy was halfway towards attaching the length of material, before he realized what Nia was insinuating. "What? Walk you? With a leash?" BeastBoy repeated. "I can't do that, Nia. That's like slavery!" he said.

"But Master!" Nia pleaded. "It's not a walk unless Master has me on a leash! Please?" she begged.

BeastBoy couldn't keep staring at those deep blue eyes and that cute face, before he finally gave in. "Fine." he said, attaching the leash part, while Nia smiled happily, her tail swishing smoothly. _'Is she really part cat? Maybe it's just pets in general...'_ BeastBoy thought.

The rest of the walk consisted of more looks from people, although this time they were disapproving glances towards BeastBoy, holding the leash while Nia walked. This time, Nia noticed all the glares.

"Master, why is everyone angry at you?" she asked.

"Hmm...probably because they think I've got you as a slave, since I'm holding on to you with a leash." BeastBoy said.

"What? But that's not true! I asked for this! I'll tell everyone!" she said, preparing to shout to all the people in the vicinity.

"No!" BeastBoy said, quickly clasping his hand over Nia's mouth, silencing her, and earning even more upset glances from citizens. As Nia calmed down, BeastBoy sighed. "It's fine. I'd rather everyone think I'm some kind of bully, than have them all think you're weird for wanting to be leashed. After all, I've had these kinds of looks before. You haven't." he said.

"Master..." Nia said.

"Are you ready to go home?" BeastBoy asked.

"Yeah..." Nia said, nodding.

"Okay. Come on." BeastBoy said, and the two headed back to the tower, the gazes of the civilians still on BeastBoy.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Once BeastBoy and Nia returned home, where the common room was empty, BeastBoy let the leash drop from his hands, as he sat down on the couch, sighing. Nia seemed to sense his hidden feelings about everyone's looks that were given to him. She went over to the couch and got on it, moving catlike towards BeastBoy.

"Master?" she said gently. BeastBoy turned to see her, then turned as he saw her coming closer.

"Y-Yeah, Nia?" he said. As she approached, on her paws and knees, even with the presence of the collar and leash, the maid outfit hung loosely on her body. BeastBoy could spy her cleavage from where he was, and backed away slightly.

"I'm sorry." Nia said.

"Huh? S-Sorry? For what?" BeastBoy said.

"Because I wanted that leash so bad, everyone in the city was angry at you. It was because I was being selfish." she said sadly.

"No, Nia, it's not your fault. I told you, I don't mind."

"No, it's not alright. Nobody should make their Master go through something like that. I've been a bad pet..."

"Nia..."

"Because of that, you should punish me..." she said.

"Punish you?" BeastBoy repeated, confused.

"Punish me any way you want, Master. I deserve it." Nia said, standing up. "If you want..." she said, lifting the hem of her maid outfit up, so that her purple panties were revealed beneath. "...you can punish me _this_ way, too..." she said.

_'Punish her...like that?'_ BeastBoy thought, understanding the insinuation, but not believing it. After a second, he stood up, and walked over to Nia. "Nia..." he said, reaching out and grabbing her shoulders. Nia closed her eyes and tensed very minutely. A second later, BeastBoy had pulled her into a hug. "Don't worry about it. I don't blame you, and I don't think I'll ever want to punish you. Ever. You're just too good of a person." he said simply.

Nia was initially shocked by the hug she had been pulled into, but then her eyes began to water slightly from joy, and she placed her arms around BeastBoy. "Master...I love you so much..." she said.

From the hallway, Raven was there, having seen the last part of the conversation from around the corner. She had heard the confession from Nia. _'Why...why does that make my heart hurt?'_ she thought.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

There we go! Yeah, maybe not quite as perverted as the other chapters, but I still managed to slip it in here and there. This chapter was mostly to further the romance along, and I hope I did that well!

Tell me if I did! R&R! See you next chapter!


	4. BeastBoy, The Tutor

Hey, everybody! I'm back, and let's have another chapter, with more perverted humor within! Let's go!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the Teen Titans. I created Nia, though.

**Chapter 4: BeastBoy, The Tutor.**

The next morning, BeastBoy once again awoke to the feeling of weight on his chest. As he opened, he again saw what he expected to see. Nia, completely naked, was laying on top of him once again. Although expected, it still made BeastBoy uncomfortable having her naked body pressing against him, however affectionately.

But just as BeastBoy was about to whisper Nia's name in an attempt to wake her, she began moving herself, while still asleep. She started moving up, her face drawing closer to his.

"Mmm...Master..." she murmured sleepily, as her face was right next to his. Then, her face moved to his cheek, and she licked it lightly, affectionately. The sensation sent a chill down BeastBoy's spine.

"N-Nia?" he said.

"Master..." Nia repeated, her grip on BeastBoy tightening slightly, and she licked his cheek again, even more affection placed in this one.

"O-Okay, time to wake up!" BeastBoy said, quickly sliding out from under Nia, and moving away from the bed quickly.

"Mmm...Myuh?" Nia said sleepily, rubbing one of her eyes with her paw. "Up already, Master?" she said, apparently not realizing what she had done while she was asleep.

"Y-Yeah...It's, uhh...breakfast time." BeastBoy said, looking away as Nia got up and got dressed.

"Okay! Let's have breakfast together!" Nia said happily, locking her arms around one of BeastBoy's as they walked towards the kitchen.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Meanwhile, Raven had long since been awake, and was pacing slowly in front of her bed, trying to figure out what had been happening to her in the recent days, since Nia had come into their lives.

While the other Titans, particularly BeastBoy, seemed to have accepted her into their home, Raven was having difficulty doing the same. It wasn't because she didn't trust the catgirl, since she seemed too innocent and clueless to be involved in anything deceptive, even if looks are deceiving. It wasn't her personality, either, because she was as sweet and naive as Starfire, and Raven had dealt with her for years.

Try as she might, Raven was at a loss to figure out her reasons for not accepting Nia. As she thought, the image of BeastBoy and Nia hugging in the common room, and the words of Nia's confession of love floated into her vision and hearing. She tried unsuccessfully to shake off these thoughts. _'Why does that bother me so much?'_ she thought to herself.

Almost immediately, she could almost hear BeastBoy's singsongy voice echoing in her ears...

_Raven like me...Raven likes me..._

_'Impossible!'_ Raven thought vehemently. "There's no way that's the reason...is there?" she said uncertainly. Even as she said it, though, her chest gave a slight throb, and it felt like her heart was straining. "Well...he can be mature sometimes...and even when he isn't, sometimes it's cute..." she said, trailing off.

Raven found herself moving to her closet, and pulling out a few items she never thought she would. She still remembered the time she had been given them by Starfire...

_"Friend Raven!" Starfire had said, holding up the items. "I have acquired some new type of garment accessories! The people who gave them to me said they were exceptionally good for cosplaying, although I am not sure what that means. But they gave me two identical pairs, and I thought that perhaps you would enjoy them!" she had exclaimed happily._

_"Thanks...Star." Raven had said blandly, taking the items and placing them in the closet, so as to please Starfire, even though she was pretty sure she would never see any reason to use them..._

"...It'll be embarassing..." Raven said. "Very embarassing...I don't even know if I really like him or not...I don't know if I want to do this..." she said to herself.

In her hands were the accessories given to her. A pair of cat ears, an attachable cat tail, and cat paw like gloves...

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Meanwhile, in an office room, a gruff looking man in sunglasses rested his chin on top of his interlocked hands, listening to the report given by one of his subordinates.

"You're sure?" he said, once the subordinate was finished.

"Yes, sir." the subordinate said, saluting. "Our units inspected and examined, but there was no way of telling where the creature was transported to."

The man closed his eyes, sighing in irritation. "Fine. Keep searching for some clue, and keep me posted on any new information."

"Yes, sir!" the subordinate said, leaving the room.

Once he was gone, the man stood up and looked out his window, out into the city streets, not really seeing any of it. "That creature shouldn't be alive. It doesn't deserve to...And I won't allow it." he said to himself.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Once breakfast was done, all the Titans, except for Raven, were relaxing inside the common room, doing whatever it would be that relaxed them. BeastBoy was playing a video game, while Nia watched for a while. After an hour or so, BeastBoy became tired of the game, and as he got up and turned the game off, he turned to see Nia occupied with something else.

She would lick one of her paws, then rub the paw on her head, rubbing her ears and hair. Even though BeastBoy had been a cat before, he couldn't stop himself from asking. "What are you doing, Nia?"

Nia repeated her process a few more times before saying, "Grooming myself."

"Grooming? Wouldn't that go a bit easier if you took a shower?" BeastBoy said.

Nia stopped her grooming for a second, her tongue still half poking out. It made her look very adorable. After a second, she looked down, fidgeting slightly. "But, I...don't know how to take a shower..." she said, slightly ashamed.

"You don't?" BeastBoy said incredulously.

"But if you think I should take one, then, please show me how!" she said earnestly.

"W-What?" BeastBoy exclaimed, while Robin and Cyborg's heads turned in their direction. "What are you saying?"

Nia got up and grabbed BeastBoy's hand. "Teach me how to take a shower! Just tell me what I should do! Please?" she begged, looking him in the eyes.

BeastBoy gulped, and without even realizing it, nodded on his own.

"Yay! Come on, Master, and teach me!" Nia cheered, pulling BeastBoy towards the hall, to find where the shower room would be.

After they were gone, this left Robin and Cyborg to discuss matters.

"How do you think BeastBoy gets himself into these situations?" Robin said.

"Dunno." Cyborg said, shrugging. "The ears? Maybe chicks dig pointy ears."

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Once BeastBoy had pointed out where the shower room was, Nia pulled him in there and turned around.

"I know a little, though. First, and most obvious, we have to be naked, right?" she said, before slowly slipping off the maid outfit she had become accustomed to wearing.

"W-Wait a second!" BeastBoy said, covering his eyes. "A-At least turn around when you do that!" he said.

"Okay!" Nia said obediantly, and BeastBoy allowed his eyes to show through a crack in his fingers, to make sure she did as he said. Walking slowly past her, he went towards the shower.

"Here. I'll start the water for you." he said, turning the knobs and allowing the water to begin falling from the showerhead. "Here. See if this feels comfortable." BeastBoy said.

Nia did as she was told, but to do so, she bent over BeastBoy to feel the water, pressing her breasts against his back while she felt the water. BeastBoy's expression became strained while this was happening, until Nia backed away.

"Feels good to me!" she said happily.

"Okay." BeastBoy said. "Now all you need to do is get in." he said.

"Okay. But first, don't forget to take your clothes off." Nia said simply.

"W-What?" BeastBoy said, shocked by the bold statement.

"It won't feel natural if I don't have any clothes and you do! It'll feel strained, and fake!" she said.

"Okay, fine." BeastBoy said, caving in. "But turn around, and I'm wrapping a towel around myself, all right?"

"Okay!" Nia said, covering her eyes, while BeastBoy disrobed himself, found a towel, and wrapped it around his waist.

"Okay, it's done. Now go ahead and get in the shower. We don't want the water getting cold." BeastBoy said, and Nia complied.

"Meow, it feels kinda funny!" came Nia's voice from behind the shower curtain. "But it's a good kind of funny!"

"Yeah, just let the water run on you for a little bit first." BeastBoy instructed, feeling slightly uncomfortable. Right beyond those curtains was Nia's naked body...

"Okay, then what?" Nia asked a few minutes later.

"Then, take one of the shampoos, put some in your hand, then lather up your hair really good." BeastBoy said.

"Okay." Nia said, then there was movement behind the curtain. BeastBoy could hear Nia making some sounds, like she was having difficulty. Sure enough, a few seconds later, she said, "Master! Help!"

"What's wrong?"

"I can't do it right! I think it's because of my paws! Will you do it for me?" she pleaded.

BeastBoy took a deep breath, before saying, "Okay, but keep your back to me." he said. Breathing deeply, he pulled back the curtain slightly, trying to keep his eyes off of Nia's body, and grabbed the shampoo bottle, squeezed some gel onto it, rubbed his hands together, and gently placed them in Nia's hair, making sure to get all the area he could.

"Nyaa..." Nia said quietly. "That feels good, Master...you're so gentle..."

"W-Well, I try to be..." BeastBoy said, faking a laugh to keep himself steady. A few seconds later, he had done his job well, and backed away, closing the curtain quickly. "Okay, now rinse out the shampoo." he said, and Nia happily complied.

Things went smoothly for a while, until BeastBoy told Nia to wash her body with soap. As BeastBoy heard movement, a paw poked out from the side of the curtain, held upright. "This is the soap, right?" Nia asked.

"Yeah." BeastBoy said, and the paw returned back into the shower.

Suddenly, there was a dull clunk, and Nia exclaimed, "Oops!"

"What's wrong?"

"I dropped the soap!"

"Well, find it." BeastBoy said. "And be careful, or else it'll make you..."

What BeastBoy was about to say got cut off, however, as he heard Nia yell, "Aaah!" and a sudden flurry of movement came from within the shower. Without warning, Nia slipped sideways from the shower, knocking the curtains aside, as BeastBoy stood up in shock. As she fell, she collided directly with BeastBoy, sending them both careening to the floor. Somehow, in the process, BeastBoy's towel slipped off.

"...slip..." BeastBoy finished weakly, his eyes closed from the fall. He opened them slowly, and found himself looking straight at Nia's thighs, and the sacred area they led to. Her white tail lay right on his face, as well. "Oh, no..." BeastBoy said, his face quickly turning a horrid mixture of green and red, as he began to have the most natural reaction a male could have in this situation.

"Ow..." Nia said, rubbing her head, her eyes closed. As she opened them, she saw a part of her master. "Oh!" she said in surprise. "Master, did I make this change happen?" she said. Suddenly, BeastBoy felt Nia's paws clasp gently around part of him.

"W-What are you doing, Nia?" BeastBoy said frantically, trying to avert his own gaze, and control himself.

"You're my master, Master. It's my duty to take care of it when this happens to you!" Nia said earnestly.

"N-No, Nia, don't! I-I'm not ready! I-I'm--!" BeastBoy frantically yelled.

Outside the room, Raven had heard the shouts as someone fell in the shower room. She thought she heard BeastBoy in there, so she thought she would check it out. And so, it was at this point that Raven walked into the shower room, saying, "I heard some yelling. Is everyone alrig--?"

That was all she was able to say, before freezing in shock at the sight in front of her. BeastBoy and Nia, both lying completely naked, Nia's thigh area at BeastBoy's face, and vice versa...

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Well, I'd say I just pushed the "T" rating as far as I could, there, don't you think? Personally, I hope I didn't offend people away with this type of brazen humor. If I did, then...I'm sorry.

Anyway, I've presented a little mystery, a little more love triangleness, and, of course, more supremely perverted humor! I hope you enjoyed!

But don't forget to tell me, by R&Ring! See you next chapter!


	5. BeastBoy's Increasing Problems

Hello, everyone! Looks like everyone's just loving this story! That makes me really happy...overjoyed, actually! Anyway, I'm sure everyone wants to see what's going to happen to poor BeastBoy now, so let's begin the next chapter!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the Teen Titans. Nia is a creation of my own, however.

**Chapter 5: BeastBoy's Increasing Problems.**

Raven stared at the sight of BeastBoy and Nia in such a compromising position in front of her, completely speechless. Likewise, Nia and BeastBoy said nothing, either, completely shocked at someone coming in at this embarassing situation.

Finally, Raven broke the silence. "BeastBoy..." she said, malice in her voice. "You...and Nia..."

BeastBoy knew he was in trouble, and tried to negotiate himself out of it. "No, Raven, i-it's not what you think!" he yelled.

It was a futile attempt, however, as a second later, BeastBoy was lifted off the floor, Nia sliding off of him as he rose, and Raven used her powers to hurl him bodily, straight through the wall, leaving a BeastBoy shaped hole, and straight out the tower, flying straight towards the sea around it, with a cruelly satisfying splash.

"Master!" Nia cried, before running out of the bathroom, uncaring about her nudity.

Once she was alone again, Raven realized what she had done. "Oh, no..." she said to herself, before running back to her room. _'Stupid, stupid, stupid!'_ she thought, mentally berating herself.

Meanwhile, in the common room, Cyborg was watching television, and Robin was reading the paper, when Nia came, now instinctively running on all four paws to increase speed, and headed out the door, to where BeastBoy must be.

Although neither guy showed any visual signs of recognition of this event, Robin made and idle comment. "The pointy ears?" he said, flipping through his newspaper.

At this, Cyborg just shrugged, changing the channel on the television. "Maybe. Or maybe he's just a lucky little grass stain."

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Outside the tower, BeastBoy had landed in the freezing water, and had slowly made his way towards the shore. By this point, Nia had arrived, still naked, and was worriedly watching him as he returned to dry land. Once he had reached shore, though, he didn't get out of the water, but instead, stayed half submerged, so he could talk to Nia.

"Master, are you okay?" Nia asked in concern.

"I'm fine, Nia." BeastBoy assured her. "I have turned into animals that can swim, after all."

"Can you teach me how to swim?" Nia asked.

"Teach you to swim? Why?"

"Well, what happens if you land in water, and you can't swim back somehow? I don't want to lose you because I can't swim..." Nia said, looking down.

"But you're part cat. Shouldn't you hate water, or something?"

"Well, I am only part cat. Maybe I just don't have the part that's afraid of water. I did take a shower, after all."

"True. Well, maybe it couldn't hurt..." BeastBoy said. "Tell you what. You go get me some clothes to put on...and put some on yourself, while you're at it...and I'll take you to a pool and teach you how, okay?" he proposed.

"Okay, Master!" Nia said happily, about to take off.

"Wait!" BeastBoy said, halting Nia.

"What is it, Master?"

"One more thing..." BeastBoy said seriously. Nia leaned in closer to listen more intently, her cat ears twitching slightly in attentiveness. "What you were about to...do in the shower room...I'm a traditional kind of guy. I don't want you trying to do that because you think it's your 'duty.' If anything, you're only supposed to do something like that with someone you're sure you love. Understand?" he finished.

"I...understand, Master." Nia said.

"Good. Then we're done." BeastBoy said, smiling.

But Nia didn't depart yet. She simply stared at BeastBoy for a few seconds. Then, she spoke up. "Master..." she said, inching closer to him on all fours.

"W-What is it?" BeastBoy said nervously.

Nia said nothing, but kept moving closer. The fact of her nudity became increasingly prominent to BeastBoy, until she was face to face with him. She inched even closer, and pressed her lips gently against BeastBoy's. It was a short kiss, but an affectionate one. A second later, Nia broke the kiss, stared into BeastBoy's eyes for a second, blushed slightly, then turned and ran back into the tower.

BeastBoy was stunned, and could still feel the sensation of Nia's lips against his own. "She's way too cute..." he said. "I guess it's a good thing this water is so cold. I think I needed this..." he said idlely.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Minutes later, Nia, now clothed, brought BeastBoy his typical clothes to wear.

"Thanks." BeastBoy said, taking his clothes. "Now, cover your eyes, okay?"

"Okay, Master." Nia said, before sitting down and covering her eyes with her paws. BeastBoy got out of the water, turned into a dog momentarily to shake off the excess water, and began putting his clothes on. While he was doing so, his back was turned to Nia, who tried very slowly, to peek through her paws, as she moved her paws off of her eyes.

"No peeking!" BeastBoy said, seemingly sensing what she was doing.

"I wasn't!" Nia insisted, hurriedly putting her paws back over her eyes, smiling and blushing slightly.

"Right..." BeastBoy said sarcastically, as he finished putting on his clothes. "Okay, I'm done." he said, and Nia put her paws down. "Well, let's go get something to where and I'll teach you how to swim, all right?"

"Okay!" Nia said, jumping into the air happily, pumping her paw into the air.

'Excited, isn't she?' BeastBoy thought idly.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_'Idiot!'_ Raven thought angrily, as she stormed back into her room. "I'm supposed to be the calm, collected one, and what happens? I through BeastBoy from a ten story building. Really rational." she said dryly. She sat at the end of her bed, staring at the floor, and placed her hand near her heart. "But...it hurt...to see him...like that...with her..." she said.

From within her mind, the voice of her emotion, Intelligence, sounded out. _'You have to admit it. You are in love with BeastBoy, and the presence of Nia is the catalyst that finally will allow you to admit that. If you still deny this, the proof is in the appearance of the emotion Love here in this realm.'_

_'Love is in there now?'_ Raven asked.

_'Indeed. Should I fetch her?'_

_'No...I belive you. I don't want to talk to her right now.'_

_'As you wish.'_

Raven sighed. "I guess there's no going around it." she said to herself. "But...with that Nia around, what can I do?"

Raven put her head in her hands as she thought to herself, at a loss of what to do...

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

BeastBoy waited for Nia to come out of a changing room at a public pool. Interestingly, it looked as if they were going to be swimming alone, as no one appeared to be interested in swimming today. Not that BeastBoy minded. It would cut down on odd looks and annoying questions.

"Okay, Master, I'm ready." came Nia's voice. BeastBoy turned to see her, and his eyes widened at the sight.

Nia was dressed in a thin two piece pure white bathing suit. It accentuated her figure well, but also seemed to reveal a lot, as BeastBoy tried to avoid any particularly bad thoughts.

"Do I look good?" Nia asked.

"Y-Yeah, really good..." BeastBoy said, scratching the back of his head as he tried not to stare. "Umm...shall we go in the water now?"

"Okay!"

And so the two went to the outdoor pool together, and BeastBoy immediately leapt into the water, and headed over to the shallow end, where Nia stood at the steps leading into the water.

"Come on, Nia." BeastBoy said.

"O-Okay..." Nia said nervously, moving forward slowly. The minute her foot touched the water, she squealed. "It's cold!"

"You get used to it really fast." BeastBoy said. Standing up, he held out his arms. "Come on, jump in. I'll catch you."

"Really?" Nia said, and BeastBoy nodded. "O-Okay..." she said, before taking a deep breath, and leaping forward.

As she descended, BeastBoy caught her in his arms, surprised at how light and delicate she suddenly felt, and held on to her, as she shuddered from the water's temperature. After a few seconds, though, she seemed to get used to the feeling, and stood on her own.

"It's not so bad anymore." she said.

"Told you." BeastBoy said, smiling.

"Oh, you're such a wonderful master!" Nia said happily, leaping back into BeastBoy's arms. This time, however, BeastBoy wasn't as ready as before. He was able to catch her, but he was unsteadied slightly, and the position she had leapt into caused BeastBoy's face to be pressed deeply into her breasts.

"Okay!" BeastBoy said, trying to get back on task. "Let's start the teaching!"

"Okay, Master." Nia said, nuzzling against BeastBoy.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

A gruff looking man in sunglasses listened intently to the report from one of his underlings.

"You're sure?" he said.

"Yes, sir!" the underling said, saluting. "We have viable sightings of the one you seek!"

"And?"

"It seems she's taken residence with the group known as the 'Teen Titans.' She seems to be particularly attached to the one known as 'BeastBoy.'"

"I see..."

"Should I send out a few retreivers?"

"No. Not yet. Let me go out, first. I think I'll go out and see if this...'BeastBoy' can be reasoned with."

"Yes, sir!" the subordinate said, leaving the room.

_'And now, that creature will soon be put in its place...Finally, she will pay!'_ the man thought to himself, smiling darkly.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Oh, no! What will happen to poor, adorable Nia? Why is this man so intent on making her pay? And for what? And, what kind of perverted situations will I put BeastBoy in in the next few chapters? Stay tuned to find out!

This chapter was mostly to further storyline, as I'm sure you noticed. But I still managed to slip in some pervertedness here and there.

Tell me how you liked it! R&R! See you!


	6. BeastBoy's Passion

Good day, all! Shall we continue with more of the perverted humor and romance? Because I know you all are anxious for more!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the Teen Titans. Nia, and certain plot points connected to her, are my property, however.

**Chapter 6: BeastBoy's Passion.**

"Okay, you're doing great, Nia!" BeastBoy said happily, watching Nia swim around happily.

"Yay! This is fun!" Nia said happily. After teaching Nia all the basics needed to learn swimming, both enjoyed just swimming around the length of the pool. Once Nia had learned, she became quite a natural, at least in BeastBoy's eyes.

Then, BeastBoy got a mischievous idea, a gleam in his eyes. When Nia was busy swimming a distance away from him, not paying attention, he transformed and submerged in the water, out of sight.

Nia, however, was swimming smoothly, her eyes closed in enjoyment. As she swam, however, she became dully aware that she wasn't moving anywhere. Not only that, but she was aware that she appeared not to be in water anymore, even though she was still going through her swimming motions. As she opened her eyes, she saw she was slightly above the water. Looking down, she saw that she was on the back of an enormous green sea turtle. Nia instinctively knew what was going on.

"Master!" she said. The turtle smiled slightly as it just swam around. "This is actually really comfy..." she said, curling up on BeastBoy's shell, as he glided through the water. As she lay there, the sun warming her body, she began to drift asleep. It took only a few seconds before she was out.

BeastBoy let her lay there for a while, as he swam along the pool while still a turtle. A few seconds later, he got yet another mischievious idea. He swam slowly over to the shallowest end of the pool, near the steps submerged in water, stayed stationary for a few moments...and then flipped himself upside down, sliding Nia off his shell and into the water.

"Nya!" Nia squealed as she dropped into the water. BeastBoy changed back to normal, while laughing his little green head off, as Nia reappeared from under the water. "Master!" she said, before splashing BeastBoy.

"Hey!" BeastBoy laughed, before splashing Nia back. Pretty soon, it was nothing but a splash fight between Nia and BeastBoy, both parties laughing and enjoying themselves thoroughly. At one point, BeastBoy pulled his hand back and released a huge wave at Nia. Once the water cleared, however, Nia was nowhere in sight. "Nia?" BeastBoy said, looking around in confusion.

"Meow!" came Nia's voice as she burst from the water right in front of BeastBoy. BeastBoy was in shock as Nia leapt from the water and grabbed on to him, causing him to slip and tumble backwards, although he was laughing while it happened. He landed with his back angled against the submerged stairs, Nia on top of him, both of them laughing now.

As BeastBoy opened his eyes, he stopped laughing. As he lay against the stairs, looking up, the sun silhouetted Nia slightly, casting a new light on her, and making her look absolutely stunning. BeastBoy couldn't stop staring at her.

By this point, Nia was quiet, too. She stared at BeastBoy, too, completely enraptured by his form as well. "Master..." she said, almost whispering.

"Nia..." BeastBoy whispered back.

The two stared at each other for several seconds, before Nia began moving her face closer to BeastBoy's. BeastBoy didn't move, and could only stare at Nia's form. Nia's face moved closer and closer, and, before either of them knew it, Nia's lips had connected with BeastBoy's once again. It was yet another short kiss, Nia's lips leaving BeastBoy's after a second. When they separated, though, the two stared each other in the eyes, and neither could contain themselves. She brought her lips to BeastBoy's again, in a deeper kiss. BeastBoy stiffened slightly, but relaxed after a second. Although the kiss still didn't last very long, Nia went back for more.

Soon, both Nia and BeastBoy were embracing, still partially submerged in water, as they kissed each other repeatedly, fiercely, and passionately. Even as deep as the kisses were, Nia seemed to crave more, as she coerced her tongue into BeastBoy's mouth, completing the deepest and most passionate kiss the two could share. Their bodies were heating up so much, it seemed as if the water they were in would evaporate. It was almost as if something was bringing forth an almost primal desire between the two of them.

_'She's gotten so forward...'_ BeastBoy thought dully.

"Master..." Nia moaned, the sound of her voice sending a pleasant chill into BeastBoy's spine.

This moment of passion would have gone on forever, as the two parties involved might have currently desired, but BeastBoy regained clarity of mind for a moment, and separated the kiss abruptly.

"Nia...we should go." he said, his thoughts still clouded.

"R...Really?" Nia said, panting slightly.

"Yeah." BeastBoy said, standing up. "If we don't, the other Titans might get worried about us. And if they did, they would have searched for us. And if they found us like that...well, I'd rather not get thrown from the roof of a building by Raven, you know?" he said.

"I...guess so..." Nia said, slightly disappointed.

"Come on." BeastBoy said, putting his arm on Nia's shoulder consolingly. "Let's go back home."

And although the two did so, both could still feel the taste of the other on their lips...

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

After having returned to their normal clothes, Nia and BeastBoy headed back to the tower. As they walked, however, they were stopped by a voice calling out to them.

"Excuse me." came a voice, sounding scratchy, but business like. The two turned and looked around, and saw a man, who looked unshaven, slightly unkempt, and a bit gruff, wearing sunglasses, staring at them.

"Yeah?" BeastBoy said.

"Pardon me for bothering you..." the man said crisply. "...but you're BeastBoy, aren't you?" he asked.

"That's right." BeastBoy said, nodding.

"Well, then...could I get an autograph? For my daughter, of course. If she found out I had met you and didn't get her an autograph, I'd never hear the end of you. You understand, don't you?"

"Of course." BeastBoy said, taking a pen and paper the man was offering him, and signing his name on it, while Nia watched over his shoulder. "Here you go." he said.

"Thank you very much." the man said, still in his crisp tones. "Incidentally, I have another reason for talking to you. There's something...important...I need to discuss with you...alone." he said, glancing at Nia, although his expression couldn't be seen behind his sunglasses. "Would you mind if I spoke to you, perhaps over lunch of some kind?" he asked.

BeastBoy and Nia glanced at each other, and BeastBoy shrugged. "Go on home, Nia. I won't be far behind." BeastBoy said.

Nia nodded. "Okay, Master."

With that, Nia returned to her path back to the tower, and BeastBoy began walking with the unknown man...

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Moments later, inside the tower, Raven was still in her room, trying to concentrate on some meditating, but thoughts of BeastBoy, his relationship with Nia, and Raven's own feelings for the changeling kept barging into her thought process.

She sighed in exasperation. "What am I going to do?" she asked herself.

As she thought, a light knocking came on her door. "Miss Raven?" It was Nia.

Slightly surprised, Raven went and opened her door, to find Nia standing there, looking uncomfortable.

"Something wrong?" Raven asked.

"No...at least, I don't think so..." Nia said absently. "C-Can I talk to you, Miss Raven? About Master?"

Raven was a little shocked that Nia would want to bring up this subject, but she hid it well. "Sure." she said. "Come on in."

Nia did as she was told. She sat at the end of Raven's bed, looking down.

"So...what's the problem?" Raven asked, sitting next to Nia.

"I...I'm not sure." Nia said, shaking her head. "I love every moment that I am with my master, and I love him with all my being, but..."

"But?"

"...something feels different now." Nia said. "It seems that the love is not enough. Before, simply being in his presence was enough to make me happy. But now...I feel weird. I feel...like I need...more of Master. I want to...join with him, be one with him...I want to give him my everything...am I making sense?"

A light blush was creeping on Raven's face. "Y-Yeah, I get it..." she said. _'She's being pretty blunt, even if she doesn't realize it...'_ Raven thought.

"I don't know what I should do..." Nia said, putting her face in her paws. "Am I being selfish?"

"No...no." Raven said firmly, placing her hand on Nia's shoulder. "You're just in...love. From the sounds of it, the purest of love, too. Maybe you should just...go along with it. Who knows? Maybe BeastBoy will respond after a while." she said. _'What am I doing? I'm helping the girl who's got BeastBoy's attention...Raven, you are one wishy washy girl.'_ she thought to herself.

"You...You think so?" Nia said uncertainly.

Raven gave a small shrug. "One never knows until one tries."

"I see...thank you so much, Miss Raven." Nia said, giving Raven a hug, before standing up and leaving the room.

Raven looked at the door as it closed, and for several seconds afterwards. "I just helped the person who stands as the biggest roadblock to me and my feelings for BeastBoy." she said simply, calmly. "Now I've got a headache..."

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

BeastBoy and the man who had called him were sitting in a booth in a small fast food restaurant. It wasn't crowded in there, but there were enough people there that the conversation wouldn't be overheard or interrupted. The man bought and paid for both of their food. BeastBoy ordered some fries and a drink, while the man simply ordered a coffee.

For a while, the two sat in silence, BeastBoy slowly nawing away at his fries, ocassionally sipping his drink. The man, however, had yet to drink his coffee.

"I'm rather surprised." the man said, breaking the silence. "Normally, any teenager I know would order the biggest hamburger they could afford."

"Maybe, but I'm a vegetarian." BeastBoy said simply, perhaps a little colder than he meant to.

"And a fine thing to be." the man said brusquely. "Making your own personal stand, letting those around you know of every creature's right to live, no matter what the size or seeming importance." BeastBoy had the vague feeling he was being talked down to, and said nothing. Silence descended for a few more minutes, then the man spoke in a business like tone once again. "On a related subject, I've recently learned that you currently reside with a rather...interesting girl." he said, choosing his words carefully.

"Well, we are superheroes." BeastBoy said. "So, both Raven and Starfire are bound to be interesting."

"Naturally, naturally..." the man said quickly. "But...I'm speaking of a more...recent tenant. One who, although not super powered like the rest of you, still manages to be known well to the public."

"Hmm..." BeastBoy said. "You mean Nia."

"Is that her name?" the man said idly. BeastBoy could sense that he didn't really care, but wanted to stay on his good side. "Yes, the girl with the features of a cat. Quite...intriguing."

"Yeah...why do you want to talk about her?"

"Oh, nothing that should cause you and your teammates any real trouble. I merely wish to...relieve you of your charge."

"Relieve us?" BeastBoy said. "You mean...take her away?"

"Put in the simplest terms...yes, I believe that's right."

"No, I don't think so." BeastBoy said, simply and quickly. "You see, we've grown pretty attached to her."

"As is natural." the man said, still trying to weave his own path in the conversation. "But, as most any person could tell you, there comes a time when one must be separated from their pet, and..."

"Wait a minute. Pet?"

"Naturally. The girl is part cat, after all. This must make her an animal, wouldn't you agree?"

"Not really." BeastBoy said, starting to wish he hadn't joined this conversation at all. "I'd say she's more like a human being that acts a little like a cat."

"But surely you know that acting like one and actually partly being one are two completely different scenarios." Likewise, the man's attitude was changing. His statments became a bit more forceful, and his voice had lost its businesslike quality. "As such, some might think that a creature that mixes human and animal DNA..."

"So, Nia's a 'creature,' now?" BeastBoy said, but the man continued as if uninterrupted.

"...such a creature doesn't have the right to exist." the man finished, his voice cold.

"What?" BeastBoy demanded angrily. Pointing at the man, he said passionately. "Listen to me, now. Big or small, ugly or pretty, useful or seemingly useless, bad or good...everything on this planet has a right to live. From the moment they come to be alive, whether they were born or created, they have the right to a full life. I don't agree with anyone who says otherwise, and so...I don't agree with you, mister. End of story." he finished, standing up firmly, preparing to leave.

"I'll assume that's your final word?" the man said, his voice completely devoid of emotion.

"It is." BeastBoy said, and started to walk away.

"You're going to regret this." the man said, not a threat, but a statement full of certaintly and promise. BeastBoy paid it no mind, though, and instead flashed the man a certain rude hand gesture, before leaving the restaurant. _'That plan failed...but I still have more. She won't elude me...and no one will stand in my way...'_ the man thought.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

After a while, BeastBoy had finally made it back to the tower. Inside, waiting for him, was Raven.

"Raven?" BeastBoy said, not sure why she was looking at him.

"BeastBoy, we need to talk about Nia." Raven said.

"What about her?" BeastBoy said in concern.

"Has she been acting...different towards you, recently?"

BeastBoy was silent for a moment, thinking. "Well...she has gotten more forward lately." he said.

"I see...BeastBoy."

"Yeah?"

"Well, we all know how she's part cat, and has a lot of personality traits to go with that."

"Yeah..."

"Well, is it possible that she might have entered a...receptive stage right now?" she said, turning slightly red, thought BeastBoy didn't notice.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, come on, BeastBoy. You've been a cat before. You know more about it than I do. Put the pieces together. She's part cat, she's a girl, she's been acting more forward lately...possibly because of a certain...stage..."

BeastBoy was listening, and trying to put the pieces together in his mind. Quietly, he thought hard about all these facts, and the ones he knew from being several different types of cats before. At first, he couldn't think of a single thing. Then, something finally clicked, and his eyes widened.

"No..." he said, denying it.

"Figured it out, have you?" Raven said.

"Don't tell me..."

"It looks like it."

"You mean...?"

"Probably."

"You mean...Nia's..._Nia's in heat?_"

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Heh heh heh...I think I'm gonna leave you guys up to imagining what I'm going to do with this little scenario...As well as what that gruff man has to do with Nia, and why he hates her so...maybe you'll like the story behind them, maybe you won't. I also hope some of you enjoyed that passionate scene I opened with...tasteful, or tasteless? You decide.

Point is, though, I hope you thoroughly enjoyed this chapter, and don't forget to R&R! See you soon!


	7. BeastBoy's Turmoil

Welcome back, everyone! I see that you guys seem to really love this story, and I cannot tell you how happy I am about that. As such, shall we continue with this compelling little tale?

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the Teen Titans. I do own Nia and connected plot points, though.

**Chapter 7: BeastBoy's Turmoil.**

"Nia's in heat..." BeastBoy repeated, suddenly swaying slightly. Quickly, he moved to the couch and fell into it, placing his hand over his eyes in exhaustion. "Oh, boy..." he said, breathing deeply.

"Don't get yourself down like this." Raven said. "For all we know, it's half over already. Maybe it's just a little stronger right now."

"Maybe." BeastBoy said. Removing his hand from his eyes, he stared at the ceiling. "But what if it isn't? How am I going to deal with it?"

"Sorry, BeastBoy. I don't think I can offer any advice for this matter. Not at this point."

"Yeah, I guess not. Well, thanks for letting me know, anyway."

"...No problem." Raven said, and left BeastBoy alone in the common room.

For quite some time, BeastBoy simply sat on the couch, staring into space. He tried to think, but his mind was at an apparent blank. He was tired, and the events with that strange man with the interest in Nia had drained him somewhat, not to mention the event with Nia in the pool. After a while, BeastBoy finally gave in to his exhaustion and decided to head into his room and get some rest.

As he stepped into his room, he saw that Nia was already in his bed. She had apparently become tired as well, and had fallen asleep on her own, naked, of course. BeastBoy sighed again as he slipped himself into his bed. As he did, Nia reacted while asleep, and snuggled closer to him, smiling slightly. BeastBoy smirked a little, rubbed his hand through Nia's hair for a few seconds, then drifted off to sleep himself.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

The next morning, BeastBoy awoke to a weight on his chest again. As he opened his eyes, he knew what was on his chest before he fully saw it. As expected, it was Nia on top of his chest, sound asleep. This time, however, something was different. Nia's breathing was a little different. Rather than a normal breathing pattern, Nia seemed to be panting slightly, and she was shifting her weight a lot.

"Mas...ter..." Nia whispered, as she began moving her body up and down, rubbing against BeastBoy's body, sending a chill up his spine. For the second time since she had arrived here, Nia moved close to BeastBoy's face, and gave him an affectionate lick on the cheek, sending yet another chill down his spine. It wasn't until Nia's paw began drifting downward on BeastBoy's body, that he finally found the ability to move.

"Whoa, time to get up!" BeastBoy exclaimed, rushing to his feet. Again, Nia dropped onto the bed after BeastBoy quickly moved out from under her.

"Myuh?" she said, wiping her eye with one of her paws. "Morning already?" she said.

"Y-Yeah." BeastBoy said, not looking at her. "Go ahead and get dressed."

Nia did as she was told, but this time, she seemed to be having trouble getting her maid outfit on completely. After BeastBoy noticed several failed attempts to get it on completely, he walked over to her to help her. As he did so, his hand slid of Nia's bare skin in some places, and it was always followed by a sharp, but quiet, intake of breath from Nia. BeastBoy didn't want to think about what that sharp breathing might indicate as to what sensations Nia might be feeling. Finally, Nia was fully clothed.

"Thanks for helping me, Master." Nia said, her face slightly red.

"No problem." BeastBoy said. There was an akward silence, before both BeastBoy and Nia headed out and into the common room.

For the most part, BeastBoy simply killed time while in the common room, playing video games while Nia watched. Nia, however, seemed a little uncomfortable, and kept shifting her weight as she watched. After some time, BeastBoy got bored of playing video games, and he was a little concerned about Nia.

"You okay, Nia?" he asked.

"Umm..." Nia said, blushing. "I...I'm not sure. I'm...a little restless right now. Maybe."

"I see. Then...maybe a walk will help?" BeastBoy said.

"Really?" Nia said. BeastBoy nodded. "Okay! I'll get the leash!" she said happily. As she left, BeastBoy sighed.

"Of course...the leash...oh, well."

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

So, moments later, the two were walking through the city, once again with BeastBoy holding a leash while Nia walked in front of him. This time, though, BeastBoy wasn't getting as many looks as before, though he wasn't sure why that could be. Not that he was complaining about it.

Neither was Nia. Right now, she seemed genuinely happy to be out and about, with her master holding on to her via the leash she wished for. It seemed that any previous discomfort she had before, whatever the reason, was gone.

But it seemed the peaceful atmosphere was not to last. As the two walked down the street, they were suddenly stopped as two men came from an alleyway, standing right in front of them. Both wore sunglasses to cover their eyes, and both were looking passively at the two. They were men on a mission, that much was certain.

"Excuse me, can you please move?" Nia asked.

"What's the problem?" BeastBoy said, more suspiciously than Nia.

"We're just here on business." one of the men said simply.

"We're here to claim something our boss wants to have." the other said.

Before they could react, one of the men had rushed BeastBoy, pushing him to his back, while pulling the leash from his hands. Then, both of them grabbed onto Nia, and began pulling her away.

"Master!" Nia said, struggling against the strong grip of the two men.

"Nia!" BeastBoy said.

"Don't try it." one of the men said warningly, before pulling out a small device with two prongs at the end. Pressing a button, a charge of lightning traveled between the two prongs. "If you do, I can't guarantee your safety." he said.

"Neither can I." said the other, pulling out the same device.

"Master..." Nia said, fear in her eyes.

"I won't let you take her!" BeastBoy said angrily, before leaping into the air towards the two men. Before the two men could react, BeastBoy transformed as he was airborne, becoming a long electric eel, that wrapped around the heads of both men, bringing them together.

"Uh oh." was all both of them could say, before BeastBoy sent his own electricity out of his body, shocking both men into releasing Nia, and once the shock was done, both men were unconscious, leaning against each other. "You okay, Nia?" BeastBoy asked, rushing over to her.

Nia was breathing heavily, her face down, and BeastBoy was unable to see her expression.

"Don't worry, Nia. We're heading back to the tower." BeastBoy said, placing Nia's arm around his shoulder, as he half carried her back to the tower.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Once back in the tower, BeastBoy took Nia to his room, and placed her gently on the ground in front of his bed, while he stood in front of her.

"Nia, are you okay? Tell me you're alright." he said concernedly.

For a few seconds, Nia just sat there, breathing heavily, her face unseen. As BeastBoy leaned in closer, it happened.

Nia's next movements were incredibly quick. Before BeastBoy could even register thought, Nia's lips had nearly slammed into his, the force of the kiss knocking BeastBoy back onto his bed. Nia was kissing BeastBoy with so much passion that BeastBoy wasn't sure if he'd be able to breathe during this. Nia's tongue forced its way into BeastBoy's mouth, not like an act of force, but almost a pleaded force into his mouth.

Nia separated the kiss for only a second, to moan out, "Master!" before returning to the kiss. BeastBoy was taken aback by how agressive she seemed to be right now. "You were so brave!" Nia said, kissing him even more. "Master..."

BeastBoy's mind was beginning to fog. He wouldn't be able to take this much longer. While there was still some clarity in his mind, he managed to push Nia away, although it looked like she wanted to come back for even more.

"Nia!" BeastBoy said. "I...it's like I said. You have to make sure you love the person first." he said, before walking out of the room.

After he left, Nia stayed in the room, looking sadly at the door as it shut.

"But...I do love you, Master...so very much..."

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Back in the common room, BeastBoy paced, deep in thought, while Raven watched him idlely.

"What am I going to do? I don't know what to do..." BeastBoy was saying.

"BeastBoy, sit down." Raven said simply. BeastBoy did as he was told, sitting next to Raven. "Let me ask you something. A really simple question. It all comes down to this...How do you feel about Nia? Honestly." she asked.

At this, BeastBoy stopped for a moment. He looked down at the floor, thinking. "Well...even though she's only been here for a short while...I...I love her. It's happened so fast, but...I love her."

At that, Raven felt a painful twinge in her heart, but she didn't let anything show. "Well then...if you want my advice, the best thing, and almost the only thing you can do, is to follow through with those feelings. Most likely, Nia has the same feelings."

"Really?"

"I'd say so. Women can sense these things better."

"...Thanks, Rae." BeastBoy said, getting up and walking away.

"No problem...BeastBoy." Raven said, watching him leave. _'Look at me. I help the person who's stolen his heart, just to make him happy. I've totally become a sucker in love.'_ she thought.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

As BeastBoy went back to his room, he heard some sounds before he even opened the door. Listening from the other side, he heard what sounded like light moans from Nia. She sounded sad, so BeastBoy sighed, before walking into his room.

On his bed was Nia, completely naked. BeastBoy immediately slapped his hand over his eyes. "S-Sorry, Nia!" BeastBoy exclaimed.

"No!" Nia said. "Don't cover your eyes!" she pleaded.

"W-What?" BeastBoy said.

"Please, Master!" Nia said desperately. BeastBoy took this chance to uncover his eyes slightly. Nia was moving, getting on her paws and knees, facing away from BeastBoy. "You said to make sure you love the person. Well, I do! I love you more than you know! I want to be one with you! I want to give you my everything!" she said, sticking her hips out towards BeastBoy, presenting herself to him. BeastBoy's face was heating up, and his mind was quickly fogging up. The pheromones in the air were starting to get to him, quite effectively. "I can't take much more!" Nia said. "I've been in such a fog for a while, and I can't do it by myself! I need you!" she said, looking like she was almost on the verge of tears. "Please...relieve me..."

And BeastBoy's mind finally went blank, and he was unsure what he was doing, if he did anything, after he heard Nia's next words...

"Master, please...take me..."

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Oh, man. Well, people that was the one thing I had in my mind that I couldn't wait to post and see people's reactions. That's also as far as I think I'll push the rating on this story. I'd say I not only toed the line, but actually put a foot over the line. But no one say anything, okay? Hush, hush, and all that.

Point being, though, I hope you enjoyed that, either thinking it's very sexy, or humorously perverted. After all, that's as far as I'm pushing it.

Don't forget to R&R! And make them good ones! See you next chapter!


	8. BeastBoy Now A Man?

Hello, everybody! It seems I threw nearly everyone for a loop with the way I ended that last chapter. That's just the effect I was going for, actually. Still, I don't think I'll be able to push the line any further, though. Anyway, let's continue with the story!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the Teen Titans. I do own Nia and those connected to her.

**Chapter 8: BeastBoy...Now A Man?**

BeastBoy awoke feeling incredibly groggy, his thoughts clouded and his memories hazy. His head was hurting, and he was glad he didn't feel a weight on his chest like he usually did. Then he realized that that meant Nia wasn't on his chest like usual. He looked around, and saw her sleeping contently next to him, looking completely relaxed.

BeastBoy smiled as he looked at her. "She sure looks happy..." he said. Then he put his hand on his head an groaned slightly. "Just wish I could remember why." he said, getting up out of the bed carefully, so as not to wake Nia up. "Maybe a shower would relax me...I feel like I need it." he said. As he got up, he realized something else. "Hey...don't I usually sleep in my uniform? When'd I take it off?" he said. After a few seconds, he shrugged. "Ah, well. Maybe I'll remember later." he said.

Moments later, he was taking a shower of his own, letting the warm water relax him as it fell all over his body. As it did so, he felt a light stinging on his body, and upon further examination, discovered several scratches on his body that he couldn't account for. _'Wonder how those got there...'_ he thought. Unperturbed, he continued his shower.

A few minutes later, the door to the shower room opened up, and BeastBoy heard someone come in.

"Master?" Obviously, it was Nia.

"Yeah, it's me, Nia." BeastBoy said from beyond the curtain.

"Okay. I was just wondering where you went. You weren't there when I woke up." she said.

"I needed to relax. I woke up with a real headache. I can't even remember what really happened last night." BeastBoy said. Then a small something clicked in his mind. "Except something about you not feeling your best. You okay, now?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm better now." Nia said. "But everything's pretty hazy for me, too. So I'm not really sure what went on, either."

_'So, neither of us remember right now...'_ BeastBoy thought. A second later, the shower curtain was slid to the side, as Nia moved right next to BeastBoy. "Nia, what...?" BeastBoy began, as Nia, who BeastBoy just now realized was still unclothed, embraced him from behind, her body pressing against his back.

"But I'm sure you had something to do with me feeling better." Nia said softly. "Thank you so much, Master..." she said, nuzzling against him. As she did so, she yawned quietly.

"If you're still tired, you can go back to bed." BeastBoy said.

"Are you sure?" Nia said uncertainly.

"Sure. You've only just got better. You might need some more rest."

"Okay, Master. Thank you again." Nia said, stepping away from BeastBoy, and returning the curtain to its original place.

As she left BeastBoy sighed. "Okay, time to turn the water as cold as it can go...I'm gonna need it..."

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

A while later, BeastBoy had finished his shower, and Nia was sound asleep in his room, so BeastBoy decided to go to the common room and relax. As he walked into the room, Cyborg seemed to notice something about him.

"Yo, B. You get in a fight with Nia or something?" he asked, obviously referring to his scars, visible on his arms, and even a few on his suit.

BeastBoy put on a quizzical look himself. "Cy...I have no idea." he said.

Cyborg looked as if he was about to say something, but then decided against it, and merely shrugged, turning back to his breakfast preparation. Meanwhile, Robin was idly changing the channel on the television, Starfire right next to him, and Raven was at the table, reading a book with a bored look on her face.

"Not a very exciting morning." BeastBoy said.

"Can't be helped." Robin said. "There hasn't been a major villain attack for a few days."

"Besides, why would you be complaining?" Raven asked.

"I'm not!" BeastBoy said quickly. "But...it would get boring after a while, wouldn't it?"

"Not to me." Raven said. "I like the quiet."

"Not me." BeastBoy said. "Not too much of it, anyway. I like to have exciting things happen out of nowhere."

At that point, there was a loud crash of shattering glass, as something small flew through one of the windows. All the Titans reacted in surprise as a small black orb rolled into the center of the room, and just sat there for several seconds. As they all wondered what it was, there was a loud _crack! _from the orb, and the entire room filled with smoke, temporarily blinding the Titans.

As they all coughed and sputtered from the smoke, there was the sound of several movements suddenly arriving inside the tower, coupled with the shattering of more glass as they came from the windows. Still, the Titans could do nothing until the smoke cleared, as well as their airways.

Soon, the smoke dissipated away, and the group saw the people who had just invaded. One of them was a bulky man, his shirtless physizue showing off his muscles, and his black pants barely keeping from bursting from the muscles stretching them. He had cold gray eyes, a bandanna wrapped around his mouth to mask himself, and was holding a huge buster sword in his hand, pointing it in the Titans' direction.

The second was a man wearing a traditional white gi, and he was standing in a battle ready position. He was obviously a master of whatever branch of martial arts he studied.

The third and final person, if it was a person inside, was a robot suit that looked as if it would definitely not be hampered by its own weight. It looked like it would be armed to the teeth, as well.

"I take it these guys aren't here to ask for autographs." Cyborg said.

"Titans, go!" Robin called, as the group of five rushed the three new assailants.

Robin pulled out his staff, and swung it sideways at the martial artist. The martial artist raised his arm, letting the pole strike it, and the staff was stopped in its tracks, completely nullified by the man's strength. As Robin pulled back from the blow, the man with the buster sword swung at him overhead, and Robin was forced to jump back from the attack, as the sword embedded itself in the ground. The man was able to pull the jammed sword out easily, though. As he pulled it out, Starfire tackled him, sending him flying into the breakfast table. Meanwhile, BeastBoy changed into a ram and tried to attack the robot suited one, who clasped both his hands together, and pulled them away, a long string of lightning attached to them both, which he brought over his head and swung down like a chain. BeastBoy quickly changed course, dodging to the side as the lightning came down, and stretched into the couch, cutting clean through it. As the lightning dissipated, Cyborg blasted the robot suit with his Sonic Cannon. Meanwhile, Raven had picked up one piece of the couch, and had hurled it at the martial artist, who yelled as he gave it an aerial spinning kick and send it spiralling away in another direction. At that point, he was pelted from behind with starbolts. Starfire was nearly brought down by a vengeful buster sword user, but as the muscular man readied to swing his sword at the unknowing Titan, BeastBoy had charged him down as a rhino, sending him into the wall, causing the man to be stuck in an indentation he created.

It was clear the three assailants were going to be no match for the five Titans. The user of the buster sword used his blade to push himself out of the wall, then slammed the flat end of it against the wall, causing a crashing noise. The robot suit, currently matching laser blasts with Cyborg, and the martial artist, who was grappling with Robin, both looked over, stopping what they were doing.

The man with the sword swung his sword in a wide arc from left to right, pointed at his cold gray eyes, and then pointed his thumb to the side, pointing to the windows. It must have been some type of code that only they could understand, because the martial artist and the robot suit both nodded, dropped whatever they were doing, and all three ran for the huge hole in the windows they had left, and leapt out.

The Titans ran to the window to see where they were going, but when they looked out, there was no trace of any of them. It was as if they were never there at all, but the proof was in the damage to the common room.

As the Titans pulled back, spellbound from the sudden attack and even more sudden retreat, Raven spoke up.

"BeastBoy, why is it that every time you say you're bored and want something exciting to happen, we end up having something like that happen to us?" she asked, slightly accusatory.

BeastBoy grinned sheepishly. "Well, when I say it, I don't mean I want something like that to happen..." he said, sitting down. _'Personally, I'm surprised Nia's slept through all of that. It may not have lasted long, but it was noisy. She must be one hardcore sleeper...'_ he thought to himself. After relaxing a bit, something clicked in his mind. The mental clarity of the relaxation, the calm after the storm, had allowed BeastBoy's memories, particularly those of last night, to come back to him. _'Oh, geez!'_ he thought to himself, standing up. _'I wonder if Nia remembers now, too?'_

Without further ado, BeastBoy went and headed to his room to contact Nia. _'Geez, to think I was so relaxed this morning, and clueless, too. Then again, Nia didn't seem to remember, either, so maybe she's not gonna be too mad...'_ he thought to himself as he approached his door. Slowly, he opened the door. "Nia?" he said quietly, slowly moving in. As he opened the door fully, his eyes widened.

The sheets on his bed were completely overturned, and several claw marks decorated those sheet, half trailing on the floor, and his bed, which had its matress slid to the side a bit. A few objects were overturned, making the room more of a mess than it usually was. Worse still, BeastBoy's window was shattered in the center, glass shards littering the floor. However, all this chaos was nothing compared to the realization that hit BeastBoy in a few seconds' time.

Nia was nowhere to be seen. "No..." BeastBoy whispered. All this could only mean one thing...

"No! NO! Nia's been kidnapped!"

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

A rather dank room was where the gruff man made sure he was at when some of his lackeys came and delivered what he wanted from the mission he had just sent several of them on. He felt it appropriate housing for what he was about to receive.

"Here, sir." one of them said, depositing it on the floor in front of him. "Put up a fight for a while, so we had to deliver a bit of voltage to stop it from hindering us." the lackey said.

"Fine, fine." the gruff man said distractedly. "So long as you didn't eliminate it before I had my fun. You can go now." he said, gesturing towards a solid metal door.

"Yes, sir." another said, and all three of them left the room, leaving the gruff man alone with his delivery. A girl with blue hair, and white furred cat features, still unclothed. She appeared to be asleep, or more likely knocked out.

"Finally." the gruff man said. "I wasn't going to be able to wait much longer..." he said. A few of his fingers were actually twitching in anticipation. "I wasn't going to let my opportunities slip away..." he said, grasping the girl by the neck and lifting her up to examine her. "I'll dispose of you soon enough..." the gruff man said.

A small groan escaped the lips of the girl. It was a quiet sound, almost like a simple bit of air escaping, or the groan she never got to emit from when she was knocked out. Nevertheless, the man paid no mind.

"Not until I've had my fun with you..."

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Hmm...what could that mean? I hope you all got imaginary spears in the heart from that little cliffhanger right there. You probably want me to update already, huh? But I think I'll let this little matter stew for a day or two...

So...details. This chapter didn't have much humor in it, but then again, plotline development has to take the front seat now and again. Thus, this chapter. Second, I've left the details of what happened between the last chapter's end, and this one's beginning vague. I think I'll let you readers decide what went on between BeastBoy and Nia.

Third, and most importantly, this story has just been mentally expanded, and greatly, at that! One reviewer, who shall remain named as _**Metal Overlord 2.0**_, has given me an idea so magnificent, that several spawned from just that thought, and the story got expanded almost infinitely! There'll be a lot more to come to keep you guys hooked for quite some time, and to keep me typing this story. Which is good, because I don't want to stop! Interestingly enough, he won't know until he reads this chapter. Think hard, _**Metal Overlord**_! I want to see if you can figure out what you've done to spawn more chapters!

Anyway, this A/N is getting too long. Don't forget to R&R! See you soon, my readers!


	9. BeastBoy's Fruitless Search

Hello, everybody! I think I'll be a nice guy and update again sooner than expected. Although, it looks like I've developed someone who dislikes Nia, or at least, he with BeastBoy. Odd, really. The way things were going, it seemed like everyone loved Nia. Ah, well. That's the way things go sometimes, right? Anyway, let's continue with the story, shall we?

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the Teen Titans. I do own Nia and connected storylines.

**Chapter 9: BeastBoy's Fruitless Search.**

"Oh, God, what am I going to do!?" BeastBoy exclaimed, pacing left and right in the common room. After his exclamation from his horrible discovery, the Titans came running, and were just as shocked to discovery the chaos in BeastBoy's room. Likewise, they were at just as much of a loss as to what they should do.

"Obviously, the attack on us was just a distraction to take Nia away." Robin said.

"Oh, gee, you think?" BeastBoy snapped, before resuming his pacing. He was biting the nail on his thumb just to keep from screaming out loud.

"Friend BeastBoy, please do not despair." Starfire pleaded.

"Yeah, B. We'll find her, don't worry." Cyborg said.

"Not if we're all just standing around here! The guy who probably took her, he's nuts! Who knows what he'll do to her?" BeastBoy yelled. Finally, standing around was too much for BeastBoy. With a small growl, he stomped off, and out the door.

Raven stared at the door as it slammed shut. _'BeastBoy...'_ she thought.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

BeastBoy headed into the city, stomping around before gathering his bearings. He stopped and took a deep breath, his eyes closed. He then transformed into a bloodhound, and began sniffing the ground.

_'I'd know Nia's scent anywhere.'_ he thought while transformed. _'If her scent is anywhere near here, I'll find her in no time!'_

With that thought in mind, BeastBoy began meticulously sniffing over every area he walked by, completely ignoring anything else, totally absorbed in his self appointed mission.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Hours later, Nia groggily began opening her eyes, groaning quietly.

She remembered that she had been laying on the bed, mostly asleep, when a loud shattering had jolted her awake instantly. As she sat up, she was immediately beset by three men in masks, who grabbed her and started dragging her away. She had screamed, and latched her claws onto the sheets and mattress, but the men had forced her off of them. When that tactic failed, she began swiping at the men, and had even managed to hit them several times, but then one of them pulled something out, which shot a little pad attached to a wire at her. When the pad attached to her, she was suddenly filled with an electric shock, and the next thing she knew, she was awakening here.

"About time you woke up." came an irritable, scratchy voice.

Nia gasped and turned her head quickly, looking for the source of the voice. She didn't have to search long, as the man was standing right above her. It was the same man that had stopped them to talk to her master one day.

"It's...you..." she groaned, still woozy from the shock that knocked her out.

"Why, you remember me. That makes me so happy." the man said dryly, staring down at Nia with disgust etched in every feature of his face. He was still wearing his sunglasses, despite the darkness and dankness of the room.

"W-Where is this place?"

"This place?" the man said idly. "Just a place for a few...projects and objectives." he said, reaching over to the wall and flipping a switch.

With an electrical hum, several white lights on the ceiling began glowing brightly, illuminating the room. The walls, ceiling, and floor were all stone, giving the room the air of a dungeon. Several machines dotted the room, all having buttons periodically light up every few seconds. Certain objects seemed to have white sheets draped over them, as if to save them for a later presentation.

"Projects?" Nia repeated.

"Why, yes." the man said. He walked over to one machine, which had a sheet draped over one part of it, which extended upwards and was rounded at the end. "In fact...the same kind of projects that you are involved in..." the man said darkly.

"Me?" Nia said.

"Behold." the man said seriously, whipping the sheet off the machine. As the sheet came off, Nia let out a gasp.

Underneath the sheet was a tube, the kind used to keep creatures in some kind of stasis sleep. Inside the tube was a women, seen from the side. She appeared to be older than Nia, perhaps about eighteen. She had long blonde hair, and a very voluptuous body, complete with a bust that made Nia slightly jealous. Most striking about her, however, was one simple fact.

White bunny ears and tail.

"She's...like me." Nia whispered.

"Modeled using the same research that contributed to your existence, to be exact." the man said. "Our first success, in fact. The others were failures, unable to speak, or unable to function otherwise. But, she was different. She was a job done correctly. We called her 'Nympha.'" the man said. Although he spoke with a proud inflection, it wasn't pride for the girl, but more pride for doing an experiment successfully.

"Nympha..." Nia said.

"But, alas, she was not created exactly as we desired. She lacked the fighting skills we wanted her to have. Plus, she's not completely like you. As you can see, she doesn't have the paws modeled after the creature whose DNA she shares. Oh, well. We will dispose of her soon enough."

"Dispose of her?" Nia exclaimed.

"Of course. She isn't exactly what we desired. We have no use for her." the man said simply, turning away from Nympha.

"You can't!" Nia insisted.

"And what makes you think you're in any position to make demands?" the man retorted, spinning to face her as he reached another something covered by a sheet. "You're mine, and I'm not exactly fond of you..." he said, before whipping the sheet off of the things covered by it. Immediately, the room filled with barking. Underneath the sheets were two cages, each holding one very angry looking dog, which immediately began barking at the sight of Nia. Nia screamed as she backed away quickly, terrified of the dogs. "They're very hungry." the man said. "Perhaps I should..." he trailed off, placing his hand on the clasp, the only thing keeping the cages closed.

"No!" Nia cried.

"Hmm...you're right." the man said simply, removing his hand from the clasp. "It's too late in the day. I'll have plenty of time to torment you tomorrow..." he said, walking in her direction, although his path was aimed at a door behind her.

"W-What are you going to do to me?" Nia whispered, covering herself protectively.

"Hmph...if you're worried about the sanctity of your body, don't be. I wouldn't soil myself by getting intimate with something such as yourself." the man said curtly, walking past Nia. As he did, he pushed her forward, to the ground, and as she fell forward, he grabbed her tail roughly. "But...I have other things I could do. For example, I could cut off your tail..." he said threateningly. Then he gripped tighter and pulled slightly. Nia cried out in pain. "...or maybe I could just keep pulling on it, until I remove it manually. Of course, since it's connected to your spine, maybe that'll come out as well..." the man said, before releasing her tail and letting her fall to the floor.

"Why are you doing this?" Nia sobbed.

The man had already arrived at the door, and was half into the next room, when he stopped. He wasn't even looking in her direction, when he spoke.

"Your existence." he said, and the door shut, and Nia heard it lock from the other side.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"Come on, BeastBoy. I'm taking you back to the tower." Raven said, lifting BeastBoy up, draping his arm around her shoulder and half dragging him along the way.

"No...gotta...keep...looking..." BeastBoy said weakly, the words barely escaping his lips.

When Raven went out looking for BeastBoy, whom none of the Titans had seen for hours, she discovered him collapsed in an alleyway, no longer transformed into a bloodhound, as Raven guessed he must have been, and yet BeastBoy was still sniffing the air, for even the most minute trace of Nia's scent. Apparently he must have been looking for her almost nonstop, barely eating or resting or anything. As such, Raven took it upon herself to take him back to the tower to recuperate.

"Come on, BeastBoy. Just a little further, and you can rest." Raven said as they entered the tower and headed for BeastBoy's room. After entering his room, Raven placed him down on his bed, and apparently exhaustion took over him, because he fell asleep rather quickly. But Raven could sense that it wasn't an easy sleep, and it was making Raven feel bad as well. _'But what can I do? It's not like I can replace Nia or something...'_ she thought. Then it hit her. She had an idea, although it was embarassing. Looking at BeastBoy, though, she couldn't just ignore him. She sighed before saying, "I really am too nice of a person."

After that, she went to retrieve something from her own room...

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Nia huddled against the wall, next to the tube that contained the bunny girl Nympha. Nia had gathered the courage to put the sheet back over the dogs, silencing their barkings, but the fear of being near those creatures caused her to nearly wet herself. She wasn't even sure if she was able to keep from doing so or not. The lights in the room had long since gone off, so the room was nearly pitch black and the darkness could be hiding anything. Still, Nia felt safest right next to the tube, although she knew there was nothing there to protect her now.

To add to the dungeon like feel of the room, there was a leak in the ceiling right above Nia, dripping constantly on her head, soon accumulating and causing water to drip down to the rest of her body. Still, she was too sad to even attempt to move. Eventually, the water running from her head down began to mix with the water coming from her eyes. There was only one thought on her mind...

"Master..."

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Raven sighed as she reentered BeastBoy's room, now wearing the items she thought she would never wear. She had placed cat ear accessories, as well as a cat tail to her suit. She approached BeastBoy, breathing only slightly easier now, and looked down to him. Taking a deep breath, she slid into the bed with him, slightly in awe at her own forwardness. Quietly, she slid right next to BeastBoy, laying with her front to his back, as he was laying on his side.

As her body pressed against his, BeastBoy seemed to calm down slightly. Raven relaxed a little, until suddenly, BeastBoy turned over quickly, wrapping his arms around Raven and pulling her close. His face slid right into her cleavage.

"B-BeastBoy, what are you...?" Raven began indignantly.

"...ia..." BeastBoy whispered.

"Hmm?"

"...Nia..." BeastBoy whispered, huddling closer to Raven. One of his hands traveled and rubbed against the cat ears Raven was wearing, and it seemed to calm him down. Still, BeastBoy moved closer, beginning to cling to Raven for comfort, even though he probably didn't realize it was her.

Raven couldn't take any more of this. She reached her own arm around BeastBoy, and pulled him close. She could feel tears from his staining her suit, but she didn't care at this point. _'It looks like for now I'm just a shoulder to cry on...or in this case, a chest to cry into...'_ she thought, embracing BeastBoy further. _'But...right now...I'm fine with that...'_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Well, personally, I think that, if you didn't feel your heartstrings being tugged at least a little bit, you have ice in your veins or something. Or at least, I hope I did well enough on this chapter that I made that statement plausible. What do you think?

Also, I cleared up a few worries on Nia's fate. Read what the man said for more clarification. By the way, do you think I've made the man evil enough? I'd like an honest opinion on that. One more thing, keep in mind that someone I introduced in the middle of the chapter will play a part in later chapters. I trust you all to know who that is. One last thing...do my action scenes stink? I know some of you only know my action by that one scene in the last chapter, but for those of you who have read my other works...do they? I've been told I'm better with humor, but most of my stories are action...does that mean they're all dull to my readers? Please respond, to those who have an opinion. Be easy on that subject, though, because I'm likely to be sensitive to that one.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. See you soon.


	10. BeastBoy's Mission

Hey, everybody! I guess it's time to move on to the next chapter, don't you think? Then let's begin.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Teen Titans. I own Nia, and anything related to her that could fall into my possession.

**Chapter 10: BeastBoy's Mission.**

Raven awoke before BeastBoy did, noticing the tight embrace they were locked in. Although she wished that she could stay in the position longer, she knew that if BeastBoy woke up soon, to find her wearing cat ears and a tail, clutching him as tightly as he was clutching her, she would surely have to answer many awkward questions, and she would like to avoid a scenario like that.

So, as gently and quietly as she could, she released BeastBoy, and slowly slid from his grasp as well. She got up from his bed, gave him one last glance, and quietly headed out of his room.

As she did, BeastBoy's eyes fluttered open. He was still groggy, and his vision was blurry, but he was almost sure he saw what seemed like the shape of a cat tail vanishing out his door. He thought his mind must be playing tricks on him or something. Slowly and wearily, he got up from the bed. His body was barely obeying what his mind told him to do. He was not only physically exhausted, but mentally spent as well. The fact that he could not find Nia no matter how hard he searched was taxing heavily on him.

Dragging his body slightly, he started to head to the common room, not entirely sure if he was up to talking to the rest of the Titans.

Once he got in there, he found all of them huddled around the computer screen, muttering to each other.

"Hey..." BeastBoy said dully. Upon hearing his voice, the rest of the Titans turned to him.

"Hey, B. You don't look too good." Cyborg observed.

"Indeed. Are you not feeling well?" Starfire enquired.

"I just spent the entire day yesterday searching for Nia, and nothing else, and couldn't find her. What do you think?" BeastBoy said curtly, more than he intended to be.

"BeastBoy..." Raven started to say, but at that moment, the computer screen began flashing, emitting a low beep every time it flashed. Robin returned to typing at the computer, and BeastBoy watched the screen listlessly. It looked like a map of some sort, with a flashing red dot on one area.

"Well, here's something that'll make you feel better." Robin said, not turning to face him.

"Oh, yeah?" BeastBoy said skeptically. "What?"

"We found her."

It took several seconds for those three words to sink in to BeastBoy's muddled mind, but when they finally did, the Titans were rewarded with the treat of watching BeastBoy's face slowly turn from one of hopelessness and despair, to joy, relief, shock, and hope, all bundled into one expression.

"Seriously?" BeastBoy said in disbelief. "How?"

"We took some DNA we found of her in your room, and ran a full scale city wide scan against her DNA. With Cyborg's tech helping it, there was no way we weren't going to find her, if she was anywhere in the city." Robin said.

"As if there was any doubt." Cyborg said proudly.

"Are you not joyous, friend BeastBoy? Now we can rescue friend Nia!" Starfire exclaimed happily.

By this point, however, BeastBoy was already marching out the door, leaving the Titans behind. Raven followed quickly, but the other Titans were a little slower to react.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

As BeastBoy was about to run right out of the door, Raven caught up to him.

"BeastBoy, wait." she said.

"I can't, Raven." he replied. "Nia's out there, and I've got to find her. She told me she loves me. I can't just leave her." he said seriously.

At this point, Raven looked down, and her expression couldn't be seen. "You're really determined to find her, aren't you?" she said.

"Well...I do...care about her, after all."

"I see..." Raven said. Suddenly, she found herself grabbing BeastBoy's arm, pulling him to her, and placing her lips against his, sealing the kiss she had secretly longed to have for so long. After a few seconds, she broke them apart.

"Raven...you..." BeastBoy started.

"You're a little blinded by your determination, BeastBoy." Raven said, turning away. "You don't know what these people might have waiting, so at least wait for the rest of the Titans to arrive. Let us help you, okay?" she said, seemingly not acknowledging what she had just done.

"Okay..."

"And..." Raven continued, but the next words she spoke were almost a whisper. "I won't give up on you...I won't lose..."

At that point, the other Titans had finally arrived.

"Let's go, BeastBoy." Robin said.

"Right!"

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

As it turned out, the location of Nia's DNA signature was somewhere inside a building that had been abandoned for some time. Or at least, that was the official statement. Apparently, it had been in use despite that decree. When all the Titans arrived there, the area around it was empty, and it seemed like it would be an easy walk inside.

"Come on. Let's go." BeastBoy said, not wanting to waste time. As such, he started walking ahead, and Raven followed him, as did Starfire. However, Cyborg and Robin stayed behind. "What's wrong?" BeastBoy asked. "We can't waste time!"

"Something's not right..." Robin said.

"Yeah. Where's the security?" Cyborg asked.

"Don't worry about it." BeastBoy said. "We've just taken them by surprise, that's all."

"Somehow, I don't think that's the case." Robin said.

To drive that point home, several puffs of smoke appeared around Cyborg and Robin, and several forms descended from the roof of the building. As the smoke cleared, Robin and Cyborg were surrounded.

"Ninjas!? Of all things, ninjas?" BeastBoy exclaimed, wondering about what kind of predicament Robin and Cyborg were in.

"Don't worry about us!" Robin said, pulling out his staff even as he delivered a spinning kick to one of the ninjas.

"Yeah! Just go find Nia!" Cyborg said, launching a missile from his shoe at another ninja.

BeastBoy, Starfire, and Raven all looked at each other, looked back at the battle scene, and hurried inside the building before they could be targeted next.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Once inside, the three remaining Titans were greeted by a large room filled with random debris and junk. Empty boxes, overturned tables, and other similar articles littered the area. Wasting no time, BeastBoy ran forward, seeing another door at the other end, which nearly left Starfire and Raven in the dust behind him. Still, they followed him some distance behind him.

As they ran, from out of nowhere, a huge buster sword came from above and embedded itself into the ground in front of Starfire and Raven, causing them to stop dead in their tracks. From above, the same sword weilder from before came down, ripped his sword from the ground, and swung it in a wide arc from side to side, forcing Raven and Starfire to leap backwards. As they did, one of the overturned tables came flying at them, and Starfire downed it with a starbolt. The martial artist had thrown it at them. Even as this fact dawned on them, not unsuspectedly, a bolt of lightning fired at them, and Raven had to shield them both from the attack from the robotic walking suit.

"Rae! Star!" BeastBoy called out.

"This is nothing!" Raven said. "We'll be fine!"

"Yes! You must concentrate on rescuing friend Nia!" Starfire said, floating into the air.

BeastBoy felt bad, but he knew he had to do what they said. He was especially concerned for Raven, who had caused old and new feelings to surface within him.

"Be safe, you two. Especially you, Raven." he said, before running through the door, which led to a downward staircase.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Finally, BeastBoy arrived at the end of the staircase. He emerged in a dank room that had a very dungeon like feel to it, but was also littered with machinery, some of it covered by sheets. Inside, however, was something he did not want to see.

The man who had spoke to him before, trying to get Nia by coercion was standing over her, while she was unclothed, holding what looked like a whip in his hands. BeastBoy wasn't sure if Nia was injured or not, but he knew he wasn't going to be forgiving this man any time soon.

"What the hell are you doing!?" he shouted, surprising even himself with his cursing.

The man turned, his eyes still covered by shades, and gazed at BeastBoy.

"Hmph. How disappointing. All my fun is cut short now. Oh, well. I'll just dispose of you know, then." the man said, dropping the whip, and going over to two cages, inside of which where two vicious and hungry dogs. Nia screamed in terror as the man unfastened the latches on the cages, and the cage doors went flying open, as the dogs charged at Nia.

BeastBoy wasted no time at all. He quickly ran in front of Nia, transformed into the mighty Tyrannosaurus Rex, and issued a roar so loud and forceful that the dogs were actually blown back slighty by the sound of it. The roar continued for several seconds, and when BeastBoy finished, both dogs whimpered and yelped as they actually retreated back into their cages, grabbed the open doors with their jaws, and shut themselves back inside, cowering.

BeastBoy, paying no attention to the man, grabbed a white sheet he saw laying on the ground, picked it up, and draped it around Nia.

"Here. Cover yourself up." he said gently, and Nia clutched the sheet tightly. As BeastBoy stood up straighter, he suddenly found a fist in his gut, causing him to double over. The man had got to him with blinding speed, and then elbowed him in the back, knocking him away.

"Looks like I can't finish you myself." the man said to Nia. "So I'll just send out my original plan to take care of you." he said, picking her up from behind. Apparently, Nia wasn't able to struggle agains the man, as he tossed her through another sliding metal door, which quickly slammed shut after she was inside.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Nia landed inside the room, which was kept dark for several minutes, until finally, some light began coming on, and she could see inside the room.

It was the same design as the last room, with a very dungeon like feel to it, but this room wasn't cluttered with machines. In fact, it was hardly cluttered at all. It was completely empty, save for one thing.

Or one person, to be exact. On the other end of the room, was a woman, staring at Nia. Her eyes were a dark green color. Her body was lithe and firm, like a someone who had trained for a long time. Her hair was a gray color, but not the white gray color of aged hair, but an actual beautiful gray, almost silverish color, the kind that some cat breeds are born with, and that hair stretched to her shoulders. She wore a tight clinging suit, that looked somewhat like a uniform, perhaps for battle. But that wasn't the most striking feature...

A tail. And dog ears. No...wolf ears, the same color as her hair.

"Another one?" Nia said. "Who are you?"

The woman spoke in a clear, firm tone. "I am known as Luna. I have been designated the task of eliminating you. And I always carry out my tasks."

And before Nia could protest, Luna had begun charging at her...

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"Now, to deal with this stubborn thorn in my side..." the man said, turning to BeastBoy, who was getting up off the ground.

"Why...Why are you doing this?" BeastBoy demanded.

"Simple. That creature is more of a bane to my existence than you know."

"What are you talking about?"

"If my father had not concentrated so hard on creating her...bringing her back...he'd still be alive..." the man said, clenching his fists.

"Your father? What do you mean?"

"...But he always insisted. He wanted to 'bring the family back together.' And look where it got him. If only he weren't so obsessed!"

"Family...back together?" BeastBoy said, starting to get a bad sense of where this was leading. "You mean..."

"That's right!" the man yelled, taking off his sunglasses. BeastBoy stared at the man's eyes. They were a deep shade of blue. The same shade as Nia. "That...thing is supposed to be my sister!" the man yelled, crushing his sunglasses in his fist.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

WHAT!? Stay tuned, peoples! Because, next chapter, Nia's past is finally revealed, going back to the deceased man from the first chapter. And what of this new adversary, Luna? And let's not forget about how Raven has...less than subtlely revealed her feelings for BB! What will happen? You'll have to keep reading to find out!

By the way, I thank those of you for kind words of support and advice. It really helps when you have readers that care. That's why I try to make each chapter the best I can.

Anyway, don't forget to leave me some good reviews! See you next chapter!


	11. BeastBoy's Battle

Well, well...it seems that, mostly because of the revelation at the end of the last chapter, which had several of you reeling in surprise, has made me a "loser" in the eyes of _**Elf-of-the-Sword15**_. Apparently, the story got "very stupid in a matter of two minutes." Now, I don't think that is the general opinion, do you? Still, it's disappointing that one who followed the story so well suddenly hates it for one reason. I've always disliked it when people did that, and now it happens to my story. Ah...well, I will still carry on, for those of you who enjoy this story so much!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the Teen Titans. I only own Nia, and her connected plot points.

**Chapter 11: BeastBoy's Battle.**

"It's like we told B. No problem." Cyborg said, dusting his hands off, taking a look at the pile of knocked out ninjas around him.

"Yeah, but keep your guard up. No telling what else they've got in this place." Robin said, putting his staff to his side, but keeping it extended just in case they were ambushed again. "Come on. We've got to make sure Starfire and the others are okay." he said, running into the building.

"Right behind you." Cyborg said, following his ally into the building, leaving the ninjas on the ground behind them.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Starfire backed away as a huge sword was thrown at her by its user, who followed the sword with equal speed, able to retrieve it before the loss of his weapon could prove to be some type of disadvantage. After retrieving his weapon, he swung it in a wide arc once again at Starfire, but his movement was halted as black energy covered his hand the the sword it gripped. Raven used her powers to lift the man from the ground, looking as if he was strung up by the wrist, and throw him towards the walking robotic suit, which had been about to fire a large bolt of electricity at her. The robot suit didn't react in time, and the sword user crashed into it, sending them both to the ground, and sliding away, and the lightning the robot would fire instead launched to the roof, shattering a hole in the ceiling.

After that, Raven found herself tackled by the martial artist, who was about to deliver a direct punch to her face, when Starfire ripped him from her and tossed him into the pile of foes as well. Offering her hand, Starfire helped Raven up, and the two female Titans stared at their stunned adversaries.

"Friend Raven, should we finish this battle?" Starfire enquired.

"I think that's probably a good idea." Raven said, levitating into the air, and Starfire did the same.

Raven charged one of her left hand with her own energy, and Starfire charged her right. The two then headed in the direction of their foes, and began swirling around each other rapidly. Their foes were only dimly registering what they were about to do to them. Then, as they spun, Starfire and Raven released their energy at their foes, the blasts combining while they flew, and resulting in the same combination vortex attack they once used against the Brotherhood of Evil.

Although the three foes tried to run, their reactions weren't quick enough, and the attack hit them head on, blasting them all clear through the building, and out into the surrounding area. After they were gone, Starfire and Raven landed on the ground.

"Not bad, girls." came a voice from the doorway. The girls turned and saw Cyborg and Robin.

"Knew we wouldn't have to worry about you two." Cyborg said.

"Really?" Raven said skeptically. "And how long were you standing there?" she asked.

"It doesn't matter. Right now, we have to find BeastBoy and Nia." Robin said.

"Of course. I hope they are unharmed." Starfire said.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"Ugh!" Nia grunted as she used her speed to avoid the punch that Luna had aimed right at her. She had no time to relax, however, as Luna was nearly on her once again, this time aiming a kick for her face. Nia ducked down, and quickly dived in another direction, attempting to keep her distance from this powerful wolfgirl. "Why are you doing this?" Nia demanded. "What did I do to you?"

"Because I was commanded to." Luna answered. "I have nothing against you personally, but I cannot disobey an order." she said, aiming another punch at Nia.

"But he's a bad guy! Why are you taking orders from him?" Nia said, dodging Luna's last attack.

"Because he created me. That is reason enough."

"But he doesn't care about you! He's just using you!"

"Affection is nothing to a warrior such as myself. Emotions would only...get in the way." Luna said, but Nia sensed a slight faltering in his voice.

"Please!" she pressed on. "If you're such a warrior, surely you have more honor than this! Picking on someone defenseless!"

"I..." Luna faltered, even hesitating in her attack. Then she regained herself. "...Be quiet. You will make this easier on yourself if you stop resisting." she said.

"I can't! I have a master waiting for me! I won't be separated from him!"

"A master? Caring so much for someone will only...make you weak."

"That's not true!" Nia said. "I love him, and he loves me!" she said, taking a change from her usual dodging, and actually swinging her paw at Luna, which struck her in the side of the face, knocking Luna to the side.

Luna rubbed her injured cheek, glaring at Nia. "You are stronger than I thought. I will have to rethink my strategy..."

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"Y-Your sister?" BeastBoy said. "You're kidding, right?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" the man said, glaring at BeastBoy with those blue eyes, exactly like Nia's.

"But...why would you do all that...to your own sister?" BeastBoy demanded, feeling slightly sick.

"You want the full story? Fine. First of all, she's not completely my sister. No one in our family was part cat, until this experiment came. Our...my father was an excellent scientist when it came to genetic modification and the like. Unparalleled in his field. Then, one day...we were attacked. I don't know why, and I don't know who, but all I know is I lived, and so did my father, but...my sister, and our pet cat were killed in the attack. Since then, my father was a changed man. He devoted his life to trying to find some way to being her back to life. Apparently, he finally succeeded when he combined her DNA with some of our own pet's DNA. Thus, that...thing was created. Of course, this sparked a hell of a lot of controversy. Animal rights activists, other scientists in his field, the government...too many to name. But my father refused to listen. He only wanted to bring her back. But that came back to bite him. One day, not long ago, he was on the verge of completion, when his lab was raided, and he was shot in the process. That...creature was sent away, but my father was dead because of it. That stupid fool..." the man said clenching his fist at the end of the explanation. "So you see!" he yelled. "A creature like that doesn't deserve to exist! Everyone said that to my father, and now I'm saying it!"

BeastBoy was stricken by the story, but he stood firm. "Look. I'm sorry about what happened to your family. I really am. But Nia isn't the one to blame. She didn't know any of this was going to happen, and she sure as heck couldn't stop any of it. Just because your dad wanted to bring her back, and other idiots killed him, doesn't mean you need to be mad at her. You should be mad at the ones who actually killed him." The man said nothing, but just stared at the floor. "I'm going to take her back." BeastBoy said firmly, walking towards the door Nia had been sent through. Suddenly, though, he found himself being lifted off the ground, and hurled across the room, striking a large tube that he saw had some figure inside it. He hit the tube so hard that it shattered, water spilling all over the floor, and something fell from the tube, landing out of sight.

BeastBoy groaned as he got back up, looking at the man who had thrown him. "It won't be so simple. I work with science and genetics. In fact, this is my father's old lab. Do you really think I wouldn't be modified myself?" the man said, flexing an arm slightly. It didn't look impressive, but obviously, looks are deceiving. The man then charged at BeastBoy, bringing his fist down from above, and BeastBoy dodged, but the strike that resulted from the man punching the ground actually caused an indentation in the floor. BeastBoy knew he had to be stronger, so he transformed into a gorilla, and charged at the man. The man reacted, and suddenly, both fighters were grappling, groaning in power as each one tried to overpower the other. Finally, in a single moment of weakness, BeastBoy faltered slightly, and the man took advantage of it, tossing him away, causing BeastBoy to transform back as he smacked into a computer terminal, hitting several buttons. Unknown to either fighter at the time, the computer screen had lit up, and something was loading on the screen. Still, the two brawled. BeastBoy turned into a ram and charged the man down, changing back as he tackled him, and the two were locked in a rolling struggle, punching, kicking, biting, whatever they could do, until the wrestling ended with BeastBoy on top, his fist pulled back to punch the man squarely in the face. But suddenly, the man's gaze shifted to the computer screen behind him.

"What?" the man said, quickly shoving BeastBoy off of him, and moving away. BeastBoy watched, and saw what the man was focusing on. The computer screen that had started up was showing an unshaven man, old but not very old, with a very tired look in his eyes, which were the same blue as the man and Nia's eyes. "Dad..." the man said, obviously shocked at this video. He must never have seen it himself.

"To any who are seeing this..." the man on the tape said, beginning a pre recorded message. "...if you're watching this, then I've inevitably been killed. I made this tape to explain why I did what so many hated. I did it all in the name of family. In the past, when my family was attacked, my daughter and the family pet were killed, leaving my son and I as the only survivors. Although he did not know, those who tried to kill me were the very government I worked with, deciding that I was unnecessary, and expendable. The fact that my family had become broken because of that was unbearable. So, I relocated myself, and focused my life on bringing back my deceased daughter. Although the attack had been thorough, I was still in possession of some of her DNA, and that was all I needed with my research and skills. It wasn't enough, however, and in the end, I was forced to place in some DNA from the family cat to complete her. Of course, this set off so much controversy, but I did not care. I was only a step away from having the family back together. But, if you're seeing this, it means I never lived to see the results. So, I can only leave with a few parting words, and few regrets..." the man said, taking a deep breath before finishing his speech.

"...To my daughter, newly created. I can only hope that you have found someone who cares for you. I have no way of knowing how the process may have affected your personality. Whomever you saw first, you could have perceived as your brother, father, master, or any combination. I only hope they'll give you a good place to live out your life." the man said.

_'I will...'_ BeastBoy thought.

"...And to my son, who I seemed to have cut from my life...forgive me. You must understand how I remember our life before. You and I...we were distant in nearly all aspects of life. We could be a thousand miles apart in the same room. The only things that we ever could truly relate to, and connect to each other via, were your sister, and our pet. Those things kept us in contact, and kept us from becoming complete strangers to each other. You may not understand why I chose to ignore my own safety in this undertaking, but...know that it was all so I could be close with my family...once again." With those words, the video cut off, and the computer powered down again.

Silence descended in the room. BeastBoy said nothing, as did the man. Then, the man slowly slipped to the ground, as if his legs had given out on him. He sat on the ground, staring at the floor. Slowly, he reached into his pocket and pullet out a little device with several buttons. Pressing one of them, he spoke into the device. BeastBoy couldn't catch all the whispered words, but he was certain he heard "halt," "attack," and "retreat" within his conversation. A second later, he pressed another button, and the door the man had sent Nia through opened quickly.

"Go." the man said.

"What?"

"Go. Take her and just...go." the man said.

BeastBoy went into the room Nia was sent into, and was quickly greeted by Nia, who wrapped her arms around him. "Master!" she said in relief.

"You okay, Nia?" BeastBoy asked.

"Yeah. The person they sent after me suddenly got some kind of message from someone, and she went away. I'm fine." Nia said.

"Good. Let's go." BeastBoy said, leading them out of the room, and out of the computer room, passing the man, who was still on the floor, looking away so that his expression couldn't be seen.

As the two left, the encountered the remaining Titans, who were just on their way to rescue them. "No time to explain." BeastBoy had said. "Let's just get out of here." After he had said that, all of the Titans agreed, and led themselves out of the building.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Several minutes had passed, before the man finally stood up, and walked into the room that he had previously sent Nia into. Walking slowly, he stood in the center and spoke one word.

"Luna." he said. Immediately, the wolfgirl appeared nearby.

"Yes, sir?" she said.

"Leave."

"W-What?" Luna said, taken aback.

"Leave. You're free now. Live your life as you want to."

"But, sir..."

"Go!"

"...Yes, sir." Luna said finally, and left the room. After a few minutes, the man walked back into the computer room, and went near the tube that BeastBoy had collided with and shattered. Whatever had been released was no longer there.

"So...Nympha is gone as well. It's just as well. It saves some time." the man said. Slowly, he walked through the hollow hallways and corridors of the building, which had since been vacated, most likely due to the Titans' presence. "Well, I guess..." the man said, sighing as he looked at the device in his hand. "...to erase things."

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Outside of the building, the Titans were slowly walking away from it, when the building was suddenly engulfed in a fireball.

The building had spontaneously exploded, windows shattering outward as fire erupted from all the pores it could reach through, great orange flames reaching high into the sky as they broke through any holes in the ceiling. The blaze was completely encasing the building.

"Oh, my..." Nia said in shock. She was trembling slightly, not simply because it was a cold night and all she had on was a sheet for now.

"I guess that's that." Cyborg said.

"Such an inferno..." Robin observed.

"It is so destructive...will nothing be left?" Starfire asked.

"Looks like it." Raven said.

"That man...he was..." Nia said, trembling further.

"Nia..." BeastBoy said. He had to let her know, no matter how hard it was. "That man...he told me some things, and...well...he was your brother." BeastBoy said finally.

"W-What?" Nia said, shocked. BeastBoy simply nodded solemnly. "My...brother...he's..." Nia said, her voice shaking, and the next thing that happened was to be expected. "Waaahhhh!!" Nia burst into tears, finally letting all her emotions loose in a wave of sorrow. She continued howling in despair as BeastBoy pulled her closer to him, hugging her and rubbing his hand up and down her back to comfort her. Their figures were silhouetted by the bright flames behind them, signalling the close of the latest adventure they just had.

"Go ahead. Let it out. It's over, Nia...It's over..."

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

And so it is. Their ordeal is over, although the story will still continue, so be ready. Well, I hope that that last scene I just showed tugged a few heartstrings as well. For those of you who can be affected that way by stories, anyway.

Also, I've given some clues as to what will happen in the next chapter or two, but I'm sure you'll find them. Also, if you all wish to put in words of encouragement in your reviews, I would greatly appreciate it. I know I should take _**Elf-of-the-Sword15**_'s review with a grain of salt, but reviews like that still get me down. Still, I think this chapter turned out good, so I'm happy.

Don't forget to review! See you next chapter!


	12. BeastBoy's New Acquaintance

Hey, everybody! Well, after that serious little adventure that everyone just had, it's time for some rest...and character development! Not to mention, that with said character development, will come another monkey wrench thrown into the machine, so to speak. But I'll let you read the chapter to find out what that is. Let's go!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the Teen Titans, but I claim ownership of Nia and connected characters and plot points.

**Chapter 12: BeastBoy's New Acquaintance.**

Several days had passed, and nothing major had happened to the Titans since their last adventure, and Nia's retrieval. As such, the Titans had been fit to relax as the days past by without incident.

On this particular day, BeastBoy was sitting on the couch, Nia resting her head in his lap, while he stroked her hair gently. Meanwhile, he was occupied with teaching Raven how to play a video game. Now, normally, one would expect this to be a result of BeastBoy begging her to play the game, but this time, Raven had actually volunteered after watching BeastBoy play for a while. Although this shocked the other Titans, BeastBoy was rather certain he knew why she was doing this, given her confession back when he chased after Nia. Since then, BeastBoy's thoughts had been jumbled between the two girls ever since.

On the one hand, BeastBoy had been openly smitten with Nia since her arrival, that much was obvious. Her sweet innocence seemed to have captivated him quickly after she came. On the other hand, however, BeastBoy had had feelings for Raven that he kept hidden for several months, even longer. He had simply never acted upon them, because he thought those feelings weren't reciprocated. Of course, now it was obvious they were, so BeastBoy was in a mental turmoil.

But for the time being, BeastBoy would act natural and sort it out in his mind himself.

"Okay, so this button jumps, and this button makes him run faster." Raven said, holding the controller as if it was a dangerous alien device.

"Right, but don't make him run too fast, or you'll probably fall in a hole and die." BeastBoy replied.

"Okay. And I can jump on the bad guys to get rid of them?"

"Right. Except...for the ones coming out of the pipe, like you just did. They'll hurt you."

"Thanks for the warning." Raven said dryly.

"Just give it another try." BeastBoy said.

"Okay. And the mushrooms are...?"

"Get them. They make you bigger. Means you won't die with one hit."

"Oh. Just get as many as I can, right?"

"No, not that one!"

"What the heck? I shrank again! I thought you said the mushrooms were good!"

"Well, the ones with the skull will hurt."

"Again, thanks for the warning." Raven repeated dryly.

BeastBoy was going to say something, but at that moment, Robin walked over to them. "BeastBoy, from the looks of things, it's time to get some groceries again. And it's your turn this time." he said.

"Oh, okay." BeastBoy said, tapping Nia so that she would sit up and let him get off the couch.

"Should I come, too, Master?" Nia asked.

"No, that's alright, Nia." BeastBoy said, waving his hand nonchalantly. "Maybe you can help Raven play better." 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Raven demanded.

BeastBoy chuckled a little. "No offense, Raven, but even with paws, Nia's better at that game than you are." he said, before walking out the door.

Nia tried to help Raven, who was scowling slightly after BeastBoy's little joke, but Nia could tell her concentration wasn't really on the game, and quite frankly, Nia's wasn't either. After a few moments, when the other Titans had left the room to do their own thing, Nia decided to ask a question that had been bothering her for some time.

"How do you feel about Master?" she asked.

"W-What?" Raven said, taken aback by the sudden shift in subject matter.

"How do you feel about Master?" Nia repeated, insistently. "I get the feeling you're more than just teammates."

Raven tried to think fast. "No...no we're just allies, that's all. There's nothing more that could go on..." she said, rather unconvincingly.

"Are you sure?" Nia said. Raven looked into Nia's eyes. There was no suspicion or demand in her eyes, just an innocent curiosity, one that a person couldn't resist to satiate. After a few seconds, realizing that her lies weren't going to get her away, Raven sighed. Moving closer, she whispered how she really felt into Nia's ear.

_'I can't believe I'm telling her this!'_ Raven thought, as she pulled away from revealing her secret, looking down.

"So, that's how you feel..." Nia said.

"Yes..." Raven said. "...I understand if you don't want to think of me as a friend anymore..." she began, but stopped when she felt Nia's paw pat her lightly on the head.

"Okay! Then let's both try our best!" Nia said happily.

"W-What?" Raven said, dumbfounded.

"I love Master a lot, but that doesn't mean I would hate someone else who likes him. If he was happy with someone, so would I be. Even if I couldn't be his one and only, I will always be his pet, and that is more than enough for me. So give it your best, and I will, too!" Nia said, smiling.

"Nia..."

"But watch out. I'm not going to give up." Nia said, in a mock warning tone.

Raven couldn't help but smile. "I'm not going to, either." she said.

In that moment, a strange combination of an alliance and a rivalry was formed, all in the name of BeastBoy's affection...

Meanwhile, outside, oblivious to anything else, BeastBoy looked up at the sky.

"Oh, crap. It's gonna be pouring rain by the time I get out of the store, I just know it."

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Indeed, by the time BeastBoy had finally finished his grocery shopping, there was a steady downpour of rain outside, soaking him the instant he stepped out from under any cover. He was prepared for a long, soggy walk back to the tower, but that was not what was meant to be.

As he walked, he heard the splashing noise of someone running very quickly in his direction from behind him. He turned, in time to see a figure run by, covered in a very dirty and tattered brown blanket, clutching something dearly, before rushing by him, and turning down an alleyway.

Immediately after that person appeared, two more chased after that person, shouting angrily about having been robbed. BeastBoy wasn't sure why, but he felt that the tattered person wasn't a vicious thief like these men were making it seem like. Dropping the bags he was carrying on the ground, he quickly ran in the direction the three people had went into.

BeastBoy found the person cornered in the alleyway, no way to escape as the two men came closer.

"Hey, hey, hey!" BeastBoy, running in between them, keeping things from getting too ugly. "What's the big deal here?"

"I'll tell you what the big deal is!" one of the men said.

"That person stole some food from us!" the other said angrily.

BeastBoy looked at the person that was cornered, and saw that the person was grasping what looked like a chicken leg. "It's just a little bit of chicken." BeastBoy said.

"But it was stolen."

"Okay, look, I've got some money. If I pay for it, it's like it never happened, right?" BeastBoy said, offering some money.

Both men eyed the money blandly, then snatched from his hand, muttering something that sounded like, "Fine."

BeastBoy sighed in relief, then walked over to the person that was cornered. "You okay?" he asked.

The person looked up and saw that it was a woman, with dark green eyes gazing at him. She had hair that was a gray color, like the actual color, and not the white color of elderly hair. Her was almost silver, like the gray fur that a cat would have.

"I'm...alright. Thank you." the woman said.

"Look. It's not a good idea to be out here in this kind of weather. Why don't you come with me? I'll find you somewhere dry to be." BeastBoy offered.

"But, I..."

"No excuses." BeastBoy said firmly. Taking the woman's hand, he lead her the way, remembering to grab the bags he had dropped first. "By the way, I'm BeastBoy. What's your name?" BeastBoy asked as he led her along.

"...Luna."

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Back at the tower, it appeared that no one was around in the common room. BeastBoy realized that the day had gone by quickly inside the tower, and his grocery mission was started at a much later time than he thought. It was likely that the other Titans were in bed or something. BeastBoy quickly fetched a towel, which he handed to Luna. "Here." BeastBoy said. "Dry yourself off, or you're going to get a cold or something." he said.

"...Thank you." Luna said. She abandoned the shoddy blanket that had been covering her, and began drying off her body, dressed in a suit almost like a tight uniform, although there seemed to be a good bit of wear on the suit. It was then that BeastBoy noticed the woman had a tail and animal ears the same color fur as her hair. BeastBoy was a little surprised, and Luna seemed to notice where his gaze was stuck on. "I know. It must be strange to see someone who looks like I do." Luna said.

"No, that's not it." BeastBoy said honestly. "I was a little surprised, yeah, but I think it looks nice. Wolf, right?"

"Yes."

"Lone wolf? Or did you have someone with you before?" BeastBoy asked.

Luna looked down. "I did have someone...a boss...almost a master, you could say." she said.

"I see. Did you love him?" BeastBoy asked.

After a long pause, Luna said, "No. I did not, and he felt no feelings for me, other than what I could be used for. A warrior."

"No feelings at all? Didn't that make you sad?" BeastBoy asked.

"I was taught that feelings would only get in the way of my work. But..." Luna said, trailing off.

"But?"

Luna gripped the towel tightly, trying to hold back some emotions that were welling up inside her. "...but...I would have at least liked a pat on the head..." she said, her voice cracking slightly.

Looking at this woman in front of him, so strong yet so fragile, BeastBoy smiled gently, walked over to Luna, and patted her gently on the head. Luna looked up in surprise, but BeastBoy just continued smiling, stroking her hair gently. Luna closed her eyes, instinctively relishing the sensation.

"He doesn't know what he was missing. If it was me, I'd give you a pat on the head every day. It's the least you deserve." BeastBoy said kindly, before taking his hand back, and walking away. "You know, all the other Titans are probably asleep. If you want, you can sleep here tonight. I'll explain everything to the Titans tomorrow morning. They'll understand." he said.

"This is more than I deserve." Luna said.

"No way. Like I said, it's the least we could do for you." BeastBoy said, walking away.

With BeastBoy gone, Luna was left alone in the common room, left to her thoughts. The image of the green little Titan was still fresh in her mind, as was the sensation of him gently stroking her hair, a sensation she had never felt before, and desired, but never expected it. She placed her hand on her head, where BeastBoy had placed his.

She blushed as she whispered, "Thank you...BeastBoy."

To emphasize her feelings right now, her tail was wagging furiously, happily...

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

And that's the next chapter! Just when things are slowing down, and Nia and Raven have revealed where they stand in terms of BeastBoy, another monkey wrench gets thrown in the machine. I hope you all are ready, because things will change now, and, actually, things aren't done getting crazy. I know this phrase is getting a little old, but I have another monkey wrench ready, and...well, you'll have to wait for the next chapter to see what that is.

Also, I'm thinking that the next chapter also might be the last one. Now, before you panic, if you were about to, I just think that rather than extending this story, I can start another one, that carries on from this, as a sequel of sorts, that gets back to the roots of this story, that being a perverted humorous romance and harem comedy. That's what I'm thinking of doing, so are all of you okay with that? Because I'll let you know of what the sequel's name will be so you can immediately find it when it comes out. Just thought I'd give my readers a heads-up.

In the meantime, review! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! See you next chapter!


	13. BeastBoy's Other New Acquaintance

Hello, everyone! After a good bit of consideration, I've decided NOT to create a sequel, but to continue the story onward past these chapters, and just make one story. After all, I've already got a story that, although still in progress, is still much longer than this story is. Besides, I like watching the review numbers on this story climb. Speaking of which, a celebration is in order! All you loyal readers have made this story my most reviewed one yet! YAHOO! Okay, now that that's out of my system, let's get on with the story!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the Teen Titans. But I do own Nia, Luna, and related characters.

**Chapter 13: BeastBoy's Other New Acquaintance.**

This time, BeastBoy slept in later than usual. He was in a rather deep, blissful sleep, which was the kind of sleep that one would only get every once in a blue moon.

So, naturally, it was rudely interrupted.

"What are YOU doing here?!" came Nia's voice, shocking BeastBoy upright, wide awake at the shouting that came.

"This can't be good." BeastBoy thought, quickly getting out of his bed, and moving into the common room, where the source of the noise was coming from. It wasn't hard to find the source of the problem. When BeastBoy got into the common room, he saw Nia first, and she was glaring with a mixture of anger and disbelief on her face. As he got into the room further, he saw exactly what it was she was glaring at.

It was Luna, apparently fully rested from last night. BeastBoy was at a loss to figure out why Nia seemed to be panicking, though. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Master!" Nia said, finally noticing him. "Look out! She's back and she's going to get rid of us all!" she said.

"Who is?"

"Who? Who else? Her!" Nia said pointing her paw at Luna.

"Luna?" BeastBoy said, looking at her in disbelief. Luna just lowered her head. "What are you talking about, Nia?"

"You don't know? She tried to take me out when I was kidnapped!"

"What?" BeastBoy said. "Luna...is this true?" he asked seriously.

Luna nodded slowly. "Indeed it is. But it was not my choice!" she said earnestly, looking at BeastBoy. "As I told you, I was commanded to do so, and I could not disobey a direct order! I never harbored any ill will towards her! Please, you must believe me!" Luna said, getting on her knees and bowing as she pleaded for forgiveness.

BeastBoy looked at her for a long time, then bent down, and began stroking her hair. Luna looked up, and green eyes met green eyes. "I believe you, Luna. After what I saw last night, I'm positive I can trust you." he said simply.

"Really?" Luna asked, and BeastBoy nodded. "Then I must insist you allow me to stay, on the basis that I must to everything I can to repay you, and repent for what I have done to her." Luna said, indicating Nia.

"Well, sure you can stay." BeastBoy said. "But you don't have to do anything to repay me." BeastBoy said.

Luna stood up. "That is where I must disagree. You have done more for me than I could have asked for. I will not allow this debt to go unpaid." Luna said, before beginning to exit the room.

As she walked away, Nia pulled BeastBoy closer. "Master, are you sure about this? Can we really trust her?" she asked.

"I know you're suspicious, but I see something that makes me certain, right now." BeastBoy said.

"What's that?" Nia asked. BeastBoy pointed in the direction Luna was heading, and Nia couldn't help but smile with BeastBoy at what they both saw.

Luna's tail was wagging quickly...

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Several minutes later, while BeastBoy and Nia were relaxing, Luna arrived again, but she had changed what she was wearing. She was now garbed in a maid outfit very similar to Nia's, but it was instead a green color that matched well with her eye color.

"She must have raided my wardrobe." Nia observed as Luna came in.

BeastBoy, however, was staring at Luna.

"Does it...look strange when I wear it?" Luna said, with uncharacteristic uncertainty. "I assumed it would be proper attire for serving you, but..."

"N-No, it looks really good on you!" BeastBoy said quickly. "I was just...admiring how good it looked on you."

"Hmm..." was Nia's reply.

"Really? Thank you very much." Luna said, bowing. "Now...I shall prepare a fitting breakfast for you." she said.

BeastBoy watched as Luna stepped into the kitchen, and began obtaining the ingredients she needed. As she bent over to obtain something from the refrigerator, thought, BeastBoy got to look at something he didn't intend to. As she bent over, BeastBoy got a full view of what she wore underneath the maid's outfit, which was a pair of black panties, made of a light material, perhaps lace or silk. BeastBoy's eyes widened at what he saw, and he tried to look away, but his eyes kept wandering back.

_'For someone who acts so tough, that's suprisingly feminine...'_ BeastBoy found himself thinking.

"Master, what are you looking at?" Nia said, moving next to BeastBoy.

BeastBoy's surprise caused him to act as if he was choking. "M-Me?" he coughed out. "N-Nothing."

"Hmm..." was all Nia replied with. "Just remember, Master doesn't eat meat." Nia said to Luna.

"I will take that into consideration." came Luna's reply.

And so she did. After a few minutes, Luna placed a plate of assorted foods in front of BeastBoy. As he looked at the plate, he saw it wasn't a conventional breakfast, but everything still looked well made.

"Well, time to dig in." BeastBoy said, picking up his fork, spearing some food on it, and putting it in his mouth. Luna seemed a little nervous as he took his first bites of the food, but she apparently didn't need to worry. After the first bite, BeastBoy smiled. "This is delicious!" he exclaimed, and proceeded to dig in, causing the plate of food to vanish in a short while. Patting his stomach, he sighed happily. "Thanks, Luna. That was really good." he said.

Luna looked as if she was about to burst into a wide grin. However, she contained herself and simply said, "I am glad that you enjoyed it. I hope all the meals I serve you will be met with this type of reaction." she said honestly.

BeastBoy took that statement in stride. "I'm sure they will. But, there's something that needs to be done first." he said.

"What is that?" Luna asked.

BeastBoy said nothing, but slowly pushed both Luna and Nia over to the couch, and pushed them both down so they would be sitting near each other. "I can tell that you two are still uncomfortable around each other. I'm going out for a while, and while I'm gone, I'd like you two to work things out, okay?"

"But, Master..."

"Nia...please?"

"...Okay."

"Good. Like I said, when I'm come back, I hope you've worked things out." BeastBoy said, leaving the tower without another word.

This was perhaps not one of BeastBoy's better ideas. Both parties involved simply sat on the couch, arms crossed, looking in the direction away from the other, neither speaking a word, nor trying to.

Eventually, though, Nia broke the silence. "Well...I guess...I forgive you for what happened back then. It wasn't...your fault." she said, breaking the ice slightly.

"Thank you." Luna said honestly.

"But I see what's really going on." Nia continued. "And Master needs someone sweet and feminine. I'm sorry, but that doesn't seem to be your strong suit."

"I disagree. BeastBoy is in need of someone who is strong, and will be able to take care of him. As honorable as he is, this is the least he deserves in life." Luna replied.

"Well, I'm not going to just give up and let you have him. I'm going to give it my all."

"...Likewise."

And with that, yet another rivalry had been formed, with BeastBoy being the sole reason...

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

BeastBoy had gone to the arcade to kill time, so that he would give Nia and Luna some time to reconcile. After a while, though, he was getting bored, and he decided it was time to head home.

As he stepped out of the arcade, though, he saw that a small crowd had gathered outside. Oddly, the entire crowd was made up of men, but BeastBoy couldn't be sure why. As he squeezed his way through the crowd, however, he became completely aware of exactly why this crowd had gathered.

In the center of all these guys, was a single woman. But the woman was incredibly sexy, enough to stun these men into immobilation and staring. She had a hair color that was almost golden, and her figure was exceedingly voluptuous, to say the least. Not to mention the tight clothes she was wearing, with the high cut of them allowing one to see so much of her legs. A blunt description of this look would be that there was no imagination necessary...what you saw was exactly what you would get, if you were lucky enough to attract her.

Which none of these men seemed to be doing, no matter how they tried. Even as they showered her with praise and promise, she merely looked around boredly with her eyes. BeastBoy finally noticed those eyes...they were the most sensual looking red that could seemingly exist. The only way to describe those eyes would be to say they were passion itself. One look with those eyes, and one would need a cold shower almost instantly. BeastBoy was so captivated by her eyes that it took him a few seconds before he realized the most striking feature of this woman...

She had rabbit ears. That fact was enough to shock BeastBoy into moving forward, trying to catch the woman's attention.

The woman sighed to herself. "No one here to interest me..." she said. "And this is starting to get a little old..."

"Hey!" BeastBoy called out, squirming forward.

"Hmm?" the woman said, BeastBoy having caught her attention. Upon seeing BeastBoy, the woman seemed to get an idea. "Oh, there you are!" she said, as if she had been waiting for him to arrive. She immediately moved over to BeastBoy, and locked her arms around one of BeastBoy's affectionately. "I've been waiting for you!" she said happily.

"Huh?" BeastBoy said in confusion.

"Play along." the woman whispered. Indeed, the action caused the men to realize they had no chance, and, amidst groans and glares towards BeastBoy, the crowd dispersed, and BeastBoy and the woman were left alone. "Whew...thanks for that." the woman said, letting go of BeastBoy.

"Umm...no problem." BeastBoy said, looking at the woman's rabbit ears.

The woman noticed him looking at her ears, and smiled. "Look nice, don't they?" she said.

"Y-Yeah, they do. Something tell me they aren't fake, either." BeastBoy said.

The woman poked BeastBoy in the forehead gently. "Bingo, cutie. They're real. I even have the tail to go with it, see?" she said, turning around and sticking her hips out to show BeastBoy the large round rabbit tail sticking out where the base of the spine was. "Go ahead. Feel how real it is." she offered. BeastBoy did as he was told, reaching his hand out to poke the tail. It was incredibly soft, and fluffy, too. As BeastBoy continued to feel it, he found it was big enough to fit in his hand. He squeezed it within his hand, and enjoyed the soft feeling before releasing. After releasing he went for it again, although he wasn't paying attention to where his hand went at this point. As he squeezed, he thought that something felt different about it this time. "Ahh...cutie, I think you missed the mark this time..." the woman said.

BeastBoy had been enjoying the sensation with his eyes closed, and as he opened his eyes, he saw exactly what was different. He had indeed missed the mark for her tail, and instead, his hand had gone downward a little, with his hand now placed upon the woman's rear. BeastBoy's face drained of color slightly, before he leapt back, embarassed. "I-I'm so sorry!" he shouted.

The woman giggled at BeastBoy's reaction. "It's okay, cutie. It was an accident. Hey, come on. Let's have a little something to eat, get to know each other." she said, grabbing BeastBoy's hand, which he had been flailing wildly, and leading him along. "By the way, cutie...what's your name?" the woman asked.

"B-BeastBoy..."

"BeastBoy? I like that name. My name's Nympha."

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

So, it came to be that BeastBoy sat with Nympha in a booth at a fast food restaurant. BeastBoy, still full from his breakfast, just ordered a small soda, and Nympha ordered one, too, along with a small salad to eat. For a while, BeastBoy just sipped at his soda, and watched Nympha quietly eat her salad. She was still captivating, even when simply eating.

"Hey, BeastBoy." Nympha said after a while.

"Yeah?"

"Just a question, but...why did you react so calmly to me having these ears? Most people don't." Nympha asked, rubbing one of her rabbit ears, which flopped forward, covering her eye. Somehow, her gaze with one eye hidden and one eye shown was even sexier.

"Well, I already know a few people like you, so it's not so surprising anymore. Besides, I'm green and have pointy ears. It's not like I'm one to judge, right?"

"Right." Nympha said, smiling, before taking a sip from the straw sticking out of her drink. BeastBoy watched her lips close around the straw intently. It was starting to make the room heat up a little.

_'Easy, BeastBoy. Keep it steady.'_ he thought to himself. "S-So, Nympha...what are you doing around here?" he asked, trying to keep his mind clear.

"I'm looking for someone." Nympha said. "I remember seeing him recently, and I've been looking for him for a little while."

"Does he know you're looking for him?"

"I'm not sure."

"Doesn't that make you a little worried?" BeastBoy asked. Nympha just shrugged, which made BeastBoy wonder vaguely how someone could look sexy even while doing something so simple as shrugging.

"Not really. I think I'm really close to finding him." she said. After that, she stood up, and BeastBoy did the same, as the two tossed away their trash, and stepped out of the fast food place. After stepping out of the building, Nympha brushed a few strands of her golden hair out of her eyes. "Well...thanks for spending some time with me, BeastBoy." she said. "I'm sure we'll see each other again." With that, she began walking away, on her own little path. Before she completely walked away, she turned back to BeastBoy, and winked at him.

BeastBoy waved back. "Yeah...maybe we will..." he said, just standing there for some time. After a long time, he remembered that he was supposed to be returning to the tower. "I hope everything's all right back there..." he said, heading off to the tower.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

As BeastBoy got back to the tower, he was immediately welcomed by the sight of Nia, Luna, and Raven all in the room. Curiously, all of them were looking at him.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"BeastBoy." Raven began. "We have something to discuss. Something that only recently came to our attention." she said.

"What?" BeastBoy asked. Raven pointed to the couch behind her, and BeastBoy saw that someone was getting up from there...

BeastBoy's eyes widened as he saw that it was none other than Nympha, who had somehow gotten to the tower before he did.

"Nia and Luna explained everything about why Luna's here, and that's fine, but none of us can explain her. She says she knows you." Raven said.

"N-Nympha?" BeastBoy said. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, did I forget to mention? The person I was looking for...was you." she said, smiling. Looking BeastBoy in the eyes, she said, "Now that I've found you, you can get as frisky as you want, like before..." Her tone was very suggestive.

"Frisky?" Luna repeated, her expression showing disbelief.

"Why, yes." Nympha said. "He did a little exploring, and found a treasure for himself." Nympha said, placing her own hand on her rear. "But then, who can blame him? I'm sure he wants a little more, now, don't you, cutie?" she said, pulling BeastBoy close to her in an embrace, his face getting placed right into Nympha's busty chest, ending up right in her cleavage. BeastBoy's face was rapidly turning red. "How about it?" she suggested, running her hand gently through the hair on the back of his head.

"Hey! That's my Master you're molesting!" Nia said.

"BeastBoy..." Raven said, her tone suggesting some venom in her voice.

Presented with a suggestive Nympha, a protective Nia, an agitated Raven, and a disbelieving Luna, and the prospect of dealing with them all under the same roof, only one thing was running through BeastBoy's brain...

_'I'm going to need a cold shower three times a day now...if I can live until tomorrow, that is...'_ he thought.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

That's a pretty big "if," isn't it? Heheheh...what is probably the biggest monkey wrench yet has just been thrown into the story, and there's plenty more chaos to follow, trust me. As if you guys can't see the possibilities of romance and humor with a sweet, innocent catgirl, a strong on the outside, sweet on the inside wolfgirl, a sexy and suggestive bunnygirl, and of course, Raven, right?

Well, stay tuned for more chapters! Don't forget to review! See ya next chapter!


	14. BeastBoy, The Tour Guide

Hello, everyone! Now that I've introduced the next monkey wrench in BeastBoy's life, let's see what results from that, shall we? Onward, my noble readers!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the Teen Titans. Just Nia, Luna, Nympha, and connected characters and plot points.

**Chapter 14: BeastBoy, The Tour Guide.**

"...And that's what happened." BeastBoy finished, after explaining how he had come to meet Nympha, although he omitted the part about accidentally groping her rear. Not that Nympha hadn't already insinuated that it had happened. When he finished, he looked around, hoping he wasn't in huge trouble, or that all the girls were jealous or something.

"Hmm..." Raven said, considering BeastBoy's story. "...Fine. I believe you. Still, having two new arrivals in less than a day..."

"Pretty amazing coincidence, I'd say." Nia said.

"Are we...going to be nuisances?" Luna asked, suddenly looking a little ashamed.

"N-No, that's not it." Raven said evasively.

"Yeah, she's right." BeastBoy said, speaking up again. "This place is huge, so there's no problem with room. She's just saying, it's just a little crazy, that's all."

"So that means it's okay if I live here, too?" Nympha said, putting on a slight pout.

"Y-Yeah..." BeastBoy replied, turning away in an attempt to avoid eye contact, and put himself in deeper trouble.

"Mmm...thanks, cutie." Nympha said, sliding her arms on BeastBoy's shoulders, then letting them drift down to his chest. "You won't regret it, I can promise you that..." she whispered in his ear, her breasts pressing against his back, sending another chill down his spine.

"Let him go." Luna said forcefully. Nympha only looked at Luna dully before letting go of BeastBoy. "Such blatant displays are beneath BeastBoy's notice." Luna stated.

"Besides, he's my master! That's my job!" Nia said, causing BeastBoy to blush further.

_'There's no reason to just blurt that out, Nia...'_ he thought to himself.

"That's enough." Raven said firmly, ending the argument before it began.

"Fine, fine." Nympha said idly. "I had something to ask, anyway. BeastBoy, would you mind showing me around the city? When I was looking for, as it turned out, you, I didn't get much time to enjoy the sights. But now, if I'm going to be living around here, I should be able to know where to go, right?" she said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." BeastBoy said.

"I want to come, as well." Luna chimed in. BeastBoy looked at her. She blushed a little before speaking again. "W-Well, I had not been able to get a feel for the city before you found me, so...I thought it would be a good experience." she said evasively.

"That's fine with me." BeastBoy said.

"Master!" came Nia's voice. "Don't forget about me! You haven't taken me on a walk in such a long time!" she whined.

"Okay, okay! I'll show you all around the city for a while. Just don't get into a fight about it or something." BeastBoy said. A few minutes later, he found himself surrounded by the three girls as they began heading out of the tower. After a few seconds, BeastBoy noticed that Raven was with them, as well. "Rae? Why are you coming?" he asked.

Raven blushed the tiniest bit, before looking away. "I could just use some fresh air, that's all." she said curtly.

BeastBoy had a feeling that wasn't the only reason...

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

So, after some time, BeastBoy found himself leading the girls around the city, showing them the basic sights, sounds, and places of the town he knew so well. Of course, BeastBoy only knew a select few places to go, since he was the type of person to find a few regular places to hang out, and never really defer from that course. So, after only a little while, he had pointed out all the major places to be to the girls he traveled with. He had saved his favorite place to be for last, though...

"And this..." BeastBoy said grandly. "...is the arcade. One of my personal favorite places to be." he said proudly.

"Looks fun!" Nia said happily.

"Well, we have time to kill. Let's go in." Nympha said.

"Is that okay with you two?" BeastBoy asked, directed towards Luna and Raven.

Luna nodded. "Although recreational, these games are good for coordination and the like." Luna said.

As Luna, Nympha, and Nia headed into the arcade, BeastBoy glanced at Raven. For a little while, she said nothing, until finally...

"Whatever." she said, shrugging, and she followed BeastBoy inside the arcade.

"Come on, Rae. We'll find you something you'll like, and that you're good at." BeastBoy said.

"If you say so."

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Elsewhere in the city, was a quaint little pub, although one that went against the norm. While most pubs and bars were full of drunkards with tattered clothing, and muscled tough guys ready to pound the next person to walk through the doors into mincemeat, this one was different. Granted, no one in there was dressed particularly snazzy, but the atmosphere in there wasn't as hostile as one would expect. There was the typical bar, with stools in front for patrons to sit while the bartender served them, a small television screen that rarely had the channel changed, and there were a few outdated pinball machines, and a couple of pool tables for playing, and although that seemed like the place for thugs to hang, there was no real violence in there.

This attitude was in part due to the bartender himself. At first glance, no one would see anything different about this man. But those who knew him thought there was something...different about him. He gave off a feeling of power, although he was naturally a peaceful person, by the way he acted. Strangest about him, however, was that he didn't reveal his real name, but insisted everyone call him by a nickname he had, called "The Boss."

On this day, The Boss was tending to the few customers he had at this time of day, and cleaning a single glass, when the doors opened, and in walked a man covered in clothes that looked like they were once very fashionable, but had been worn out greatly, as if they hadn't been taken care of since they were purchased. The man weakly walked over to a stool, and sat down. The Boss walked over to him calmly.

"Just give me something. Whatever I can handle." the man said. He had a hood up and was looking down, so The Boss couldn't see his face.

"Let's start you off easy, pal." The Boss said, handing him one of the lesser alcoholic drinks. The man took it gratefully and took slow drinks from it. "You look like you got a story to tell. Care to share?" The Boss said.

The man put his drink down and sighed. "I thought I had everything figured out. Everything I thought, I believed in..."

"Boy, I've heard stories start like that before. This won't end well..." The Boss said, mostly to himself.

"Let's just say...I was cruel to my sister...very cruel..."

"I'm all ears." The Boss said kindly, listening to this man's story...

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

In the arcade, all the group had been having some fun, playing various games of skill and chance. After a while, though, Raven had begun to tire of the place, and she located BeastBoy to tell him just that.

"Oh, all right." BeastBoy said, after she told him. "On one condition, though. We all finish by playing one game, together, all of us." he said, emphasizing the fact that Raven must participate.

"Fine." Raven said. "But where are you going to find a game that let's five people play?" BeastBoy pointed behind her, and Raven saw that she was standing right in front of a game called _**Cretaceous City 2**_. The game appeared to be a type of shooter game, featuring dinosaurs as the foes, equipped to suit a total of six players. "Oh." Raven said simply.

Moments later, Nia, Nympha, and Luna had been located, and all agreed to finish by playing that game together. Everyone got themselves set up, although it took a few more seconds for Nia, since the guns were meant for human hands and not paws, but they managed to get her weapon ready comfortably. After starting the game, all five players were ready to shoot some dinosaurs.

Anyone watching them would be in awe at their skill. They were blazing through levels, working a top condition, even though BeastBoy was the only one who had any real experience with this game. Even in the face of onslaughts of small, quick dinos, or the boss creatures towering on the screen, these five didn't falter, until finally, they had defeated the final bosses, a male and female Tyrannosaurus pair, did they relax, and watch their scores climb. After they were done, they entered their three initials into the ranks, although their positions were sporadic amongst the top fifty places.

"Okay, it's over." Raven said, placing the gun back in its holster.

"Wait!" BeastBoy said. "Now they show us who was best in certain areas, and our level of teamwork." he said, and Raven looked back at the screen, crossing her arms.

After a few seconds, the screen read:

**Sharpshooter (This marks the person with the greatest accuracy):**

**LUN**

"Go, Luna!" BeastBoy said, patting her on the back.

"It was nothing, really." Luna said, failing to hide her smile. "I just thought I shouldn't fire until I was sure I should hit."

"Looks like it worked." Nympha said.

The screen flashed another message:

**Quick Draw (This marks the person with the quickest reactions):**

**NIA**

"Me?" Nia said, not believing it.

"Bet it was because they scared you so much, you pulled the trigger as soon as you saw them." BeastBoy said teasingly.

"Master!" Nia said, pouting. Everyone else just chuckled.

Another message appeared:

**Endurance Elite (This marks the one whose skill didn't falter under relentless attack):**

**RAE**

"All right, Rae!" BeastBoy said.

"So the one who didn't want to play would have lasted the longest." Nympha said.

"All I did was stay calm when there were a lot." Raven said simply, although inwardly, she was shocked.

Before another reply, the screen was changing again:

**Kreature Killer (This marks the person who killed the most dinosaurs):**

**NYM**

"Nympha?" Luna said, in slight shock.

"I guess, beneath that bunny outside, lurks a real beast." BeastBoy said dramatically.

Nympha giggled. "In more ways than one, Tiger." she said, running her fingers up BeastBoy's spine, sending a chill down it.

Before that could continue, another message was brought up:

**Protective Pal (This marks the one who valued his partners over themself):**

**BB**

"What can I say?" BeastBoy said proudly. "A man's got to protect his ladies."

"Oh, Master!" Nia said happily.

"A very noble thought." Luna said, smiling.

"Mmm...so manly..." Nympha said suggestively.

"BeastBoy, you dope..." Raven said, but she was smiling.

"Okay, here comes the final message. It shows how well our teamwork was." BeastBoy said.

Everyone waited for the final message:

**Level Of Teamwork:**

**100.0**

**You are perfect for each other. You were destined to be together.**

"Yeah! Perfect teamwork!" BeastBoy said happily, although the woman in the group seemed to be thinking about the last thing the machine said. "Uhh...something wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing." Raven said quickly. "Come on, let's go home. It's getting late." Raven said. BeastBoy nodded, and everbody headed home...

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Back at home, it was indeed late, and BeastBoy stretched a little as they got home. "Geez, I'm a little sore. Today's had its toll on me." he said.

Suddenly, Nympha's eyes lit up. She walked closer to BeastBoy. "Well then, let me show you something that'll make you feel better..." she said, grabbing his hand and pulling him away.

"Nympha, what...?" BeastBoy said, but she shushed him, and continued to pull him along.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Nia said, following them.

"I don't like the way that was going." Luna said, following Nia.

"Oh, come on, you two." Raven said, inevitably following both of them.

This pursuit led to BeastBoy's room, where the door was shut, but not so much that Nia, Luna, and Raven couldn't hear the conversation behind the door.

"Are you sure this is okay?" came BeastBoy's voice, uncertain.

"Shh...don't worry. Leave everything to me." came Nympha's reply. Then came a few seconds of silence...

"Aahh..."

"Feels good, doesn't it?"

"Y-Yeah..."

"Then I'll keep doing it."

"Ah! N-Not there..."

"Hmm? It seems I've found a sweet spot." came Nympha's voice, followed by a giggle.

"Ah! If you keep doing that..."

"But doesn't it feel good?"

"Y-Yeah, but...I'll..."

"Don't fight it..."

"I'll...I'll..."

By this point, the three eavesdroppers could stand it no longer.

"What are you doing to my Master?!"

"How could you do this to BeastBoy?!"

"Just stop it!"

At this point, however, the three realized they had crashed a scene much different then they imagined. BeastBoy was laying on his stomach, and Nympha was sitting gently on top of him, her hands at his sides.

"What's up?" BeastBoy asked.

"W-We thought..." Nia said, at a loss for words.

"Well..." Luna said.

"What are you doing?" Raven asked evasively.

"Oh, well, Nympha was giving me a massage, but she found a spot were I was ticklish. I tried to get her to stop, before I practically wet myself." BeastBoy said.

"Oh." the three girls said simultaneously. They all then muttered some random excuse to leave the room, blushing heavily.

"I wonder what that was about?" BeastBoy said.

"I think I know." Nympha said. "They think we were doing something a bit more...private."

"Really?" BeastBoy said.

"Uh-huh." Nympha said. Then she bent over and whispered. "Want to make those thoughts a reality?"

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Heheheheh...I love being perverted in these stories, and I hope you people love it when I'm perverted. That being said, I must apologize for not getting this chapter up sooner. Slight writer's block, coupled with the inability to get to the computer, are to blame. However, I hope this chapter made up for it. After all, looks like there something going on, unknown to BeastBoy and the others.

Also, there's a special reference to another of my stories in this chapter. I'll leave it to those who've read the story in question to find out, but I'll make it much easier...check the bar. Oh, and _**Feline Jaye**_, if you want to make a suggestion, go ahead. I'm always open to them.

Anyway, don't forget to R&R! I hope to see you next chapter, sooner than this one's wait, I hope!


	15. BeastBoy's Wild Night

Hello there, everyone! It's time to continue this story, and get to some true perversion. I've been wanting to do this chapter for a while, and I think now is the time. So bear with me, as the storyline takes the back seat for now, so to speak. With that said, prepare yourself for something crazy and ridiculous, yet...hopefully...hilarious! Let's go!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the Teen Titans. I do own Nia, Nympha, Luna, and the connected plot points.

**Chapter 15: BeastBoy's Wild Night.**

Although Nympha seemed ready and willing to have some sultry fun with BeastBoy, BeastBoy squirmed away from her and managed to talk his way out of it, somehow. However, his problems today would not end there...

"Time for bed." BeastBoy said, after yawning widely. He was in the common room, and after saying so, Nia began following him to his room. Unknown to them, however, Nympha was following them. As they got into the room, BeastBoy got into bed, and Nia stripped down and slid in next to him. BeastBoy was getting comfortable, until a voice spoke next to him.

"Mind if I join in?" Nympha's voice whispered in BeastBoy's ear, making him quickly turn over. Even Nia sat up a little.

"Nympha?" BeastBoy said, surprised.

"What are you doing here?" Nia asked.

"Why not? It's more fun with three people." Nympha said, and BeastBoy was relieved to see she was fully clothed. "Besides, I need a comfy place to sleep." she said, sliding closer to BeastBoy. "And I can't think of a place more comfy than next to you. What do you say?" she said, looking BeastBoy straight in the eyes. BeastBoy found it hard to resist those passionate red eyes she had.

"I...o-okay..." he said. "If...it's okay with Nia." he added.

Nia was silent for a while, but she finally consented, although slightly grudgingly. "It's fine." she said.

"Perfect..." Nympha said, sliding in closer to BeastBoy. Although Nia said nothing, her grip on BeastBoy's other arm became more pronounced.

As BeastBoy pondered the situation he was now in, his door came open. This time, Luna was entering the room, a determined look on her face. "Luna? What are you doing here?" BeastBoy asked.

Although Luna spoke with conviction, her gaze didn't quite meet BeastBoy's. "I...I thought that it would be prudent to keep myself in the same room as you." she said. When BeastBoy still looked confused, she pressed on. "I mean, you are a hero, and many villains would try to take advantage of the time when you are asleep. However, I am able to awaken in an instant, and could protect you from any dangers, and...Nympha, put yopur clothes back on this instant!" Luna suddenly interjected, and BeastBoy turned.

Nympha had decided to do exactly what Nia did, and disrobe completely, and she chose to do it in the middle of Luna's speech. BeastBoy's eyes widened as his vision was captivated. _'Oh, God, they're huge!'_ was the only thing that went through his mind, even as he tried to turn away.

"It's only natural." Nympha said innocently, sliding back in next to BeastBoy.

Luna glared at Nympha. "In addition, BeastBoy, my presence might prevent Nympha from some of her...unseemly ideas." she continued.

"Luna, I'm fine with it as long as the others are, but there's really not much room." BeastBoy said.

"No problem." Luna said. "I can sleep on the edge of the bed. It's an ideal spot." she said, laying across the edge of the bed, unintentionally laying on BeastBoy's legs in the process.

As it turned out, the girls were fast to fall asleep, although BeastBoy was unable to sleep for a little while, perhaps because he was now surrounded by attractive women, two of which were naked. As his mind wandered, he looked over at Nia, who was purring contently, then to Nympha. Despite the way she acts awake, asleep she seemed almost angelic, one of her bunny ears flopped over part of her face. Every so often, he nose would twitch just slightly. The overall effect was adorable. Finally, BeastBoy looked down to where Luna slept, on her side, laying across BeastBoy's legs. Her arms and legs were moving, as if she was dreaming she was running.

Although they were chaotic when they were awake, asleep they were angels, and BeastBoy couldn't help but smile at that fact, as he himself drifted to sleep.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

The next morning, BeastBoy awoke to discover that he was not the first one awake. Although Nia was next to him, still snoozing, Luna and Nympha were awake, and were discussing something.

"Morning..." BeastBoy said, still groggy.

"Oh, good morning, cutie!" Nympha said happily. She walked over to BeastBoy and bent down in front of him, looking him in the eye. "Anything I can...help you with? Something to help you wake up?" she said. BeastBoy was awake enough now, due to the exposure of a more than moderate amount of cleavage to his eyes. Granted, Nympha wasn't naked, but she was currently clothed in red lingerie.

"I-I'm fine." he said quickly.

"That is what I was talking about." Luna said firmly, pulling Nympha away from BeastBoy. "I simply can't accept you parading around in front of someone as noble as BeastBoy!" she said, pointing at Nympha.

Nympha took this in stride. "Can't stop a girl in love." she said, then smiled at Luna. "Isn't that right, Luna, dear?"

"W-What are you implying?" Luna said.

"I'm saying that besides Nia, I'm not the only girl with animal ears vying for his attention, am I?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You could at least be a little more assertive showing it to him."

"At least I don't parade around in my underwear!"

"I don't have anything I need to hide. There's no need for modesty here. We're all girls." Nympha said.

_'I get the feeling I've been forgotten...'_ BeastBoy thought dully.

"And since we're all girls..." Nympha said, a small glint in her eyes.

"W-What are you...?" Luna began, but her sentence was cut off as Nympha grabbed her clothes, and in a flurry of movement, including resistence from Luna, Nympha removed Luna's clothes from her, leaving Luna standing naked in front of Nympha, who looked like she was scanning her.

"Well, well..." Nympha said. "Like I said, we've got nothing to hide. If anyone, you should be flaunting those. I didn't think yours were bigger than mine." she said.

_'They're...bigger than Nympha's...'_ BeastBoy thought weakly.

"H-How dare you!" Luna said, trying to cover up her sacred areas. She was blushing heavily.

"What's going on here?" came a voice, as Nia appeared to have finally woken up, and was getting out of the bed, still naked. "Why are you both naked?" she asked.

"Comparisons." Nympha said simply.

"Comparisons?" Nia repeated, then looked down at her own breasts, then back at Nympha and Luna. Her expression grew sour. "That's not fair..." she said. "I'm the one who serves Master! I should have the biggest boobs!" she said bluntly.

"It does seem unfair, doesn't it?" Nympha said. "A real woman like myself should have the better bust."

"I-I'm telling you, they're not that big!" Luna insisted.

By this point in time, BeastBoy had since dashed out of the room, and was now standing in front of the sink in the kitchen, spraying cold water on his face in a steady stream.

_'This is not the way to wake up in the morning...'_ he thought.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Later on, the argument had passed, and everyone was hanging out in the common room. BeastBoy and Nia were relaxing, while Luna prepared some food. Nympha hadn't been seen for a while, and neither had the other Titans, to be exact.

"I wonder what she's up to." BeastBoy said, voicing his concern to Nia and Luna.

"I'm sure she's fine." Nia said.

"She's probably out partying or some such." Luna said.

It was at that moment that the common room doors opened up, and in stepped Nympha, carrying a brown paper bag, with a big smile on her face.

"Where have you been, Nympha?" BeastBoy asked.

"Oh, around town. I went with the other Titans." Nympha replied.

"And where are they?"

"Oh, don't worry about them." Nympha said mysteriously. Then she smiled as she pulled out a bottle of liquid from the paper bag. "Now, let's have a party!" she exclaimed, going to the kitchen to pour some drinks.

"A party?" BeastBoy repeated, standing up.

"Yeah! To break the ice a little. We're all a bit too tense near each other. We just need to relax." Nympha said, pouring the liquid in several cups. She then handed it over to everyone in turn. "Drink up!" she said, raising her cup as if to toast someone.

"What is this stuff?" BeastBoy asked, while Nia took a drink, as did Luna, albeit slightly suspiciously.

"Just something to help loosen the nerves." Nympha said, taking a drink from her own cup.

BeastBoy regarded his own cup, then shrugged as he downed the liquid quickly. As he put the cup down, he immediately began to feel a little off. But it was a pleasant sensation. He felt more calm, relaxed, more confident. He was still curious, though. "Whoa...c'mon, tell me. What's the stuff called?" he asked, slightly dizzy.

"This?" Nympha said, holding up the bottle. Her cheeks were slightly rosy. "Just a little type of sake I picked up." she said, smiling. "Now, let's party!" she said happily, pouring more of the drink in the cups.

"I feel good..." Nia said, smiling widely.

"This is...really calming..." Luna said, less effected, but still not walking straight.

"Whoo! Party!" BeastBoy found himself saying, after taking another drink. The night was about to get interesting...

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

And indeed it did. Before long, all four of them were on the ground in the common room, simply laughing loudly. Although none of them were sure how it had happened, they were all partially undressed. BeastBoy's torso was exposed, and the girls all had more flesh exposed than usual, although for a change, they weren't exposing anything that should be publicly covered.

"Meow...Mashter..." Nia said, slurring her words as she rubbed against BeastBoy.

"Here, kitty..." BeastBoy said, his gaze unfocused.

Nympha, who seemed the most sobered of them all, was laughing at these sights. "Now this is what I call fun! Let's keep it going!" she said, and the others cheered.

"What the hell is going on here?!" came a sudden exclamation from above them. Everyone looked up to see Raven glaring down at them. Nympha seemed to have disappeared.

"R-Rae..." BeastBoy said, hiccupping. "Weren't you gone with the other Titans?"

"I never left the tower. I came to see what was causing all this noise, and what do I find?" she demanded, to which no others had an explanation. They weren't entirely sure themselves.

Suddenly, Nympha appeared behind Raven. "Here, Raven." she said, offering her one of her tea cups. "This tea will keep you calm."

"Thanks." Raven said, not even paying attention to who was offering the cup, and downed the whole thing in one gulp. "Now, as I was saying..." Raven began, but she stopped short, and her gaze lost its focus. BeastBoy, even with his dulled thought process, thought he saw where this was going. Sure enough, Raven then said, "Gimme another cup of that tea." Nympha promptly obeyed, pouring another cup, of what was most decidedly not tea, but the same drink the others had been having. After downing another glass, Raven's gaze seemed to detach from the moment. Everything would get even more interesting with Raven's next statement...

"So...can I join in?"

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Again, the entire group, now consisting of Raven, was on the ground. BeastBoy still had something to ask.

"R-Rae...why isn't the whole place explodin' or something? You've been acting crazy, after all." he said dully.

"I dunno..." Raven said, completely different from her normal attitude. "Alcohol dulls the senses, so I guess it dulls the sense of emotional instability my powers react to."

"Huh?"

"Whatever, just drink some more." Raven said, to which BeastBoy tried to get up, and fell forward, landing on Nympha's breasts, to which she squeezed him close.

"Ah...getting frisky again, honey?" Nympha said, a deep flush on her face.

"No, Mashter! You only shupposhed to do that with me!" Nia said, moving in front of BeastBoy and sticking her hips out in his direction.

"BeastBoy..." came Luna's voice, next to him. She had moved over to him, with an insistent look in her eyes. "Please...rub my tummy..." she said, whining slightly, before removing the clothes that obstructed her stomach, and showing off her lithe body, including the black bra she had on. BeastBoy complied, gently rubbing his hand over Luna's stomach, which elicited a happy sigh from her. "Mmm...that feels good..." she said, as BeastBoy's hand slid up and down her stomach, until it went up too far, and his hand rested on her breast, even larger than Nympha's. Even in his current state, BeastBoy knew he should hesitate right now. Luna whimpered lightly. "Don't stop..." she said, placing her own hand on his, and moving it in front of her face, and she began licking his fingers. "I want you to be my Master..." she said wishfully, before releasing his hand and moving elsewhere, her tail wagging furiously.

"BeastBoy!" came Raven's voice, before he felt his face being seized and turned in her direction. There was accusation in her gaze, albeit an unfocused one. "What you doing with all these animal chicks, huh? Youse shupposed to be mah man!" she said, heavily slurring her words as she spoke. "What's wrong wit' me, huh? Is my boobs to shmall or something?" she said, grabbing him and pressing him into them. "They're no smaller than Nia's, you know!" she said forcefully.

"Hey, hey!" Nympha said, finally interjecting once again. "This is supposed to be a happy time, for us all to love each other. There's no need to get jealous or something." she said. "Besides, if that's the case, I have a solution." she said, smiling suggestively.

"Really? What's that?" came the simultaneous reply from Nia, Raven, and Luna.

Nympha didn't answer them, and instead beckoned them to move closer to BeastBoy. The other girls took that as an offer to cling to BeastBoy, as did Nympha, leaving BeastBoy with a girl attached to each limb. "Well, cutie..." Nympha said, blowing in his ear. "...wanna take this to your room?"

BeastBoy, normally very conservative in this regard, had his percerption altered quite a bit from the night. That, coupled with what could be an overload of pheromones in the air, could be what attributed to his lack of really thinking about the situation he was in right now.

"Well..." he said, gazing unfocusedly at each girl in turn, insistence in each of their gazes. "...I guesh!" he said.

That night, many sounds echoed from the tower, many of which were...somewhat unwholesome...

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Many, many sounds, I'm sure. Well, chalk the wait for this chapter up to writer's blocks once again. Curse them all! I really do hope this chapter, which was something I've been thinking of for so long, made up for it.

That being said, please **NOTE: I DO NOT CONDONE WHAT JUST HAPPENED. DO NOT DO THIS IN REAL LIFE. I SIMPLY USED IT FOR THE FIC, WHERE IT COULD BE COMEDIC. DO NOT IMITATE. DO NOT BE OFFENDED. REMEMBER MY WORDS IN BOLD PRINT. I DON'T CONDONE THIS KIND OF SCENARIO IN REAL LIFE.**

Well, that's done. I hope I can get the next chapter up sooner than this, and continue the story onward. Don't forget to R&R! See you later!


	16. BeastBoy's Next Day

Hello, everyone! I'm really sorry for the wait for the next chapter, as I know you've all been waiting to see what happens when the group sobers up the next morning. I've had so many opportunities to get started, being on vacation right now, but the relieving of all my stress made me lose my focus for a while. But, I promised myself I would get another chapter up during my vacation, and here we go!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the Teen Titans, but I do own the animal girls and those connected to them.

**Chapter 16: BeastBoy's Next Day.**

_BeastBoy was dreaming, that much he knew. He felt like he was flaoting through an empty space, full of nothing but darkness. Strangely, there was something calming about this apparent isolation, like he was in a place of perfect relaxation or something._

_BeastBoy sighed in bliss as he floated through the space, lying on his back, enjoying what felt like the gentle caress of a breeze. After a few seconds, though, he heard a small noise to his side._

_"Meow..."_

_BeastBoy looked over, and saw a small white cat staring at him with deep blue eyes. It appeared inquisitive at first, but a second later it began moving over to him, moving slowly but smoothly, almost like moving through water. As it got near to him, it rubbed against his hand, purring loudly. BeastBoy smiled as he stroked the cats snow colored fur, while the feline kept returning for more. After a few more seconds..._

_"Woof!"_

_BeastBoy looked to his other side, and saw a gray furred, medium sized dog staring at him, looking like it was pleading for something. BeastBoy smiled and beckoned the animal closer, to which the dog promptly replied with a wagging tail and quick movements toward BeastBoy. Upon arriving, BeastBoy smiled wider as he patted the dog's head, while the dog continuously licked his face. After a few seconds, the dog and cat finally came in contact, and all activity stopped for a while, as the two animals stared at each other. While BeastBoy was nervous for a short while, that anxiety vanished as the dog panted happily, and put its face closer to the cat, and the cat began rubbing against the dogs face, purring all the while._

_Then, BeastBoy felt a weight upon his chest, that seemed to come from almost nowhere. Looking towards his stomach, he saw a cute little white bunny staring at him. He smiled again, and picked up the bunny and pulled it close to him, getting it right in front of his face. Its small pink nose was twitching repeatedly, and it seemed perfectly at ease after he picked it up. He placed it on his chest again, and it hopped towards the cat and dog. The cat immediately began rubbing against it and purring, while the dog's tail wagged happily._

_As BeastBoy looked up, he saw another new arrival to his small group. The best way to describe what he saw flying in front of him was a small demon, looking remarkably like the playful female imps one might find in a video game. Small black wings, attached to an equally small body, wearing tight articles of clothing, with pointy little ears, and an impish smile on her face. She quikly blew a small kiss in BeastBoy's direction, then flew over to the animals, and sat on the cat's back. The animals themselves looked almost like they were discussing something, which the little demon must have been joining in._

_"BeastBoy..."_

_This startled BeastBoy out of his placid state. His name was being called from the direction the animals, as well as the small demon, were, but as he turned, he was shocked to see Nia, Luna, Nympha, and even Raven standing exactly where the animals would have been._

_Even more shocking for him was the fact that they were all naked._

_BeastBoy quickly sat up, backing away, in a reaction very similar to the kind of one he would have while awake. Still, he found that for all his scrambling to try and get away, he wasn't moving anywhere, while the girls were moving closer, smiling affectionately at him. Even once they were right next to him, he was still trying to get away. That soon stopped once Nympha had her hands on him, and quickly forced his clothes off of him, before she descended towards his legs, while Luna and Nia clutched BeastBoy's arms against their bodies, and Raven slowly began to reveal herself in front of BeastBoy..._

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"Gwah!" BeastBoy yelled, as he woke up from his dream, then he immediately groaned as his awakening was greeted with a sharp pain in his head. "Ugh...my head...what happened last night?" he groaned, unable to rack his brains for what went on the previous evening. As he moved to the side, he suddenly went off balance and fell to the ground. Groaning as he stood up, he realized he had fallen asleep on the couch in the common room, although he wasn't sure exactly how he got there. Scratching his head in confusion, he went over to the sink in the kitchen area, started running some cold water, and splashed some on his face in an attempt to sharpen his dulled senses. "Hmm...wonder where everyone is?" he said out loud.

"Friend BeastBoy!" came a voice from behind him, startling his so much that he lurched forward, drenching himself in the steady stream of water from the faucet. Spluttering as he pulled back, he already knew exactly who had startled him.

"Morning, Star." he said, turning around. As he was fully around, he was face to face with his alien teammate, and the shock of this close encounter made him take a few steps back. For whatever reasons, Starfire looked a little concerned. "W-What's up?" he asked nervously.

Starfire didn't reply immediately, but instead reached over to him, and gently pulled him close, in a hug that was drastically different from her usual back breaking embraces. "I am simply relieved to see you are in good health, particularly after what I was told transpired the previous night." she said, releasing him.

"After what transpired last night?" BeastBoy repeated.

"Yes." Starfire said. "I just met with friend Nympha on the way here, while she was on the way to the room of showering, and she explained what happened. Although she did not reveal everything, the details she explained sounded very much like the Tamaranian ritual of Krifglar." she said.

"Krifglar?" BeastBoy said blankly.

"Yes." Starfire said. "It is a ritual where a male and female will initiate physical love. I have learned from books, however, that the normal Earthling's limit is one release per ritual. Yet I understand you did this ritual with friends Nia, Luna, Nympha, and even friend Raven. I was worried about your health, but I see you are okay. I'm very relieved!" she said, smiling. Right after saying that to BeastBoy, she flew off, leaving BeastBoy stunned in her wake.

Quickly he turned around and began splashing water on his face again. _'Good Lord, what have I done?!'_ he thought to himself.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

In the city, one man stood on the sidewalk, leaning against a lamppost, while staring straight at the giant "T" that was Titans Tower. This man was wearing sunglasses to cover his blue eyes, but nothing inconspicuous existed to cover the burn marks on the side of his face. Still, if anyone was giving him odd glances, he paid no mind to them. He merely stared at the tower and thought to himself.

_'So, she's in there, huh? I've got to think of exactly how I'm going to approach the matter this time. I have to get to her now!'_ he thought with determination.

Many hours of planning lay ahead for this man...

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

As BeastBoy sat nervously in the common room, still thinking about what he was told he did last night, Nia came into the room as well.

"Master?" she said.

"Gah! N-Nia! Uh...h-how are you this morning. You okay?" he said nervously.

"Yeah, I'm okay, I guess." Nia said, placing a paw on her head. "But my head hurts really bad, and I can't remember what went on last night..." she said.

Hearing that, BeastBoy let out a sigh of relief. "Don't worry, Nia. I'll get you something for your headache." he said, walking her over to the kitchen.

"Would you mind getting me some, too?" came a voice from the side. BeastBoy looked and saw Luna, staggering into the room, holding her head. "I've got such a migraine...can't remember anything, either..." she said.

BeastBoy smiled, again relieved. "Sure, Luna. Come here. I needed some, too, anyway." he said, beckoning her closer. Once the proper medicine had been taken, Luna and Nia left the kitchen to relax on the couch, but BeastBoy stood over the sink, and sighed in relief again. "I haven't seen Rae yet, but it sounds like nobody remembers what happened last night..." he said to himself.

No sooner had he finished that statement, though, did he feel two large bulges press against his back, and he felt some soft hands grip his own.

"I remember everything, sweetie." came Nympha's voice in his ear. BeastBoy could only gulp as he began feeling nervous again. "That was the most amazing night ever. You're so energetic...and your certainly not...lacking where it counts..." she said seductively, then he felt her kiss him on the cheek, before releasing him and moving away. Of all the people he had seen, she seemed completely unharmed by the previous night.

BeastBoy rubbed his temples in exhaustion. "I need some advice. I think I'll talk to Cyborg. No way would Robin be cool about all this...Cyborg won't, either, but I just won't tell him everything..." BeastBoy said. After saying that, he went off to find his partially mechanical friend...

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

On the outskirts of the city was a mansion that overlooked the city. Typically, these types of houses would play host to some type of eccentric billionaire, who has many questionable ideas and attitudes.

This mansion was no exception. In front of a stone fireplace, sitting in a cushy, expensive armchair, sat such an eccentric billionaire. However, while most people may picture these eccentrics as handsome, if a little strange, would be disgusted at the sight of this man. He was a man of small stature, and much of that stature involved the girth of his stomach. His squinty eyes sat almost in the center of a face that looked like it was made of silly putty, folded around by a child with inadequate motor skills. Currently, this man sat perusing a magazine, although his gaze suggested a high level of boredom. Until his eyes gazed at a certain photograph...

"Oh!" he cried out, and his voice could be compared to tires spinning on a gravel road. "Butler! Butler!" he called out, summoning his servant, who he didn't bother to remember the name of.

"Yes, sir?" his butler said, rushing into the room.

"Take a look at this!" the man demanded, showing him a moderately sized picture of several people in front of an arcade. The caption beneath said the people were Teen Titans members Raven and BeastBoy, with new friends Nia, Luna, and Nympha. "The ears! The tails! They're perfect! I must have them!"

"Sir?" the butler asked, a little in the dark about the situation.

"And the other girl as well. It'll be nice to have a regular one to break up monotony..."

"I still don't think I understand, sir..."

"Are you stupid?! What else could I want them for?" the man said, and suddenly his gaze became amazingly unwholesome. "Their soft skin against mine...the beauty of those animal parts...maybe they'll even make their respective sounds..." he said, practically moaning and drooling.

_'Ugh...this perverted man is almost more than I can stand...I can't believe he's really his father's son...'_ the butler thought to himself, but out loud, he had to say, "I see. What would you have me do, sir?" he asked.

"Go out and find some strong people. People who could take them by force easily. Tell them money is no concern."

"Yes, sir..." the butler said, before leaving in a hurry.

Meanwhile, the man's gaze had shifted back to the picture in the article. "Mark my words. I will have my way with all four of you..." he said, licking his lips as he rubbed his fingers over the girls in the picture, while the real articles were unaware of his plan...

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"Well, B, if you ask me, you're a lucky little grass stain." Cyborg said, adjusting a few things on his car.

"Lucky?" BeastBoy said, not sure he heard right.

"Well, yeah." Cyborg said. "Most guys spend years trying to find the girl that they love, and spend months, even years, just trying to get her to love him back. You, however, just seem to have girls that love you fall into your lap."

_'I wish he didn't use that expression...'_ BeastBoy thought, crossing his legs.

"But if you really want advice from me, I'd have to say to just be careful."

"Why?"

"Well, they say when women live under the same roof, their biological clocks synchronize. If that's true for all of them, well...you'll be in for a wild ride, most likely. That's all I'm saying."

"Okay..." BeastBoy said, heading for the door that would lead him on the path back to the common room. "I'm not really sure what you mean, but I'll be careful if I ever see any clocks around here."

As BeastBoy left, Cyborg shook his head in exasperation. "Little guy doesn't get it at all. Oh, well. He'll learn soon enough, I'm sure. With his luck, he'll learn it in about five minutes or something..."

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

BeastBoy was still thinking a little about what Cyborg had told him when he went into the common room, but he still wasn't sure about what it meant, even as he sat on the couch to relax. He sighed contently as he closed his eyes, nearly falling asleep again while he sat there. This rest was cut short, though.

"Master..." came Nia's voice, and BeastBoy didn't even open his eyes when he replied.

"Yeah, Nia?" he said, waiting for a reply. Instead of a verbal one, he felt Nia's paw touch his leg. At first it was seemingly innocent enough, but the paw began to drift upward, towards the thighs. "Whoa!" BeastBoy said, his eyes shooting open. "Nia?" he said, finally looking at her. Her face was flushed, and she looked expectant of something. _'Oh, crap! I know that look!'_ BeastBoy thought, trying to stand up. As he did, however, he immediately fell over something, and landed on his back. Just as he was about to get up, Luna crawled over to him. Her entire face was red.

"BeastBoy..." she said, clutching onto his shirt tightly. "My body...it's so hot...please...I feel that you're the only one...who can help..." she said, panting while she spoke. BeastBoy was getting panicked at this point, and managed to get himself out of Luna's grip, stand up, and run away.

He made it about six steps before he collided with something soft and big. Namely, Nympha's breasts.

"Beastie...Yesterday was good...but now is the best time for little fun...don't you think?" she said, and BeastBoy could feel the heat emitted from her body.

BeastBoy was temporarily at a loss to to figure out why the girls were acting this way, but then it finall hit him...

_'OH CRAP! THEY'RE ALL IN HEAT...AT THE SAME TIME!'_ he thought. Now truly in a panic, he pushed himself away from Nympha, and ran into the hall.

He kept running until he found a door to one of the rooms, and dashed inside, slamming the door behind him, and sliding down to the floor.

"If they catch me...They'll drain me of everything I've got..." he said weakly.

"BeastBoy?"

BeastBoy looked up to see that he had barged into Raven's room. More to the point, he had barged into Raven's room while she was still in the middle of changing, her purple bra exposed.

Quickly covering his eyes, he stammered an apology. "S-Sorry, Rae! I just went in the first room I saw!"

Raven, however was worried about something else entirely, even as she slipped her normal clothes on. The room was heating up, and she was starting to warm up internally, too. Before she could control herself, she was moving over to BeastBoy, and lifted his face up. The surprised look on his face was nothing compared to the shock he must have felt when Raven placed her lips against his, in a kiss that seemed much too passionate for someone like Raven.

When the kiss was broken, BeastBoy seemed to be mentally putting pieces together. Raven, herself, looked embarassed, although the red on her face wasn't entirely due to this incident.

"R-Rae..."

"BeastBoy...I never let anyone know...it's in my blood..."

"But...you can't mean..."

"It's why I never let anyone near me certain weeks..."

"But that means...

"I...I can't control myself this time, though!"

"You mean..._Demons go into heat, too_?!"

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

And you thought I could be perverted before...looks like BeastBoy's in for a wild ride, just like Cyborg predicted. Heh, let's see what I come up with this time, shall we? And it looks like the group have two people after them, one of them as perverted as me...but not in the good way, it looks like. Things are going to get hectic from here on in...

Again, I'm terribly sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I do hope you all can forgive me.

One more thing. You readers have a choice in this little matter...I have an idea for one more girl of the part animal persuasion to join the story. Do you guys think one more is okay, or should I just leave it at the current numbers? Remember, this is your decision.

But, I'll just have to see what you think in your reviews! R&R! See ya!


	17. BeastBoy's New Mission

Hello everyone! I'm sorry that I have yet again taken a while before updating, but perhaps this wait was at least a little shorter than usual. In any case, shall we continue?

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the Teen Titans. I own the characters created for this story, however. Anyone seeing a pattern here?

**Chapter 17: BeastBoy's New Mission.**

"N-Now, Rae...t-try and keep it together, okay?" BeastBoy said, backing away slowly. "Apparently, you've dealt with this situation before, so, uh...just deal with it again, all right?" he said.

"But...all the other times, I didn't have temptation staring me right in the face..." Raven replied, her head down, her hand clutching at her chest.

"Then I'll just get out of here and stop staring, then..." BeastBoy said, trying to leave out the door from whence he came, when a dark glow covered the door, and slammed it shut, and from the looks of things, it wasn't going to open again any time soon. BeastBoy gulped nervously at his predicament. "Uh...Rae?" he said weakly, afraid to turn around.

Of course, in this case, he didn't have to. He suddenly felt himself seized by Raven's energy, and lifted and placed on her bed, with her looming above him.

"R-Rae, don't do anything you'll regret! This isn't right!" BeastBoy stammered.

Even while BeastBoy squirmed and stammered, Raven came closer to him, before silencing him momentarily, by placing her lips against his forcefully. This didn't help BeastBoy's situation, as it only made him react the way any healthy male would, as well as enhancing Raven's vulnerability to her own period of heat.

"Don't you get it, BeastBoy?" Raven said, when she separated from him.

"G-Get what?" BeastBoy asked.

"I won't regret anything that's about to happen, even if it's while I'm in heat."

"What are you talking about?" BeastBoy said, although he felt that somewhere in his head, he might already know the answer.

"How can you be this thick in the head?" Raven said, more to herself than anyone else. Sighing, she got close to BeastBoy and stared him directly in the eyes. He practically melted under the gaze of her amethyst eyes. "Don't you get it, BeastBoy? I...I lo--"

"AAHH! Help me, Master!" came a scream from beyond their room, interrupting the almost intimate moment between Raven and BeastBoy.

"What's going on?" BeastBoy said worriedly.

BeastBoy earned another problem when a metallic claw suddenly grabbed Raven by the waist. Raven only had time to look down and gasp in shock, before the claw retracted, and she was caught in the clutches of none other than the robotic suited villain that had kidnapped Nia some weeks before.

"Raven!" BeastBoy said, jumping to his feet, then diving to the ground as a missile was shot at him, and exploded on the wall behind him. As he looked up, the robotic suit was crashing through the window, Raven still in its clutches, as it grabbed the top of the frame, and as BeastBoy ran to the window, he saw it use its apparently acrobatic skill to swing itself from the window all the way to the roof, apparently. "No!" BeastBoy said, slamming his fist on the wall.

"BeastBoy!" came another cry for help, this time from Luna. BeastBoy ran to the door, glanced back, then gritted his teeth as he ran into the common room.

When he reached the common room, he found what he had expected...the partner's of the robotic suit, meaning the gigantic sword wielder and the powerful martial artist were there, but they weren't alone this time.

Apparently, Cyborg, Starfire and Robin were able to answer the call of danger before BeastBoy was able to. However, although the group had dispatched the three previously, this time, they had been joined by others. BeastBoy couldn't believe what a ragtag bunch had been assembled, especially united against them. As he looked on, one new arrival had just dropped an unconscious Cyborg on top of Starfire and Robin, who shared the same condition. The man's prodigious girth made his method of battle obvious.

"You've got to be kidding me...A sumo wrestler?!" BeastBoy said, slapping his forehead. A second later, he had to dive out of the way again, for he had just nearly been tackled from the side by the other new member of the alliance. "And a ninja?! My luck just keeps getting worse!" BeastBoy said.

This statement was true, as a shadow rose over BeastBoy, and he looked up in time to roll away as the sword wielder nearly struck him with his huge blade. As BeastBoy got to his feet, he found out he was nearby to Nia, who was trying to escape the martial artist.

"Master! Please help me!" she cried out.

"Don't worry Nia! I'm coming!" BeastBoy said. As he tried to move, however, he was accosted from the front, as the sumo wrestler landed in front of him, causing the ground to shake. The sumo clapped his palms together, then walked powerfully forward, thrusting his palms forward in a pushing motion, forcing BeastBoy to evade to the side, while the sumo continued to chase him. BeastBoy was almost backed into a corner, when someone kicked the sumo in the side, knocking him down. BeastBoy looked up, and saw that it was Nympha.

"Nympha!" BeastBoy said happily.

"What? You didn't think a girl that was part rabbit wouldn't have strong legs?" Nympha said proudly. As she said this, the martial artist went flying across the room, and both Nympha and BeastBoy turned to see that Luna appeared to have delivered a powerful blow to him.

"I'm glad to see you're safe." Luna said, although she didn't meet BeastBoy's gaze.

"Same here." BeastBoy said.

"No! Let me go!" came Nia's voice, and everyone looked over and saw that she was in the clutches of the martial artist, who must have used his sudden relocation to his advantage.

"Nia!" everyone shouted, but before they could move, the ninja appeared, did a few hand motions, and suddenly, the group was surrounded by many copies of him, which immediately dived upon them, causing them to struggle their way through a mess of the same person. As they struggled, it became apparent that this was a losing battle. As Nympha leapt away from the group, she was grabbed from behind and held tightly by the sumo she had kicked earlier.

"Get your hands of off me!" Nympha said, struggling, but of course, the sumo did not comply.

Luna through several copies off of her. "Do not worry, Nympha! I'll help you!" she said. Unfortunately, that was not meant to be, as the sword wielder appeared behind her, and struck her with the flat side of his blade, knocking her out, before picking her up.

"No! Don't hurt them!" Nia cried out, still in the clutches of the martial artist, who must have gotten tired of her struggling, and he struck her in the back of the neck, knocking her out as well.

With their quarry in their hands, the sword wielder, the sumo, and the martial artist left the room, leaving the ninja to retract his many copies, leaving BeastBoy worn out and alone. The ninja raised his hand, before dropping a smoke bomb, which left the room in a smokescreen, allowing his escape while BeastBoy dived into the smoke, coughing all the while. He made it through the smoke, but the ninja was gone.

"Their not getting away this time!" BeastBoy said, immediately leaving the room in search of the kidnappers. "They left in such a hurry, they won't be able to mask their scents, especially not with all of them in...heat." BeastBoy said to himself, as he went airborne to the mainland, and proceeded his desperate search for his dear friends...

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"Ugh!" cried out a teenager as he was thrown against the wall inside an alley, cornered by a man who seemed desparate for information.

"Okay, kid, you better tell me what you know about it." the man said forcefully.

"About what?" the teen said in faked innocence.

The man pushed the teen into the wall again, even more forcefully. "Don't toy with me! I saw you pointing out the way to go for a sumo holding a girl with bunny ears, not to mention the ninja that followed him."

"I'm not telling you anything, man. There's a code!" the teen said, all faked innocene gone. Of course, that might have been useful, for the next second, the man had the teen pinned against the wall, by the throat, no less.

"Code, my ass!" the man said, almost crazed. "I used to hire punks like you! The only thing you care about is money and your life. One of those I have in my hands right now..." the man said, before punching the wall next to the teen so hard that it crumbled slightly around his fist. "...Care to guess which one?" the man said.

"I-I don't know anything, I swear!" the teen said, struggling against the man's seemingly unbreakable grip. The man rolled his eyes, reached into his pocket, and pulled out a gun, pointing the muzzle directly at the teen's head.

"You ever seen a man with nothing to lose?" the man said, and the teen shook his head fearfully. "Well, you're looking at one now. And believe me, one dead loser teen isn't going to make me bat an eyelash. It'll just get me to hell a little faster..." he said, cocking the gun.

"I-I c-can't tell y-you..." the teen stammered.

With a deafening _BANG_, the gun fired. The man had his eyes closed as a scream echoed through the alley.

"All right, I'll talk! I'll talk!" the teen screamed, looking at the smoking hole in the wall next to his face.

The next few minutes in the alleyway were of the teen spilling his guts about the guy who hired him, and what they were told to do, and how it was to happen without too much attention. Once the man had gotten the information he needed, he walked away from the cowering kid.

"You're nuts, man! Completely crazy!" the teen shouted at him.

The man put his gun back where it belonged, then placed some sunglasses over his deep blue eyes. "That I am, kid. That I am..."

The man's next location was the bar he had begun to frequent, owned by the man everyone called The Boss. Once inside, he asked about the man he had been told about, telling him his name and the description he had been given.

The Boss frowned after the description. "Yeah, I know who you're talking about. Only guy I've ever had to force out of my bar here."

"What's his deal?" the man asked.

"He's your typical rich guy who never learned that not everything can be bought. Not like he ever tried to learn that, since he was too busy earning that many any dirty way he could. Of course, that's not really his worst problem."

"And that problem would be?"

"He's got the appeal of a dead cactus, but the hormones of a teenager. Oversexed little bastard, he is. Whenever he isn't going on about how rich he is, he's trying to get into some woman's pants, even if he has to buy it out of her. Think of him as an ugly little dog that won't stop humping your leg."

"I think I get the picture. Where's the prick live?"

"Typical mansion on a hill." The Boss said. "Head north for a while and you can't miss it."

"I see. Thanks for the info." the man said, getting up to leave.

"Come back anytime. Door's always open." The Boss said, returning to the cleaning of the glasses.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"Sir, the women you have...requested have arrived here." the elderly butler said to the obese rich man.

"Excellent! Excellent! What's their condition?" the rich man asked.

"All of them are in exceptional physical condition. But..."

"But?"

"...It has been noticed that they are all showing signs of being in what is commonly known among animals as 'heat.'"

"Heat?" the rich man said, before bursting into an malicious grin that could never hide the lust behind it. "Amazing timing. They won't be able to resist me as I make my move! But then, why would they?" he said laughing to himself.

_'I will not be able to take much more of this atrociousness...'_ the butler thought to himself.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

BeastBoy landed on the ground outside a large mansion, and at once knew he had reached the correct destination. Indeed, he could smell each of the girls, although their scents were faint and separate.

"Don't worry, girls. I'll save you, you can bet on that. Whoever took you is in for one heck of a beating!" he said, rushing forward towards the mansion.

Around the mansion, at the back end, a man had just arrived there, looking at the mansion with scorn.

"The Boss was right. This guy isn't humble. Well, whatever. Point is, I'm not letting him get to my sister, Luna, Nympha...not until I've finished what I need to do..." he said. While he stared at the building, he crossed his arms. "Now...how to get in there without attracting too much attention..." he mused, until there was a loud shattering sound, and noise erupted from inside the building. "Hmm...sounds like someone else just made that unnecessary. Probably the green kid. Well..." the man said, before clenching his fist and running forward. "...That's fine by me!" he said, before crashing through the back door of the mansion, knocking one guard out immediately, before he ran at another, slamming him against the wall roughly, and diving at another, tackling him with his hand around the guard's throat, ensuring he didn't escape before he was knocked to the ground.

A battle with three sides had just begun inside the mansion, far from any witnesses...

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Save for us, right? We're witnesses! Hmm...I bet I surprised at least one person who was expecting a pervertedly funny chapter, but instead got an almost love confession, a battle mixed with a kidnapping, a desperate search for close friends, a desperate man torturing a misguided teen, helpful info from the friendly barman, hideous perversity from a man so disgusting even his butler can't stand him, and the makings of a brawl inside a mansion! Sounds almost like a movie trailer, doesn't it?

Anyway, after a little thought, I've decided to keep the number of girls involved in the story as is. I could never seem to finalize the personality of the fifth girl. But, I feel that, for the curious or disappointed readers, I should let you know who she was going to be. She was going to be a fox girl, apparently made by people hired by this perverted millionaire, to become another little "toy" for him to play with. Sicker still, she was going to be young, perhaps around twelve or thirteen, and she would know no life outside her being used. At least, until BeastBoy would have come along and freed her, to which she would have become attached to him, so much so that it would have caused problems for Nia, Luna, Nympha, and Raven. I was thinking that her personality would have been the extremely quiet and reserved type, but with that qily quality that foxes have. For example, she would always seem to have planned a way to keep the other girls away and leave it just as her BeastBoy. Of course, that was just an idea. Oh, and her name was most likely going to end up as Kitsune, which, for those who don't already know, is Japanese for "fox." In fact, the names of all my animal girls are references to something. You all should remember Nia's, and _**realfanficts**_ has figured out Nympha's, and I'm sure someone's figured out Luna's, right?

Anyway, I've rambled a bit too long, but I though an explanation was in order. Anywho, don't forget to R&R! I'll see you next chapter!


	18. BeastBoy's Mansion Adventure

Hello, everyone! I hope you're ready for the next chapter of the story, this time without having to wait forever for it! Let's go!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the Teen Titans, just the characters created for the story.

**Chapter 18: BeastBoy's Mansion Adventure.**

"Hey, what the--?!" was all a guard could cry out before a flying armadillo smashed right into his face, knocking him to the ground. As the armadillo descended, it transformed back into the determined young green Titan BeastBoy, determination etched on his face.

"This place is huge..." BeastBoy said to himself. "How am I going to figure out where they're keeping the girls?" He pondered this question for only a short time. "...It doesn't matter. Wherever they are, I'll find them!" he said, before moving forward through a small corridor.

However, unknown to the wandering Titan, behind him, a guard was poised to take a shot at him, eliminating whatever threat was was present in the home of his boss. Just as a shot would ring out and end the problem for good, the door next to the guard slammed open, crashing right into the guard and slamming him against the wall, knocking him out.

The person who had opened this door so violently was another man, this one with the same deep blue eyes of the catgirl Nia that BeastBoy searched for. As the door swung back closed, the man noticed the guard he had unwittingly knocked out.

"Well, that's one less problem for me." the man said without concern. "Now, where do I go from here?" he said, before opening another door which led him down yet another corridor. "Nothing to do but be the rat in a maze. Let's go find the head cheese." he said, walking further down the hallway.

Two men with missions roamed the halls of the mansion, unaware of whether or not their paths would cross, and if so, when?

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"Come on, girl, move it!" said one of the men that held the chains that kept the girls in powerful chains. This one was currently trying to hasten Nia's slowing pace. Obviously, the man who ordered their capture had some brains, as the chains were resistant to Raven's magic, as well as strong enough not to be broken by either Luna's powerful arms or Nympha's strong legs. "I said, move it!" the man said angrily, punching Nia in the back. She cried out in pain, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Don't cry. Don't give them the satisfaction." Luna said under her breath to Nia. Nia took a deep breath to steady herself, and nodded slightly.

"Don't get the idea of escaping, lady." another, scratchier voiced man said to Luna, having apparently heard the quiet conversation. "With us around, our boss has nothing to worry about."

"I'm sure he doesn't." Luna said, the sarcasm in her statement easily detectable. The man gripping her chains frowned, while the smallest chuckle came from Nympha.

"I didn't give you permission to laugh, woman!" said the man holding Nympha's chains, jerking so that the one around her neck choked her slightly. This deep voiced man was obviously the type who, after achieving a wife, would proceed to beat her into submission.

"Stop." said the fourth man, the holder of Raven's chains. Immediately, the other man turned on him.

"Stop? You think I'm gonna let this chick get away with going against her duties?!" the man holding Nympha demanded.

"I was not talking about that." the fourth man said calmly. "I meant this is the place where our paths split."

The men holding Nympha, Luna, and Nia looked up, seeing the hall split to the left and the right.

"Ah, that's right. Our boss wants the animal girls in the same room, but wants it different from the...'more normal' girl." said the one holding Nia.

"Precisely. You're to head left, and I will head right." the fourth man said, leaving the group without any time for a reply. The other men shrugged and pushed their captures down the left hall.

Raven and the man were silent as they walked down the hall they were sent, but the man's calm mannerisms seemed to have changed. He was tense, as if he was restraining something. Once he had made sure there appeared to be no one else in the hall, he suddenly used his grip on Raven's chains to sling her against the wall, then pressed himself in front of her.

"Our boss may want to use you later..." he said, breathing heavily, a manic look on his face. "...but I don't think there's anything wrong with me having some fun first. I'll tell him it was a 'test run' of his new 'toy...'" he said, reaching his hand out to caress Raven's face, but she quickly jerked away, disgusted beyond words. "Ah, I see...you don't want that, do you? Then, we'll just have to head straight to the main event..." the man said, his hand drifting away from Raven's face, but now his hand drifted towards her breast. Raven cringed, but the chains kept her from using her powers or moving away. She could only wait for the inevitable violation of her body...

Except it would never come.

"Special delivery for the sicko down the hall!" shouted an angry voice, before the man turned to the side and was suddenly shoulder rammed by another man, knocking him down the hall, forcing him to release the chains in the process. After the man landed on the ground, Raven's rescuer leapt after him, driving his elbow into the sicko's chest, knocking the wind out of him, as well as the consciousness. The man who saved her got up, dusted his hands off, then walked over to Raven. "You okay? Still pure?" he asked, and Raven could only nod. "Good. Let's get you out of these damn chains..." he said, before grabbing the shackles on Raven's arms.

"They're strong. I don't think you'll be able to--" Raven began, but the shattering sound, followed by her hands freedom and the dropping of metal junk upon the floor made her claim a moot point. Steadily, the man ripped off each chain, until Raven was completely free. "How?" Raven said.

"Genetic modification. Does wonders for the body...not so much for the skin." the man said, smirking slightly. His sense of humor seemed stunted currently. "Well, you need to get out of here. I've got somewhere to be." he said, looking Raven straight in the eyes.

_'Those eyes...'_ Raven said, immediately recognizing that look. _'He must be Nia's...'_ she thought, before speaking out loud. "Who are you?"

The man hesitated for some time, before answering. "I'm a man on a mission. Nobody's going to stop me, either." he said, before starting to walk away.

"Wait." Raven said, and the man stopped to turn his head slightly. "If you see a goofy green teen going through here...just don't hurt him, okay?" Raven said, hoping she didn't sound too weak or too much like she was begging.

The man studied her for a second. _'So, she likes him, too...he's one heck of a kid.'_ he thought. He gave Raven a small thumbs up. "No touching the green teen. Got it." he said.

"Thank you." Raven said. The man said nothing, but continued his way down the hall. _'Now, time for me to find Nia and the others...'_ she thought.

As Raven headed off in the opposite direction, Nia's brother had just made a fateful choice. He had taken to opening a door at the end of the hallway, and found himself in a large room colored a static gray, essentially bare...but filled with too many guards to make a reasonable estimate of their amount. And all of them were looking at him with suspicion and anger.

"Great. I just know my fists'll be sore tomorrow." the man said, before running forward with a yell, which the guards all responded to in kind, descending on him like a plague. The man grabbed one by the throat, before slinging him into the chest of another, then spinning around with a sweeping kick, tripping another, but one leapt on his back, grabbing him around the throat. He wrestled that guards grip away, slamming him forward over his shoulders, before he was rammed by another, and knocked to the ground, and was suddenly covered in numerous guards. Grunting with effort, he was able to stand up, and shake them all off with a powerful swing of his arms like clubs, but one snuck up behind him and zapped him with one of their lower caliber tasers, which nearly stunned the man. _'This...might be tougher than I thought...I can't lose...not after coming this far...'_ he thought.

Nia's brother was backed into a corner, with no way out...

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

BeastBoy had been wandering through the halls, which had been oddly empty on his end. Granted, he had still had to take care of a few loose guards here and there, but they were of no real consequence. Another thing that BeastBoy noticed is that the halls he had emered in were less bland than the others. There were more decorations on the walls and the hall was generally better taken care of. BeastBoy had a feeling he was close to something, although he wasn't sure what it was.

It was then that he heard voices through one of the doors. He couldn't make out what they were saying, so he leaned in closer to the door. Still, it made no difference, for all he could here was the vague muffling of two different voices. "Well, I sure haven't been stealthy so far, so..." BeastBoy said, before pushing the door open quickly, although he didn't slam it like he usually would.

Inside was a elderly man in a suit, most definitely a butler, talking to what must have been his boss, a very fat, and frankly, a very ugly man. Although surprised looking, neither of them seemed disturbed by BeastBoy's sudden entrance.

"Hmm...seems we have a guest. Don't be nervous, have a seat." the fat man said, gesturing to a comfy looking armchair, sitting across from the one he himself was sitting in. BeastBoy walked slowly, deliberately. He knew he was dealing with the head honcho, the one who had ordered the kidnapping. But if he did things right, he could get some information without having to get violent, and waste energy. "You look like someone with a purpose...I guess we have some things to talk about, don't we?"

"Yeah. Yeah, we do." BeastBoy said. Something about this man angered him. It was doubtful BeastBoy would be able to hide his purpose for long...

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"Well, that's that." Raven said, looking at the three men she had knocked with her powers, after her successful sneak attack while they were pushing Nia, Luna, and Nympha along. Searching each of their pockets, she found that each of them had been holding a key for the chains. _'I guess it didn't matter in my case...'_ Raven thought, while she unlocked each girls shackles in turn.

"Thanks, Raven." Nia said, rubbing her wrists.

"Yes, thank you. We are indebted to you, right, Nympha?" Luna said, looking over at Nympha, who didn't appear to be paying attention. "Nympha." Luna said, a bit more sharply.

"Ssshhh!" Nympha said, her bunny ears standing straight, and twitching slightly. "I hear something..." she said.

"What is it?" Raven said.

"It's...two people. I can't tell who one is, but...the other's...BeastBoy!" she said, suddenly smiling.

"Master!" Nia said happily.

"Where is he?" Luna asked.

"Mmm..." Nympha said, concentrating on her hearing. "That way." she said, pointing down towards another hall. Quickly, all the girls began moving in that direction.

"Don't worry, Master! We're coming!" Nia said.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"So...you've figured out what I've done. Looks like the people I hired didn't do a good enough job of making sure they wouldn't be chased." the man said to BeastBoy.

"Obviously. Now, why'd you do it?" BeastBoy demanded.

"Why? My dear boy, you are a teenager. Surely you of all people could figure out why." At this, BeastBoy said nothing. "What, are you still feigning cluelessness? Very well. I only hope you're mature enough to here this fact. I want to feel the sensation of their skin against mine, in the sensation that is most natural in this world. They are perfection personified, and I have always gotten perfection in my life. This will be no different."

"Are you telling me..." BeastBoy said, clenching his fists. "...that you kidnapped them so they could be your personal harem?"

"It seems less graceful saying it like that, but...facts are facts." the man said.

"You creep!" BeastBoy said, before aiming a punch for the man's face.

"I wouldn't, if you want them safe." the man said before the fist reached him, stopping BeastBoy's assault before it came. "You see, I gave the orders of where to relocate them, so only I know where they are. I could order them relocated to another state, if need be. And it could all be done in such a short time, that they'd be out of your reach before you even left this building." BeastBoy put his fist down and backed away. "Good boy. You see, I always get what I want. If I can't have what I want, nobody can."

"MASTEEERRR!!" came an insistent cry, before the door slammed open, and in rushed Nia, Luna, Nympha, and Raven, the four of which rushed to BeastBoy while the man backed up in utter shock. BeastBoy was also taken aback, and was also taken down when Nia tackled him down to the ground affectionately, rubbing her face on his chest. "I'm so glad to see you! I was so scared!"

"I'm fine, Nia! I...I can't believe it!" BeastBoy said, gently nudging Nia off of him so he could stand up. "You're all okay!"

"Thanks to Raven." Luna said.

"But how did you find me?" BeastBoy said. After he asked, he felt something press against his back, and as it did, two floppy ears dangled in front of his face. "Okay, okay...I get it, Nympha. We have your ears to thank." BeastBoy said, grinning.

"I can think of a few ways to 'thank' me..." Nympha said suggestively. BeastBoy sighed, while the other girls just laughed, and Raven couldn't help but smile.

"This...isn't right..." the fat man was saying. "This...this is wrong! You weren't supposed to escape! You're supposed to be mine!!" he said, getting hysterical.

"Get over yourself." Nympha said. "There's only one guy for us."

"And that's Master!" Nia said.

"No...NOO!" the man said, apparently losing it like a child in a tantrum. "I won't allow this! Never!" he screamed, before whipping out a gun, shocking the entire group.

"Sir, you can't!" the butler pleaded.

"Shut up! If I can't have them, no one can!" the millionaire shouted, putting his sights on BeastBoy.

"Master!" Nia screamed.

"BeastBoy!" Raven shouted.

"No!" Luna yelled.

"Don't!" Nympha cried out.

What happened next is something that no one in the room had been expecting. The door, previously having drifted shut after the girls had entered the room, literally flew off its hinges into the room, causing a splintering of wood shards, and a momentary distraction. In the chaos, something shot out from the gap, and attached to the millionaire, and suddenly shocked him with a powerful jolt, causing him to collapse to the ground.

Standing in the doorway, moving into the room, was someone familiar to several of the people in the room.

_'It's him!'_ Raven thought, although she said nothing.

"It's...it's you!" BeastBoy said, shocked.

"S-S-Sir..." Luna said, memories of her service fresh in her mind.

"I remember you..." Nympha said.

"B-Bro...ther...?" Nia said meekly.

The man in the doorway turned his head, pocketing the device he had used to shock the millionaire to the ground. The man's didn't look so good. He was covered in bruises and many cuts and scrapes littered his skin. Still, the look in his eyes was very determined as he stared straight at Nia, and began walking slowly towards the group.

"What are you doing?" Raven asked, but the man ignored her.

"Hey..." Nympha said, but was ignored as the man passed her.

"I...I..." Luna said, unable to speak to him, but he paid her no mind.

The man kept walking, but BeastBoy stepped in front of Nia, shielding her from the man. At this, the man finally stopped, then simply said, "Move."

BeastBoy shook his head. "No way." he said. The man sighed and lifted his arm, ready to force BeastBoy to move if he had to.

"Master, wait. Please move." Nia said, placing her paw on his shoulder. He looked over at her, concerned, and she said, "I don't want him to hurt you." BeastBoy looked hesitant, but he moved away, letting the Nia and her brother stand in front of each other. "What do you want?" Nia said, not with malice, but with genuine curiosity.

"To fulfill a mission from my father..." the man said simply, before lifting both his hands into the air, and as he did, something changed about the look in his eyes. Everyone tensed up, even Nia, until both the man's hands landed on Nia's shoulders. She looked up, opening her eyes, which she had shut when the man had lifted his hands, and saw what was happening.

"Forgive me...please..." the man said, tears pouring down his face as he fell to his knees, his hands still on Nia's shoulders. "Oh, I was a damn fool. I was so angry that I was blind...so stupid. I wanted my family back, but I nearly made myself the only member again! I'm so sorry!" he sobbed, his emotions flooding forth in front of everyone there. "Oh, God...all I've done...I know I don't deserve to be forgiven...Damn it! Why didn't I just die in that fire?!" he shouted, sorrow and self hatred erupting from his voice.

Everyone else was looking pretty down after this. Raven had her eyes closed, trying to maintain her composure. BeastBoy looked down and to the side, as there was nothing he could do for this situation. Luna looked as if she was fighting back tears with the greatest difficulty. Nympha simply let the tears fall as they came.

"Please stop that." Nia said, looking down. The man quieted for a moment, looking up. Nia placed her paws on her brother's shoulders, prompting him to stand up. "You were just lonely. You didn't have anyone to go to who really cared about you. It's the worst feeling in the world. There are worse things you could have done. You only focused on me. What if you had focused on the world itself."

"But..." the man began, but Nia shushed him.

"Don't put yourself down anymore. I won't let you hate yourself any more. After all...We're family...Brother." she said, smiling before hugging him tightly. The man closed his eyes and embraced Nia back, sobbing silently, before calming down completely. Soon, the embrace was over, but a family had finally been brought together.

"Thank you...N...Nia." the man said. Nia just smiled. "Well, shall we get out of this place?" he proposed.

"Yeah!" everyone chimed back. Everyone was alright as the entire group began heading out of the room...

_**BANG!**_

The shot was unexpected by all, as its noise rang throughout the room. Nia's brother pitched forward, caught by Nia herself, as the bullet had pierced through his torso. In the floor on his knees, the millionaire had regained enough equilibrium to fire the gun, as evidenced by the smoking barrel and the smug smile.

"I...told...you..." the millionaire panted.

"Oh, no!" Nia said, terror in her eyes. "Brother! BROTHER!!"

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

BAM! How's that for a cliffhanger?! Just as it seems Nia's brother has achieved his finally revealed mission of redemption, he's shot by the character that everyone is supposed to hate with a passion. What will happen, and will it involve the castration of that fat ugly millionaire creep? Stay tuned to find out!

Yeah, I wanted Nia's brother's mission to seem mysterious until this chapter, though some of you probably figured it out before the end of this chapter. Anyway, I hope I gripped some of you by the heartstrings...or throat...with this chapter. Tell me how you feel!

Don't forget to R&R! I'll see you next chapter, whenver that may be!


	19. BeastBoy's Race To The Exit!

Hello, everyone! Seems like I got the desired effect with my last cliffhanger, the desired effect being several readers telling me I'm evil and that they detest cliffhangers like that. That makes me a happy little author! Well, as I'm sure you're all dying to wonder what will happen to the assaulted brother of Nia, as well as the pervert that did such a thing to him, not to mention our main characters, I think I'll end this rant right here. Let's go!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the Teen Titans. Only those characters created for this story.

**Chapter 19: BeastBoy's Race To The Exit!**

"Brother! BROTHER!!" Nia cried out, completely devastated by the turn of events that had just occured. Just as it seemed her family was whole again, that evil man who kidnapped her had shot her brother in the back, but there wasn't an exit wound...the bullet was still in her brother.

"S...Sis..." her brother managed to say, before coughing violently. Spatters of blood hit the ground as he did.

"Y-You!" BeastBoy growled, glaring towards the hideous millionaire who had done this. Before anything else could be said, BeastBoy rushed towards him.

"You monster!" Luna yelled, running towards the man as well, who scrambled backwards in a futile attempt to get away.

"Stop!" Nia yelled, bringing the two back to reality. "We don't have time for this!" she said, tears in her eyes. "We need to get my brother out of here and get help!" she said.

BeastBoy gritted his teeth angrily. He knew what he had to do, but he wished he could taste a little revenge beforehand. Luna felt the same way, but both nodded and quickly returned to where they were.

"Ha...hahaha...hahaa..." the millionaire said, laughing in relief. "See? This is what happens to those who get in the way of what I want! And it doesn't matter how you feel, because you can't do a thing about it!" he said, although his words slurred a little, jarred by the effects of the shocking Nia's brother had previously applied to him.

"Want to bet?!" Luna said, using her own athletic strength to get over to the millionaire, grab him by the shoulders, lift him into the air, pull her leg back, and swing it forward, ramming it inbetween the man's legs to deliver the ultimate in physical pain to the man. The millionaire bent over, the only sound emitting from his gaping mouth being a long high-pitched squeak, before Luna returned to the group. "Let's go." she said, and Nympha and Nia placed Nia's brother's arms around their shoulders, and BeastBoy led forward and Luna took up the rear as they all quickly ran through the halls of the mansion.

"Just hang in there, brother..." Nia said. "Please!"

After the group had left the room on their escape route, the millionaire was slowly...very slowly...regaining his ability to speak.

"C...Call...guards...call the...guards..." he managed to say in between pathetic groans of pain. The butler regarded him silently for several seconds. "Do...it..." the man said, insistently. Slowly, the butler walked over to the phone located in the office, and began dialing a few numbers...

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"Out of our way!" BeastBoy said, slamming a guard away to the side as he changed to a gorilla. They had no time for these small matters. They had to get Nia's brother to a safe place.

"Begone!" Luna yelled as someone tried to attack the group from behind, but she grabbed them by the leg and swung them back.

Progressing through the mansion was easy for the group. They were able to quickly get through the almost maze like corridors of the building, but just as it seemed they were only a short distance from the exit, they were met with an unpleasant surprise. Appearing before them were none other than the ones that had kidnapped the girls beforehand. The sumo wrestler, the ninja, the martial artist, the robotic suit, and the man wielding the gigantic sword all stood in their way.

"Darn it! We don't have time for this!" BeastBoy said, clenching his fist and casting a glance back at Nia's brother, still conscious, but his gaze was unfocused.

"Leave it to me." came Raven's voice. BeastBoy watched as she levitated into the air, her eyes glowing white and her fists glowing dark, before seizing the sumo with her powers, and swinging him to the side, bowling over the rest of the group in one fell swoop, clearing the way to the exit.

"Nice one, Rae!" BeastBoy said, before he led the entire group out of the hellish mansion. "Come on! Let's get him back to the tower!" BeastBoy said, to the silent agreement of the group.

Back inside the mansion, the millionaire was glancing out the window, watching angrily as the group escaped from him. "You incompetent fool! They got away! How could you let this happen?!" he yelled at his butler. The butler, however, remained silent, not matching his gaze. "Well? What do you have to say for yourself?!" the millionaire shouted.

"...I quit." the butler said, almost inaudibly.

"What?!"

"I said, I quit. In fact, my offer of resignation should be here any second." the butler said. Sure enough, the unmistakeable sound of police sirens soon surrounded the building. "They've already told me I will not be charged as long as I divulge what you have done. And I have years to draw upon." the butler said.

"You! You can't do this to me!" the millionaire said, grabbing at the butler's shoulder.

The butler turned and placed his fist in the millionaire's gut, proving that he wasn't a weak elderly man, but a very spry one. The millionaire went down, clutching his stomach and groaning, while the butler took off his outer black coat, leaving the white undershirt, before dropping the coat on the man. "Watch me." the ex-butler said, before walking out of the room, leaving his former boss behind. _'But where will I go?'_ he thought. _'Hmm...perhaps he...yes, maybe he'll have a place for me...'_ he thought.

With that, the millionaire was left alone in his study, battered and friendless, unable to avoid what would inevitably come next...

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Moments later, at the Titans Tower, BeastBoy paced the floor, while the girls sat uncomfortably in different spots. Nia sat on the couch, looking down with worry. Luna sat at the booth the Titans used for eating, tapping her fingers lightly on the table. Nympha stood near the windows, looking out them but not really looking at anything. Raven sat on the couch as well, silently watching BeastBoy's pacing.

When the group had arrived, their fellow Titans had woken up from the unconscious state the assailants had put them in. When everyone bursted in screaming for help, naturally, the others were shocked in confused. But BeastBoy persisted in the fact that there was no time for explanations, and to get the man that Nia and Nympha were holding into a place for recovery. Now that Cyborg had taken him for treatment and analysis, everyone was waiting worriedly and impatiently.

"I hope he's alright..." BeastBoy said, to unanimous consent from the others.

"So do I. He's my brother..." Nia said sadly.

"He's the first person I worked for. The first one I took orders from..." Luna said distantly.

"He created me. That...kinda makes him my father, doesn't it?" Nympha said, more to herself than anyone else.

Silence once again fell between the group, and BeastBoy resumed a slow pace. After several minutes of silence, Cyborg walked into the room, his expression unfathomable. The group was instantly alert.

"Well?" BeastBoy asked.

Cyborg didn't look directly at the group when he spoke. "Well, the bullet got lodged inside him, so it was risky to remove it. Still, it would've been worse to leave it alone. So, I worked on him, and..."

"And?" Raven said.

"He'll be okay." Cyborg said, smiling, and everyone let out a collective sigh of relief. "The bullet only pierced through to get inside him. As it turns out, it didn't pierce through anything internal." he said.

"More to the point..." came a voice, and everyone but Cyborg gained a look of surprise. Stepping into the common room, several bandages wrapped around his chest, was Nia's brother, looking a little tired, but healthy overall. "...it couldn't pierce through anything internal. Genetic modification has its uses, doesn't it?"

"Brother!" Nia said happily.

"Well, a building exploding didn't get rid of me..." he said, gesturing to the light burn marks on his face. "...so a bullet wound probably won't do the trick." he said, smiling.

"Brother!" Nia said again, leaping off of the couch and rushing to her brother and embracing him around his chest.

"Ah! AH!" he said, wincing as she gripped him. "It won't do the trick, but it will make me sore!" he said.

"Sorry!" Nia said, leaping back.

Nia's brother smiled. "Ah, it's alright." he said, placing his arm around Nia's shoulder and drawing him close. "I'm just glad you've forgiven me." he said. As he spoke, the others came closer, and Nia's brother looked up at them. "Hmm...Luna...you were a loyal worker. I'm glad you've found a happy life."

"Th-Thank you." Luna said, smiling.

"And it looks like Nympha's made a life for herself, too."

"Yup! Here with these guys is where I love to be." Nympha replied.

"Well...I hope you'll include me with your family here." Nia's brother said.

"We'd be glad to." BeastBoy said, grinning.

Nia's brother let go of her, and walked over to BeastBoy, and placed his arm on his shoulder. "Thanks." he said. "And take care of my sister...and Luna...and Nympha...and whoever else you've got in love with you." he said, slightly snidely.

"H-Hey!" BeastBoy said, blushing.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Elsewhere, The Boss was tending to some of his afternoon patrons, when his door opened.

"Hmm?" he said, looking over at the door. Coming into his bar was an elderly man, who he usually saw wearing a black outer coat. "Hey. I thought you were on the job." he said.

"I quit." the elderly man said simply.

"Ah. About time, really. That guy was a jerk, really."

"Problem is, I'm out of work, and a place to live now." the man said.

"What are you talking about? If you need a place, I've got room. And if you need a job, I could always use a guy for the morning shift." The Boss said. "Least I could do for family." he said.

"But...we're only half-brothers." the elderly man said.

"Family's family. I wouldn't care if we were related only because our granparents were third cousins or something." The Boss said, placing his arm around the elderly man.

"Not really what someone would expect from first looking at you." said a high pitched patron, and The Boss gave him a wry look.

"The same could be said about you and your friends." he said. "You, the sumo wrestler with a high pitched voice..."

"Hmph."

"The ninja who won't shut up. I thought they were supposed to be silent?"

"Hey, I can't help it if I talk a lot. I like to talk. I love to talk, yeah, yeah, yeah. And that's not nice of you to point out. No, not nice at all. Not nice." said the ninja, all in one breath.

"The martial artist who someone would think is Japanese, but is apparently Swedish..."

"_Ja_. I get that a lot." said the martial artist.

"The big sword user, who doesn't really act all that tough..."

"Just hurry and refill my milk. We're getting candy after this." said the sword user, almost as if it was a whine.

"And the robotic suit, which turns out to be a woman underneath."

"Hey, people shouldn't assume things." said the pretty red-headed woman beneath the suit. "That being the case, I wonder if I could surprise that cute green kid like that?"

"Would that not be...I believe you call it...cradle robbing?" said the martial artist. The woman just scowled.

_'I sure do get a lot of interesting customers...'_ The Boss thought.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

A few days passed, with Nia's brother visiting the tower occasionally, after recovering from his injury. Life had mostly returned to as normal as it could be for BeastBoy these days.

But one day, BeastBoy walked into the common room to discover all four of the girls he knew the most standing there, as if they were waiting for him.

"What's going on?" he asked, confused.

"We, uh...we..." Luna said, not gazing at him.

"You see, Master, we..." Nia said. Raven simply looked away, not saying a word. Finally, it seemed Nympha got tired of the others beating around the bush.

"You see, cutie..." she said, placing her arm around him affectionately. "We want dates. Each of us. Individually." she said firmly.

"Wh-What? D-Dates?!" BeastBoy said.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

And there we go! Everything comes to a close as the story finishes, and it all went the way we would enjoy, I think! Nia's brother survives, and has finally found redemption, the perverted millionaire was beaten up and left for the police, his butler's gone to work and live with his half-brother, The Boss, who's serving the fighters we've seen repeatedly, who are not what we would expect. Of course, to top it all off, now the girls all want their own special time with BeastBoy! What's a charmer like him to do?

Go with the flow, I'd say. The next few chapters will be focused on a day with each girl individually. As such, I can't really discern what length each will be, but they'll all show just how much each girl loves BeastBoy, until I bring the dating process to a close. Wait for it with anticipation!

Don't forget to R&R! See ya!


	20. BeastBoy's Date With Nympha

Hey, everybody! I bet you're ready to see how BeastBoy fares in his individual dates, aren't you? Well, I'll let you know that I've already decided the order of the dates, and you'll have to see which of your favorite characters comes up. Don't forget , though, that these chapters probably won't contain as much perverted humor as the other ones you're used to. Oh, most likely they'll be there, but in a lesser amount, as I wanted to focus on how much each girl loves BeastBoy in these chapters, each in her own way. I mostly want to try my hand at pure romance, and see how that works out. I'll let you guys be the judges. Let's get started!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the Teen Titans...just the characters created for the story.

**Chapter 20: BeastBoy's Date With Nympha.**

"D-Dates?!" BeastBoy repeated in shock and confusion. This development was definitely something he had not been expecting. "W-What are you saying?"

"It's simple, really." Nympha said, her arm still on BeastBoy's shoulder. "We just thought, you always spend time with us, but always as a group. We talked about it, and each of us want you to spend a day with us. Just the one person." she said simply.

"Well...I gues that makes sense..." BeastBoy said, scratching his head lightly. He was still having trouble wrapping his head around the idea of it all. "Well, if that's the case...who am I taking out first?" he asked.

The other girls looked away while Nympha continued talking. "We've already decided the order, too, honey. Why not take a wild guess at who's first?" she said, pulling him closer to her.

BeastBoy's face turned slightly red at what he just realized. That, and the fact that his face was now pressed against Nympha's left breast. "So...you want to go on a date with me, Nympha?" he said, looking up.

"Quick to pick these things up, aren't we?" Nympha said, winking at him.

BeastBoy smirked a little at the praise, before asking, "So, Nympha, where do you want to go?"

Nympha dropped her arm from BeastBoy's shoulder and grabbed his hand. "Let's just see where the day takes us, shall we?" she said, pulling him alongside her as they both left the tower.

"Oh...I can't wait for my turn!" Nia said, once the two were gone.

"Nympha's lucky to get to go first..." Luna said, mostly to herself.

Raven simply remained silent.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"Ah, it feels nice outside today!" Nympha said happily, stretching under the warmth of the sun, high in the perfectly clear sky.

"Yeah, it does." BeastBoy said, admiring Nympha's form while she stretched. Apparently, she had noticed that.

"Like what you see, sweetie?" she said, winking suggestively at him. "You want to go somewhere else? Somewhere more...private?" she said.

"U-Uh, no, that's okay! I...I wasn't staring at you, anyway, I was, uh..." BeastBoy stammered, backing himself into a verbal corner.

Nympha just giggled at BeastBoy's reaction. "It's okay. I wasn't being serious, anyway." she said simply, and BeastBoy calmed down. Nympha then whispered in his ear. "That kind of thing is reserved for later at night, you know..." she said, before walking a little farther.

BeastBoy just stood in his spot for a few seconds, wondering how he constantly gets into these kinds of situations, before moving quickly to follow Nympha again. As they walked together, BeastBoy began to notice that Nympha was getting a lot of looks, the majority of which were from men. BeastBoy had a feeling it wasn't just because she had bunny ears and a tail. Of course, he was getting looks as well, thought they weren't as friendly as they were bitter and jealous. It made BeastBoy a little uncomfortable.

"You sure are getting a lot of looks, Nympha." BeastBoy said idly.

"Am I?" she replied back.

"What, you haven't noticed?"

"Aw, I've been enjoying my time with you too much to notice!"

"But...we haven't done anything, really."

"That doesn't matter. I'm just happy to spend the time with you, sweetie." she said honestly. BeastBoy couldn't help but grin sheepishly at that statement.

"Seems like you two are having a good time." came a voice as they passed by. Both of them turned and saw none other than Nia's brother, standing next to another man who had a cigarette in his mouth.

"Hey!" BeastBoy said happily. "Haven't seen you in a while."

"Well, I've been busy. When I'm not, I relax here."

"This the owner?" Nympha asked, indicating the man with the cigarette. Rather than staying silent, the man tossed it on the ground and grinded it under his shoe.

"Yeah, that's me." he said. "They call me The Boss. I never really figured out why, though."

"You guys want to come in?" Nia's brother asked.

"Um, I think I'm a little young for that..." BeastBoy said.

Nia's brother sighed and The Boss rolled his eyes. "Why does everyone think this is just another seedy bar? Kid, this is a family place. No one's out of control, and I serve normal drinks, too...soda, water, milk...we even have simple entertainment...pool, pinball, karaoke..."

"Karaoke? I love karaoke!" Nympha said happily.

"Well...I guess that answers that." BeastBoy said, smiling in spite of himself.

So it came to pass that Nympha and BeastBoy followed Nia's brother and The Boss into the family bar he owned. BeastBoy had to admit, first assumptions didn't do the place justice. It had a very calm, peaceful atmosphere. It felt like the place had never even had a single argument, let alone any type of bar brawl.

"Hmm...this is a nice place." BeastBoy said idly.

"What did I tell you?" The Boss replied, grinning.

BeastBoy sat on one of the stools at the front, while Nia's brother sat next to him. Meanwhile, Nympha had already went over to the karaoke machine, searching through the list of songs for what to sing first. As she did that, BeastBoy was enjoying an idle chat, while he watched Nympha sort through songs.

"...Lucas, huh?" BeastBoy said.

"Yeah." Nia's brother replied.

"You really don't seem like a...'Lucas,' really."

"Well...looks can be deceiving. You don't look like a 'Garfield.'"

"True."

At that point, a light intro to a song began to play. Obviously, Nympha had finally selected a song, and BeastBoy turned to watch her as she sang. The song started out gentle, and only increased in tempo by a little. Nympha not only loved karaoke, she was a natural at it, it seems. Her voice was even more soothing than the atmosphere of the bar, it had enough of a calming effect to soothe a rampaging gorilla. Nympha swayed with the steady beat of the song as she sang into the microphone. BeastBoy was dimly aware of the fact that he was so mesmerized by Nympha's form as she sang, that he was hardly paying attention to the song. Some phrases came to his ears, though, and it seemed the song was one about a woman willing to share the man she loves, but truly wanting him for himself. BeastBoy was so captivated by Nia, that it took a few minutes before he realized that The Boss was trying to get his attention.

"Huh?" he said, turning his head back. As he turned, The Boss placed a glass of soda in front of BeastBoy. From the clear color, the faint smell, and the light fizz on the soda, it was obviously one of the lemon-lime flavored sodas, one of BeastBoy's favorites, coincidentally. "What's this about?" BeastBoy asked, appreciative but confused.

"From the lady a few stools down." The Boss said, jerking his head in that direction, then smirking at BeastBoy's apparent luck when it came to attracting women. BeastBoy turned to look, and saw a young, redheaded woman glancing down at him, smiling in what could have been a motherly way, but there was a touch of desire beneath that look. Now BeastBoy had to figure out what kind of desire, before he got himself into a situation he'd have trouble getting out of.

Of course, by the time he had even begun thinking, the woman had moved over to the seat next to him, looking him over.

"Um...hi?" BeastBoy said nervously. Attempting to make eye contact proved impossible for the green Titan, so he simply looked at the floor.

"Hi there, cutie. Haven't seen you here before." the woman replied. Her voice was gentle, but strong.

"N-No. This is my first time here."

"Oh! Well, you seem a little bored. Would you like to go somewhere with me?"

_'Boy, is she direct.'_ BeastBoy thought to himself. "Uh, well...you see, I-I'm actually..."

But BeastBoy was spared the trouble of thinking an excuse, when Nympha walked up and grabbed him abruptly by the hand and pulled him from the seat. "Come on, honey. Let's see some more of the town!" she said happily. Only now did it dawn on BeastBoy that the music had ended and Nympha had obviously finished her song. Before he could utter any kind of hurried apology to the redheaded woman, the two were out of the bar and into the street.

The redheaded woman sat slightly stunned for a few seconds, before Nia's brother stifled a noise, failed to stifle it a second time, and burst out laughing. Even The Boss was chuckling to himself. The redheaded woman's cheeks turned red at their laughter. "What's so funny?! I can like whoever I want!" she demanded.

"Ahahaha! It's not that." Nia's brother said, catching his breath. "It's...could you have laid it on ANY thicker?" he said.

"He's got a point. You were kinda obvious." The Boss replied.

Rather than get angrier, the redheaded woman just sighed, rubbing her temples. _'Well, that blonde bunny better show him a good time. A sweet, cute kid like that deserves at least that much...'_ she thought.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Back in town, BeastBoy walked with Nympha again, but this time Nympha had her arms wrapped around BeastBoy's, keeping him close to her. BeastBoy assumed it was an affectionate gesture, but he couldn't help but get the feeling that Nympha seemed a little destracted now. This thought was assured slightly by the fact that the two had hardly done anything but walk for quite some time. In fact, it was already starting to dim outside, which signaled that BeastBoy's day with Nympha might soon be over.

"Hey, Nympha..." BeastBoy began, determined to find out if anything was wrong with her, but he was unable to finish his thought, as the two were forced to stop, as they were accosted by a group of three young men, who had obviously been smitten upon sight with Nympha, despite her current attachment to BeastBoy.

"Hey, baby." said the youngest of the group. "How'd you like to spend time with me instead of Junior here?"

BeastBoy scowled, and Nympha replied coolly. "No, thanks. I already have someone to be with."

The muscular one of the bunch let out a hearty laugh. "Oh, please! He's just a child! You need a real man around for you, honey!" he said, flexing. Although he must have thought the effect was manly, BeastBoy thought it was cheezy.

Nympha smiled slightly devilishly when she next replied. "This 'child' is more manly than in you in everywhere that counts. _Everywhere_." she said, emphasizing the true point of what she just said.

Flustered by their rejection and verbal injury from Nympha, the young man and the muscular man left, grumbling bitterly. The third man, his distinguishing feature being the glasses he wore, pushed them further up his nose, and spoke calmly, methodically.

"I do apologize for my companions. I see that any attempt I might make would be highly ineffective. Attracted though I am to you, I respect the one who has garnered your affection. I wish you both a good relationship, and again apologize for my companions rudeness." he said, then bowed and walked away.

"That was weird." BeastBoy said, after a long silence.

"...Yeah." Nympha replied. The two stood in silence for a while longer, before Nympha spoke up again. "Should we go back home?" she asked.

BeastBoy tilted his head up slightly to look her in the eyes, then smiled at her.

"Sure."

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Back at the tower, BeastBoy stretched as the got into the common room. As he did so, Nympha wrapped her arms around him from behind, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks, sweetie. I had a great time." she said, before walking towards the hall. BeastBoy, however, knew something amiss.

"Nympha...something's wrong." BeastBoy said, and Nympha stopped in her tracks, before looking down, not saying anything. "Nympha?" BeastBoy prodded further.

"Heh...You've always been sharp when you need to be." Nympha said.

"What's wrong, Nympha?" BeastBoy said, walking over to her. It seems that BeastBoy's prodding hit a soft spot, and Nympha turned and embraced him tightly, surprising him a bit. What was even more surprising was what she asked next.

"BeastBoy...would you be sad if I wasn't around?" she asked.

"What are you saying? Of course I would!"

"Really?"

At this, BeastBoy grabbed Nympha shoulders and pushed her back gently, looking her straight in the eyes, which he was slightly shocked to see that they looked like they would produce tears any second. "Nympha, what has gotten into you?" he demanded.

"I...I...It's my genetics." Nympha said finally. In response to BeastBoy's mildly confused look, she elaborated. "Well...of course everyone knows about the general idea of a rabbit's...mating patterns. We're always going at it, so to speak, and we hardly think about who we're doing it with. I'm mostly human, but...fighting against some of my animal urges is hard! But I only want to be with you! I don't want anyone else!" she said, a few tears now coming down her cheeks. "But...it's just like the song I sang back at the bar. I wish I could have you just to myself. Maybe that would help me. I'm willing to share you, because they're all my best friends, and I love them, too, but...I...I..." By now, it seemed that Nympha had lost the nerve to continue whatever she was saying, but BeastBoy was unable to hear anymore either.

"Nympha..." BeastBoy couldn't stand seeing her like this, and, before he could stop himself, he put his face forward and kissed Nympha.

"Mmm!" went Nympha, as she received the shock of BeastBoy taking the initiative.

BeastBoy separated from Nympha, and spoke seriously. "Didn't today tell you anything? I'm glad you're here. You've always helped make things fun, and you always try to keep people's spirits up, no matter what. It's almost impossible to stay upset when you're around."

"BeastBoy..."

"You'll be fine, Nympha. You're a woman with a strong will. Resisting animal urges will be no trouble for you. And if it seems too hard, you let me know. I've become an expert on the subject." he said, smiling.

Nympha smiled back, and wiped the tears off of her face. "Thanks, honey. You're the sweetest person that ever lived, you know?"

"Ah, I'm not that great..."

Nympha took a hold of BeastBoy hand, then pulled him with her over to the couch. Still holding on to him, she laid down on her back on the couch, and pulled BeastBoy on top of her. Coincidentally, BeastBoy's head landed right on her breasts.

"Umm...Nympha..." BeastBoy said, blushing.

"Shh...this isn't anything 'adult,' don't worry." Nympha said reassuringly. "I...I just want to sleep with you close to me...like a true couple. Please?" she said, somewhat pleadingly.

BeastBoy looked into her red eyes, and looked away. "O-Okay. I am supposed to spend the day with you, after all..." he said.

Nympha stroked his hair gently, smiling. "Thanks, BeastBoy. I love you."

BeastBoy, previously thinking that he wasn't going to sleep well, was already begin to drift to sleep. However, he had enough clarity to say his next words with clear consciousness.

"I love you, too...Nympha."

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Wow...That took a lot longer to make than I thought. Please don't kill me! Blame that little hindrance called life, and all its ways that hindered me from making this chapter so much sooner like I tried so hard to do!

Okay, now that that's out of the way, don't anyone worry about this suddenly turning into a BeastBoy and Nympha centered fic, just because they both confessed love for the other. After all, love is a confusing thing. It's almost never this clean-cut. You'll just have to wait for the next date, which will be with the girl who seems to have gained a devoted fan...that loveable, tough on the outside, sweet on the inside canine girl...Luna! Be ready for it! 

But don't forget to R&R! See ya!


	21. BeastBoy's Date With Luna

This is amazing! This is madness! This...is...SPARTA! Oh, hi, guys...yeah, for those who don't get the joke, that is a modification of a very famous line from the movie 300, which I haven't watched, personally, but I've heard used several times, and just thought I'd do a little something to celebrate. Celebrate what, you ask? Why, none other than the fact that...This story has now reached **more than 300 REVIEWS!** YES! I can't believe this story hit off so well! I can only thank those of you who have stuck with the story as each update came, and continue to stick with it to this day. Of course, the newer fans helped as well, so thanks to all who have reviewed my story. Except those who reviewed badly, and that's just one. Heh...anyway, let's start the next date!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the Teen Titans. Just the characters made for this story.

**Chapter 21: BeastBoy's Date With Luna.**

BeastBoy sighed softly in his sleep, adjusting himself, revelling in the softness of what he had found to lay his head on. He was unusually tired, and didn't even fully remember when he had fallen asleep. However, his sleep was slowly drifting away, even as he adjusted himself to try and remain asleep. But, alas, once BeastBoy had begun to wake up, he could rarely ever embrace sleep again. As he slowly opened his eyes, blinking hard to clear his vision, he got an eyeful of what he was sleeping on, the comfortable soft sensation that he had embraced while asleep.

It was, of course, none other than Nympha's right breast. BeastBoy's face turned red as all the memories of the previous day came rushing back to him all at once. All his movement seemed to have not awakened her, as she was still sleeping peacefully, a small smile on her face. BeastBoy guessed that she had enjoyed the date overall, and began to smile himself.

"So...you're awake now?" came a voice, and BeastBoy's heart nearly stopped in shock as he sat straight up and found himself looking up at Luna, looking at the two with an indiscernable look on her face.

"L-Luna?!" BeastBoy stammered wildly. "Uhh...t-this isn't what it looks like. You see, I...and..."

"It's okay, BeastBoy." Luna said, crossing her arms and closing her eyes. "I'm sure this wasn't your idea to engage in such an activity where you could be easily found..."

"Oh, don't be so stiff about it." came Nympha's voice. Apparently she had woken up, perhaps when BeastBoy had cried out in surprise. "I'll have you know that we haven't done anything. We slept together, but we haven't _slept_ together, if you know what I mean. BeastBoy was a sweet little gentlemen, and he showed me a great time, and we didn't even have to do anything naughty." she said seriously. "It would have been fun, though..." she added, hugging BeastBoy from behind, purposefully pressing her breasts against his back. In response to the look that Luna was giving her, she said, "Oh, don't worry. Today's your day. I'm not going to do anything to ruin it." With that statement, she rose from the couch and stretched, and began moving away. As she passed Luna, though, she added one last statement. "But don't forget to loosen up a little. These are supposed to be fun times, and you don't need to be so serious." After that she was gone.

BeastBoy was a little confused at what had just happened, but then something clicked in his head. "So, today's the day I get to spend with you, Luna?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh, um...yes. Yes, it is." Luna said, brought back to reality.

"Well, then I'm sure we'll both have a great time." BeastBoy said, smiling.

Luna blushed slightly at BeastBoy's smile. "Y-Yes. I'm...looking forward to it."

"Well then, shall we go?"

"Okay..."

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Once again, BeastBoy was in the city, but this time with a different girl. Luna walked by his side, a little reserved, still wearing the maid outfit similar to Nia's that she had gotten so accustomed. The contrast between her usual personality and what she wore was a little striking, but BeastBoy rarely ever considered that.

"Are you sure you didn't want to put on something else before we left?" BeastBoy asked.

"No, I'm fine." Luna said, smiling. "These clothes actually allow a lot of movement, and they're pretty comfortable."

"Well, so long as you're happy." BeastBoy said earnestly. The conversation was cut short when a piece of paper, being carried by the breeze, slapped flat on BeastBoy's face, causing him to stop in his tracks as he peeled the paper from his face. "What have we here?" he said, as Luna walked over and read the paper over his shoulder. It was a flyer, detailing an open to the public battling tournament. Participants would get in free, but the money gained from spectators was apparently to go to a charity of some kind. "Looks interesting..." BeastBoy said, looking over at Luna, who had a look in her eyes that said she was deeply interested. "Want to try it out?" BeastBoy asked, grinning because he was sure he knew the answer already.

"What? Are you sure it's alright?" Luna asked.

"Sure it is. After all, today is your day. We ought to do things you enjoy. And don't try to hide it. I saw your eyes gleam when you read the flyer. You were raised to enjoy the thrill of a good fight, and I don't think there's anything wrong with that, just as long as it's not a fight to the death or anything. Just go easy on me, okay?" he said, smiling at her.

Luna's face brightened. "Okay!" she said happily.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

BeastBoy was rubbing his neck as he headed down a small walkway. Once he and Luna found the area where the tournament would be held, they were soon separated into different groups. From what BeastBoy gathered, there were four divisions held separately, and the competitors in one division wouldn't know about the competitors in the other. The division battles were essentially a free-for-all, where the last one standing would move on to a final battle that consisted of the last one standing from the other three divisions. Naturally, BeastBoy passed through his division, though he had the feeling he was singled out when the round started, and he had to deal with a lot of people taking him on at once, leading to his soreness. The walkway he was traveling led to what looked like a tent of some kind, with walkways from four different corners. As he neared the tent, he heard voices, which must have meant that he was the last finalist to arrive. That didn't do much for BeastBoy's morale, but he was able to shrug it off.

Once he had gotten inside, he immediately noticed Luna, and he had expected it, anyway. "I knew you'd make it to the finals, Luna." BeastBoy said, as she walked over to them.

"I appreciate the confidence. It was harder than I thought, though." Luna said, smiling. "Don't think I'll make it any easier for you, though." she added, and BeastBoy grinned.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." he said. At that point, BeastBoy noticed who the other two finalists were, standing inside this tent. "Oh, you have GOT to be kidding me..." BeastBoy said, nearly bursting out laughing at the almost impossible coincidence this had to be. "Something has got to be making this happen. This just can't be coincidence." BeastBoy said.

For standing inside this tent, alongside Luna and BeastBoy, were none other than Nia's brother, and his newest companion, the bartender known only as The Boss.

"Hey, we're no slouches, either." The Boss said, smirking.

"Figures that this would be the final match, doesn't it?" Nia's brother said.

Before BeastBoy could reply, a female attendant walked in. She had short blonde hair and pretty green eyes, and seemed to have a constantly calm personality.

"Excuse me, but the final match is about to start. If you'll just walk this way..." she said, gesturing down the path she had taken. Everyone nodded, and walked past her, and she followed behind, but not before she had thought to herself, _'That green boy's really cute...'_

The four finalists followed their path, and were led back into the stadium, on top of a large square platform that stuck out of the ground a good distance. Of course, as they walked out, they were greeted by the many cheers of the spectators all around the platform. Luna took it in stride, although BeastBoy thought she looked a little overwhelmed by the attention. BeastBoy, being a superhero, was used to all the attention, but that didn't stop him from waving to the audience. The Boss seemed unaffected by all the attention, and merely walked on, while Nia's brother just shook his head, muttering, "If they only knew..."

Once the four had made it to the platform, the each headed off to a separate corner of the platform, facing towards the center. Once they had each entered their corners, a voice began ringing from some loudspeakers, announcing the names of each competitor. As each name was called out, the member of the group smiled and waved to the audience, as they were met with loud cheers and applause. Once that was over, the announced voice rang out once again, stating that the objective of the match is the same, to knock your opponents off of the platform. Whoever was still remaining on the platform at the end would be declared the winner.

"Fighters ready?" the announcer's voice boomed. "Set...go!" he shouted, as a bell rang at the precise same time.

As soon as the bell rang, the four fighters charged towards each other. The Boss and Nia's brother arrived first, and each threw a punch, while at the same time holding out their palm to stop the other's punch, resulting in a stalemate. Meanwhile, BeastBoy had ran towards Luna, and tried to tackle her to the ground, but the reacted in time, grabbing him in mid leap, and putting him on the ground herself.

"No fair! I'm supposed to beat you!" BeastBoy said, although Luna could tell he was only half serious.

"Sorry. I take all my battles very seriously." she said, smiling, before picking up a squirming BeastBoy and throwing him to the side. BeastBoy almost slid off the stage, but managed to stop himself in time, standing up, only to dive out of the way as The Boss and Nia's brother, both apparently in a headlock from the other, ran past him, apparently trying to force the other to release them. Once again, BeastBoy got up, only to be knocked down once again, as Luna had just tackled him. Both of them rolled around on the ground, trying to be the one to emerge on top, until finally, the rolling match ended, with BeastBoy having pinned Luna down. Even though he was in a position of power, BeastBoy stopped when he looked closer at Luna. Her face was flushed from the excitement of the battle, and BeastBoy wasn't sure if he had ever seen her this happy before. He was temporarily mesmorized by her expression, but he was ripped back to reality when he felt a pair of hands lift him off of Luna, and throw him above and behind the person, who turned out to be The Boss.

"Whoa!" BeastBoy said, as he landed on the ground, on his feet, this time. As he landed, he was grabbed from behind by Nia's brother. He wasn't lifted off the ground, though, and proceeded to push his feet against the ground, forcing both of them to move backwards, further and further, until with a sneaky little idea, BeastBoy gave an even stronger push, sending Nia's brother off balance, and because they had backed away so much, he was right next to the edge. His flailing caused him to release BeastBoy, right before toppling over the edge of the platform, landing on the soft grass below.

"Man...can't believe I fell for that..." Nia's brother said to himself.

At the same time, although none were sure how it had come to this, Luna now held The Boss over her head, and although he squirmed, it was only half-heartedly, as he was positive of what was about to happen. Sure enough, Luna lightly tossed him over the side of the platform, letting him fall to the ground below. Once he had landed, he was helped up by Nia's brother.

"You too, huh?" The Boss said, dusting himself off.

"Yup."

"Come on, I'll buy you a drink." The Boss said, and the two walked off, their hand on the other's shoulder, just two buddies on their own path.

Meanwhile, back on the platform, BeastBoy and Luna pushed against each other, both trying to get the other to be pushed back so they could topple over the edge, but neither were giving the other any leeway.

"You're not bad." BeastBoy said.

"Thanks. Neither are you." Luna replied. Then she gave another, stronger, push, sending BeastBoy further backwards. The sudden movement messed with BeastBoy's current force, and he was open for another push, then another, before he was ill-balanced on the edge like the others who had lost already.

"Whoa! Whoa!" BeastBoy said, as he reeled back and forth, trying to keep from falling. His arms flailed as he began leaning back against his will. "Oh, well. You deserve it, anyway..." he said, stopping for just a moment, before letting himself fall backwards, off the platform, thereby declaring Luna the winner...

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"Well, that took a lot more time than I expected." BeastBoy said, noting how dark it was getting outside.

"Yes, it did." Luna said.

BeastBoy took a deep breath, looking upward, and noticed something that gave him an idea of how to end this date well. Grabbing Luna's hand, he began pulling her along with him. "Come on!"

"W-Where are we going?"

"Some place I know you'll love. Trust me!"

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

The place BeastBoy took Luna to was a tall hill, that was a little difficult to climb. Once they neared the top, BeastBoy pulled Luna along with him, but she tripped at the very top, landing across his legs as the both fell. As he looked down at her, lying on her back, her clothes having fallen up a little, exposing her stomach, she blushed deeply and shot up, fixing her clothes.

"Something wrong?" BeastBoy asked.

"I...just...that position...I..." Luna stammered.

_'Position?'_ BeastBoy thought. Then it clicked in his mind. _'That's right...with dogs, including wolves, showing your belly means you're being submissive...'_ To switch from her embarassment, he changed the subject. "Hey, Luna. Look..." he said, pointing upwards. She moved her gaze to where he was pointing, and saw what it was. It was a wonderful view of the full moon, decorated all around with the stars in the night sky, something that would be difficult to enjoy in the bustling city.

"Wow..." Luna said, the pale orb reflected in her eyes. "So this is what you wanted me to see?" she asked.

"Yup. I hope you like it."

"I do...I love it..." Luna replied softly. BeastBoy's gaze returned to the moon, but Luna's gaze lingered on BeastBoy for several moments. It seemed that she was deciding something in her mind.

As BeastBoy looked upward, he felt something press against his legs again, and looking down, he saw Luna laying on her back, her belly exposed, blushing heavily. "Did you trip again?" BeastBoy asked, and Luna shook her head, unable to look BeastBoy in the eyes. "Then...why? I know the reason...that position must be really embarassing for you..."

Luna shook her head again. "Not if...it's with you. You're the only one who can see me so submissive..." she said, almost whispering.

BeastBoy was honestly touched by that statement. Seeing Luna, the normally tough as nails fighter, so shy and sweet right in front of him, honestly tugged his heartstrings. Smiling, he caressed Luna's hair lightly, before leaning over, tilting her face towards his, and sealing a kiss between the two, which, judging by her tensing up, had taken Luna by great surprise. The hand that BeastBoy didn't have under Luna's head drifted towards Luna's belly, and began gently rubbing her stomach, which elicited another reaction from Luna, which felt almost as if she melted into the kiss, and seemed to be pleading for more. This lasted for several seconds, before the two finally broke apart. Catching his breath a little, BeastBoy scratched his cheek in light embarassment. "Uh...sorry. It's just...you seemed like you'd like it if I took the initiative, and..."

But BeastBoy was spared having to say any more, when Luna reached for him, pulled him closer, and licked his cheek lightly, just once. But that one gesture held a lot of meaning between the two.

"It's getting kind of late. We should probably head home." BeastBoy said.

"Yes..." Luna said, attempting to get up, but BeastBoy stopped her. Placing one arm beneath her legs, he lifted into the air, like a husband would carry his wife over the threshold. Luna blushed at this. "Are you sure about this? Aren't I...to hea--?"

"Light as a feather." BeastBoy said honestly. "Just trust me, okay?" he said, smiling at her, and Luna raised no more objections. Thankfully the path home connected with the hill in a way that it wasn't necessary to go down the hill, allowing BeastBoy to carry Luna the way. "Hey, Luna?"

"Hmm?"

"I remember something from a while back...isn't there something you'd like to call me? While we're still alone?" BeastBoy asked. Luna instantly blushed again.

"I...I..."

"Come on, Luna."

"O-Okay...but only whenever we're alone." Luna said, taking a deep breath, before finally speaking up again. "My Master...I...I...I love you..." she said, blushing even deeper, as she had done many times this night.

BeastBoy smiled again, while he continued carrying Luna the way home. "I love you, too, Luna."

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Well, there we go. Yes, it once again took a long time, but once again, I can only blame, life, myself, and writer's block. Still, I think I made the chapter enjoyable enough for you all to like it, didn't I?

And remember, just because BeastBoy says he loves her doesn't mean it's the end of things. Love is a VERY complicated thing, after all. That said, prepare for the next date, being with the one that started it all, the original animal girl to appear, that loveable little catgirl...Nia! Be ready for it!

But don't forget to tell me what you think! R&R! See ya!


	22. BeastBoy's Date With Nia

Hello, everybody! I'm glad you all enjoyed last chapter, focusing on Luna. Now, it's time to focus on the girl that started this little chain of events, my sweet, lovable little catgirl, Nia! Let's begin!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the Teen Titans. I do own Nia and the others.

**Chapter 22: BeastBoy's Date With Nia.**

BeastBoy blinked lightly as he slowly awakened from his peaceful slumber. He had fallen asleep while still sitting up, on the couch in front of the tower's massive television. Of course, with the date going the way it was, it was not surprising that he fell asleep with Luna's head on his lap, the lithe wolfgirl sleeping as peacefully as he had ever seen her before. Given this sight, he couldn't help but smile and caress her head lightly. Luna let out the smallest sigh as he did, and seemed to relax even more while laying on BeastBoy's lap.

_'Looks like I survived another one.'_ BeastBoy thought to himself. _'But who's next?'_

In the divine scheme of things, thoughts like that are often unwittingly answered immediately after they are thought up by a single person. Such was BeastBoy's fortune, as Nia, yawning and stretching, stepped into the room, a slightly glazed look in her eyes. They seemed to brighten a little at the sight of BeastBoy, though.

"Master!" she exclaimed brightly. "There you are!"

"Hmm?" BeastBoy said, turning his head.

"You haven't slept in your own bed for two nights! I've been...lonely..." she said, her gaze faltering at the sight of Luna on BeastBoy's lap. "Oh! I-I'm sorry. I didn't know she was sleeping...on...your lap." Nia said hesitantly.

"Mmm...don't worry about it, please." came Luna's voice, surprising both Nia and BeastBoy. "I need to be getting up anyway." she said, siiting up and stretching her lean arms into the air. As she stretched, BeastBoy tried to keep his eyes away from the fact that her stretching caused her breasts to seem more prominent than usual. Naturally, he failed to completely keep his gaze away.

"No! I didn't mean to interrupt your time together!" Nia said honestly, seeming a little embarassed.

"No, Nia. I'm already a little late. A strong fighter must always wake up at the same hour, to keep the body regular. You've actually helped me, rather than hindered me." Luna replied.

"Oh, um...y-you're welcome?" Nia said uncertainly.

Luna stood up and walked towards the kitchen. As she passed Nia, she whispered something that was unaudible to BeastBoy, but Nia heard it clearly. "Besides, today is your day, right?" Without any reply, she continued to the kitchen, following her own morning ritual. Nia and BeastBoy watched her for a few seconds, neither saying anything, until BeastBoy stood up.

"Hey, Nia?" he asked.

"Yes, Master?"

"Is today your day to spend with me?"

"Y-Yeah, it is." Nia said, looking down slightly.

BeastBoy smiled and ruffled Nia's hair slightly. Her ears twitched when his hand contacted with them. "So, do you have anything special in mind? It's your day, after all." he asked.

"Umm...well...is there anything you want to do?" Nia said, uncharacteristically indecisive.

"Hmm..." BeastBoy said, thinking hard. _'Got to do something Nia would enjoy...now what could we do that she would really like?'_ he thought. "Aha." he said softly, before turning to Nia. "How about a picnic?" he asked.

"Oh, that would be great!" Nia said, brightening instantly. BeastBoy couldn't help but smile.

"And before that...how about a walk?" he said. "You still have the leash?"

Nia smiled even deeper at this prospect. "Yes! I'll get ready right now!" she said happily, rushing off. In the kitchen, unseen by either BeastBoy or Nia, Luna was smiling and chuckling slightly. Of course, her tail was wagging, as well.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

After having prepared some food and a blanket to sit upon, Nia had arrived with the leash already tied around her neck, and the two headed out. This time, to avoid a repeat incident of the last walk, they took a path that usually didn't have many people to give BeastBoy dirty looks as he walked by with Nia attached to her leash. This prospect brightened both of them greatly, and Nia walked in a sort of happy march as she hummed to herself, while BeastBoy enjoyed the sights. He of course already had a destination chosen, and he hoped Nia would like it.

Once the path they followed had led them to the park inside the city, BeastBoy led Nia towards a small hill, and led her up to the top of the hill. It wasn't the same one that he took Luna to, but it would have its own charm to it, BeastBoy was sure of it.

"Wow! The air's so fresh and the view's really nice!" Nia said as she took in the area, while BeastBoy set up the blanket for them to sit on. He placed it specifically near a certain tree, which would serve its purpose in a short time.

"Yeah. It's a nice little place to come when you need to relax." BeastBoy said, setting the picnic basket down. "You ready to begin?" he asked.

Nia was on all fours, stretching, at the time, revealing her white panties to BeastBoy, but thankfully he turned his head just as she turned around, smiling. "Sure! I'm hungry!" she said, rubbing a paw on her stomach.

And so, the two enjoyed a picnic together. Everything seemed perfectly serene. The most obvious matter was that no super villain had yet made an attempt to control or destroy the city, but the environment the two were in was great, as well. The weather was clear, not too warm, but not too cool. A light breeze kept them from overworking themselves. Even the food seemed to taste better out in the fresh air. As they ate, a butterfly came by, and its erratic fluttering enticed Nia, to the point that, true to her cattish instincts, she began swiping at it as it flew around, even diving at it whenever it stopped for a second, although she never caught it. BeastBoy couldn't help but laugh at this display. After the butterfly had finally escaped Nia for good, BeastBoy called her back over, and as she got back to him, she yawned.

"Oh...I guess I went a little too far chasing that butterfly..." she said, rubbing her eye.

BeastBoy patted his leg as he sat down. "Why not lay down, then?" he offered.

Nia smiled, blushing at the same time, while her eyes looked almost starry. It appeared that BeastBoy had said just the right thing. "Okay!" she said, laying her head sideways on BeastBoy's lap. She was purring before she even touched him.

BeastBoy carressed Nia as she lay on his lap, which of course made her purr even more. His focus was beginning to shift, though, to the tree they were sitting under. _'Any minute now...'_ he thought, preparing himself for the event he had planned since he thought of the idea. Looking up, the wind picked up a good amount, becoming a good wind rather than a light breeze. At this, BeastBoy smiled, and tapped Nia. "Hey, Nia?"

"Hmm?"

"Look up." BeastBoy said.

"Why, what is...?" Nia said, but that was all she was able to say before she saw what BeastBoy was calling her attention to. She hadn't paid attention to the tree BeastBoy had placed them under, but now she saw why he had done so. The tree was letting loose several pink petals through the air. Nia had an idea of what they were, but the name escaped her currently. She was only sure of one thing right now. "They're so pretty..." she said, stating her thoughts.

"Yeah." BeastBoy agreed. "It's a special tree someone put here a long time ago, from what I hear. Those are cherry blossoms."

"Cherry blossoms..."

"Mm-hmm. I thought you'd like them. Was I right?"

At this, Nia sat up and hugged BeastBoy. "Oh, Master, this day has been fantastic! I love you!" she exclaimed.

BeastBoy returned the embrace in earnest. "I love you, too, Nia."

At this, Nia pulled away quickly. "Oh, I'm so happy to hear you say that!" she said, before closing her eyes, and puckering her lips slightly. "Master..." she pleaded. "...kiss me..."

Confident as he had become, BeastBoy easily complied to Nia's wishes, placing his lips against hers. The kiss was as loving as the previous ones BeastBoy had had with Nympha, and then Luna. Still, each one was different, BeastBoy noticed. Special in their own ways. To the two people in the love, the kiss lasted too short, but at the same time, it lasted an eternity, the sensation still upon them as they parted.

"Umm...Master?" Nia said, suddenly fidgeting.

"Yeah, Nia?"

"I...I just want to say that...whoever you pick, I'll be happy." she said blatantly.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" BeastBoy asked, confused.

"Well...when you choose which girl you want to be with, I'll be fine with whatever you choose. You're my Master, so I just want you to be happy. If you're happy, then so am I. Just...will you give me a little attention now and then?" she asked, completely honest, which shocked BeastBoy.

Placing his hand on her head, he spoke honestly. "Nia...I'm not sure what all this 'choosing' business is about, but let me say something. I will always pay attention to you. Every day. Understand?" he said, looking her in the eyes, which filled with tears, though she didn't look sad. She looked more like she was relieved.

"Yes, Master! I understand!" she said, pressing against BeastBoy and clutching him tightly. This embrace lasted even longer than their kiss had, until Nia had calmed down slightly.

In the end, BeastBoy carried the basket and blanket when they were done, as well as carrying Nia on his back. At first she had protested, but upon BeastBoy's insisting, consented to his idea. It was no trouble to BeastBoy, who was stronger than his physique would lead some to believe.

It didn't take long before Nia had fallen asleep on BeastBoy's back.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

As the two returned to the tower, Nia had woken up upon arrival, and requested something from BeastBoy.

"Master, I want to sleep a special way tonight." she said.

"A special way?" BeastBoy asked.

Without explaining, Nia pulled BeastBoy into his bedroom. Conveniently, Nympha and Luna were not yet in the room. When they were in, Nia disrobed down to her bare skin, and requested that BeastBoy do the same. Confident though BeastBoy may have become, brazen he was not. He initially did not want to, but once Nia began pleading to him, he caved in, but on the condition that she get in bed and not watch. Once finished, he slid into bed as well, placing his back against hers. This was apparently not how Nia wished for it to happen, as she turned and grabbed BeastBoy, forcing him to turn to face her, both of them facing each other while bare under the covers.

"N-Nia..." BeastBoy stammered.

"Shh..." Nia said, placing her head on BeastBoy's chest. Although BeastBoy was rapidly turning red, Nia simply closed her eyes. "I want to sleep like this...like a real couple..." she said quietly.

BeastBoy had nothing to say to this. With the perverted aspect gone, it seemed he could focus his thoughts. As such, he placed his arms around Nia, pulling her close, so that he could fulfill her request. "Is this good?" he asked.

Nia smiled as she enjoyed the closeness to her master. The sheer euphoria was already sending her to an undoubtedly good dream. But before she completely fell asleep, she let BeastBoy know exactly how she felt.

"Perfect..."

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Took a long time again, huh? Sorry. I just hope there are still some of you out there who still remember this story enough to come back and review it when you see it! As such, I hope you enjoyed this chapter a lot!

So, with Nia's date done, that leaves only one person left, doesn't it? That's right...next chapter, it's the one from the beginning, the demoness we all know loves the grass stain...Raven! Look forward to it!

So, I guess I'll see you guys next chapter! Don't forget to review! See you!


	23. BeastBoy's Date With Raven

Well, here we are again, with the same situation involved. Once again, I have taken a long time to update the story, which is undoubtedly my most successful story to date. Only this time, the time gap has been horrendous. Absolutely terrible. I am not going to be surprised if there are a lot of people who have moved on or forgotten. But for those who haven't forgotten, and will return upon the submitting of this chapter, I can only offer my greatest thanks. Special thanks go to_**Agent of the Divine One**_ and _**realfanficts**_, who, because of a message they had sent to me, made it clear that I had at least a few people who haven't forgotten me. So, special thanks to you guys for finally getting me off my duff and getting to the story. Now then, let's begin!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the Teen Titans. I do own Nia and the characters created for this story. Lucky me, eh?

**Chapter 23: BeastBoy's Date With Raven.**

Raven groaned slightly as her mind was brought back to the material world. She was never a morning person, in the traditional sense. Sure, she was usually the first one awake in the tower, but that never meant she enjoyed being the first one up. How she would love to simply be able to turn over before regaining consciousness, and drift back into dreamland...

Unfortunately, things never worked that way for her, so she slowly got up, slipped the covers off of her body, and stepped out of her bed, stretching as she did, then letting out a light sigh. _'Another drab morning to wake up to...'_ she thought listlessly. On that mental note, she did her morning preparations, that being the mandatory shower and personal hygiene actions, followed by putting on another trademark outfit of hers, before heading into the tower's common room for her morning tea.

What she didn't honestly expect to see was the presence of Luna within the common room, apparently doing calisthenics. Although knowing it was a rhetorical question, Raven asked out loud, "What are you doing, Luna?"

Luna froze and turned at the mention of her name. "Oh, Raven." she said mildly. "I'm just doing some morning exercises. A warrior must make sure they are limber and flexible." she explained, before quickly returning to her actions.

"Ah." Raven said, acknowledging Luna's explanation, while she boiled her tea water. "Just make sure you don't sprain something, OK?" she said dryly.

Luna chuckled in spite of herself. "Hardly likely." she replied. The rest of the time passed in silence, while Raven prepared her tea and Luna continued with her exercise. As the tea finally finished, Raven poured herself a cup, blew on it to allow it to cool to a drinkable temperature, and slowly sipped in her usualt contemplative manner...

Until a very cheerful Titan came into the room in a less-than-quiet manner.

"Friend Luna! Friend Raven!" exclaimed Starfire happily, always energetic in the morning. Sometimes more so than any other time of the day.

"Good morning, Starfire." Luna said, not stopping in her stretches.

"Morning, Starfire." Raven said curtly.

"Oh, friend Raven, are you not harboring tremendous excitement?" Starfire asked.

"Pray tell, why would I be?"

"Because today is the day you and friend BeastBoy will commence the 'dating,' is it not?"

At that comment, Raven choked slightly on her tea, causing it to spray outward onto the cup as she tilted it, causing it to rebound and soak her face slightly, while the rest of the contents spilled to the floor. "H-How would you know about that?" Raven said tensely.

"How else would she know?" came a familiar voice from the hallway. The form connected to the voice was none too surprising to Raven. "I told her about it. There shouldn't be any secrets between us women, should there?" Nympha asked innocently.

Raven was irritated, but settled for sighing in exasperation and rubbing her temples. _'This is going to be a long day...'_ she thought to herself. "But did you really _have_ to tell Starfire?" she demanded.

"Hmm...no, I guess not." Nympha said, and by that point Raven was ready to take action, but then Nympha continued. "But she said she thought you looked nervous about something, and wouldn't leave me alone until I spilled the beans." she admitted.

_'Somehow, I can't get mad at something as true as that.'_ Raven thought. _'But nervous? Me? ...Try terrified. I don't know how to act on a date! I can't believe I agreed to this!'_ she mentally ranted, until she noticed that her teapot was now levitating directly over her head. Forcing herself to calm down, she let the teapot return to its designated spot, and let out a soft sigh.

"In any case, why are you not with him already?" Nympha demanded. "Today is your day to spend with him! It's not just something to be done one hour of the day. That's not how the rest of us did it, you know."

"But, I..." Raven began insisting.

"No buts!" Nympha said, cutting her off, and grabbing her hand. "You're going to go get him and spend the day with him, if I have to force you!"

Indeed, that was apparently her intent, if one were to determine that by the forceful way she pulled Raven in the direction of BeastBoy's room. She then placed her directly in front of the door, patted her on the back, and left. Raven, dumbfounded, looked at the door, shrugged to herself, and decided that it was foolish to do anything otherwise. She had the sneaking suspicion that Nympha was waiting for her if she tried to leave without BeastBoy in tow. So, silently, she let herself into BeastBoy's room.

Inside, she was met with a less than comforting sight. "What the hell?" she said out loud, heat rising to her face.

BeastBoy and Nia were laying in their bed, completely unclothed. Raven was thanking whatever higher being existed that the covers still obscured their most hidden areas, but she still wished that said being could have covered the fact that they were cuddling closely. So closely, in fact, that BeastBoy's head now lay resting on Nia's soft bosoms. It didn't seem like they were all too uncomfortable, if BeastBoy's smile were any indicator.

"Nnn..." came a groan from the bed, as Raven's words seemed to have awoken the sleeping BeastBoy. Groggily, his eyes began opening. But as soon as he realized where his head lay, as well as who was a spectator to this event, his eyes shot open, and he shouted as he flopped away, falling off the bed in the process. "R-Raven! W-What are you doing in here?!" he shouted, standing up quickly.

Several seconds passed in silence, as Raven's face turned a scarlet that even her Rage persona would turn away for being too red. It took that same amount of time for BeastBoy to realize that he had stood up without putting on any sort of garment, and had just left himself the way he had been asleep, not to mention the way he had been born.

"Oh, holy crap!" BeastBoy shouted, yanking the covers off of his bed, pulling them so fast that the momentum caused Nia, still asleep, to flip over and face the other direction, letting everyone get of view of her behind, rather than her exposed front. By this point, Raven had turned away, trying to salvage whatever part of her mind wasn't filled with images of what she had seen.

"I...see you're busy, BeastBoy." she said, trying to keep her voice steady. "I'll...come by later." she said, before quickly exitting from the room, without giving BeastBoy a chance to reply. Outside the room, she forced herself to keep her breath steady, when Nympha came up to her.

"Did you see anything you liked?" she said with mock innocence.

"You knew, didn't you?" Raven said, glowering in Nympha's direction.

"I...might have peeked in there once...or twice. Oh, hi, BeastBoy!" she said, waving, forcing Raven to turn around in shock. But BeastBoy was nowhere to be seen. As Raven turned to protest, Nympha was already gone.

"Nympha..." Raven muttered to herself.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Later, as BeastBoy and Raven stood on top of the roof together, before officially starting their day together, things were still awkward between each other. Neither had spoken to the other since their unfortunate meeting earlier. But it seemed that BeastBoy couldn't handle the silence for very long, as he was the one to break it.

"So, uhh...w-what do you want to do?" he asked her.

"I..." Raven began, at a loss for ideas. "I...don't know..." she said, slightly ashamed.

BeastBoy chuckled a little bit, and said, "Well, you don't have to think up anything spectacular, you know. The last three days have been a bit...different. I think it'd be nice to just enjoy each other's company. What do you say?" he asked.

Raven looked at BeastBoy, and saw the earnesty in his eyes, and smirked. "Sure. Why not?" she said.

"Well then, ladies first." BeastBoy said, gesturing. Raven turned back and flew towards the city, while BeastBoy transformed into a falcon behind her, as both flew towards their first official date.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

The first item on the agenda was just an nice calm stroll through the city. They chatted rather idly as they walked, passing by shop windows and making sport of any ridiculous sounding advertisements on the windows.

As luck would have it, the two ended up passing by the Boss's bar, although they didn't go in. As went past, however, The Boss and Nia's brother walked out, noticing them, but not speaking out.

"Think they're having a good time?" The Boss asked.

"If they are, it won't last." Nia's brother replied.

"What makes you say that?" The Boss asked. Nia's brother didn't say anything, but pointed across the street, where the two could see three people whose movement made it apparent that they were following the movement of BeastBoy and Raven. "Oh. Good Lord."

"Yeah. Wonder how that's going to work for them."

Meanwhile, BeastBoy and Raven walked, unaware of the fact that they were being followed. As they walked, they came across Raven's usual hangout, the cafe where her favorite dark poetry can be heard. As they stopped and looked, it appeared that many people were standing up and reciting their favorite poems to the patrons. Raven looked at BeastBoy uncertainly, and BeastBoy could tell she wanted to see for herself.

"Why not?" BeastBoy said, and opened the door for her. Raven smiled and the two headed inside together.

Outside, the puruers stayed outside, but waited expectantly for whenever the two would leave...

Inside, the two Titans listened to the different poems of varying levels of brooding with different levels of interest. Raven, although not expressing it very much, was listening intently, while BeastBoy's seemed to be listening with a blank gaze on his face. It wasn't until after several poems that Raven confronted him on this matter.

"We don't have to be here if you don't like it, you know." she said, half honestly and half condescendingly. "I can tell you're not interested in the poetry all that much, are you?"

BeastBoy shook his head. "Actually, some of it's kinda cool. Whichever ones I can understand, anyway." he said honestly. "Like that one about the crow who wants to be a dove."

"You understood that one?"

"Yeah. If anyone around me heard me caw when I was a crow, they'd act like the grim reaper was right behind them. Crows aren't a sign of anything bad, but everyone treats them like they are. But then you got doves, which everyone treats like real live angels. They're really not much more of a sign, you know. They just have a reputation for it, what with the olive branch thing and the releasing during big events, you know."

"Huh...I never thought you could be so deep."

"Nah, I'm not. Anything that doesn't have to do with animals, and I'm stumped."

"BeastBoy..." Raven said, gently placing her hand on his. Then she looked him straight in the eyes. "You don't seem to realize that that gives you a level of depth none of us have."

"Really?"

"Really."

"...Thanks, Rae."

"...Anytime."

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Later, the two finally exitted the cafe, having had their fill of poetry and assorted drinks. "Well, what do you want to do now, BeastBoy?" Raven asked.

"I dunno. Movie?" BeastBoy proposed.

"...Just don't give me a mushy romance movie, all right?"

"It's not my style." BeastBoy replied, smiling.

So, the two headed to a theater, where they both purchased tickets to an action movie that had just recently been released. Hoping that the other would enjoy the movie, they both went in.

Meanwhile, the followers were stopped at the entrance due to their lack of money...

Some time later, BeastBoy and Raven left their movie, still talking about the events that transpired within it.

"Didn't that end speech seem kind of...strange to you?" Raven asked.

"Are you kidding? That was awesome!" BeastBoy said exuberantly. "'This hand of mine is glowing with an awesome power!' And whatever else he said. And then he just rams it in the other guy's robot!"

"But do you think the person with the camera survived the encounter with that rogue boxer?" Raven asked.

"Didn't we see the half-lizard man in the background? I'm sure she's fine. That guy'd help anybody."

"No, you're thinking of the mercenary butler. Now he would help anyone."

"Heheheh...you're right, he probably would." BeastBoy said, laughing as he unconsciously placed his arm around Raven. Raven noticed, and began to blush slightly, but since BeastBoy had yet to notice, she kept up the conversation.

All the while, those two were still being followed...

"Well, we've killed a good amount of time in the day." BeastBoy said. "Are you up for dinner?" he asked.

Raven nodded. "I am a little hungry."

"My treat." BeastBoy insisted. "Where would you like?"

"Oh, nowhere fancy." Raven replied. "Just a simple place to eat would be okay. I just don't want anything that's soaked for three days in grease before it's served, if you catch my drift."

"Drift caught and understood, Rae." BeastBoy said, smiling.

So the two decided on a small deli that was off the beaten path. There were a few patrons within, but not so many as to be too crowded. Inside, BeastBoy ordered a salad and a drink, while Raven ordered herself a sandwich. The service was quick, and so was the meal. The two chatted while eating, but mostly their hunger shined through as they ate their meal. Once finished, they left a tip and left the deli.

"Huh. I guess we stayed out later than we thought." BeastBoy observed, noting the descending darkness on the town. "Shall we head back?"

"Yeah." Raven replied.

As they left, Raven was deep in thought, and now left the conversations short. She was coming to a decision, but about what didn't become apparent until they reahed the water's edge, before heading for the Tower.

"BeastBoy." Raven said, grabbing his hand.

"Yeah, Rae?" BeastBoy said, slightly confused.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure. What about?"

"About...us. What do you think...about me?"

"I...I don't know what you're going on about."

"All the other girls have something going for them, you know. Nia's so submissive to you that it's almost scary. Luna's protective and loyal, not to mention she's got those huge...you know. And Nympha's...Nympha. And then there's me."

"But, Rae, that's all that I'd need."

"What do you mean? You've got those half animal girls. Doesn't that appeal to your animal side?"

"Well...sure it does." BeastBoy admitted, placing his hands on Raven's shoulders. "But, you know, if you think about it...you're half animal, too. It's just that your animal is...special. But special is good, you know. So, you're no different than the other girls, really. None of you are better than the other, if you ask me. You're all special to me, but none of you could replace another one."

"Really, BeastBoy?"

"Really. Now, let me ask something."

"What?"

"What brought this on all of a sudden. I've been thinking that this whole day, you're only doing this because you're forced. I didn't think that you liked me, really."

"...I didn't think so, either. But then, Nia came around, and seeing her all...lovey-dovey with you just made me feel weird. And seeing you so devoted to you...I don't know. And then Luna and Nympha came around...I guess, until someone else was acting like that with you, I didn't even realize it myself."

"So, the girls were a catalyst?"

"Yeah. Hey, since when do you know what a 'catalyst' is?"

"Since I watched a science special on TV."

"I'm shocked. I didn't think you watched science specials."

"I don't. I heard that word and thought it sounded cool, so I stuck around until they said what it meant, and then changed channels."

Raven laughed at that comment. "What am I going to do with you, BeastBoy?"

BeastBoy shrugged. "Love me, I guess. Right?" At this, Raven blushed slightly, and looked away, not saying anything. BeastBoy smirked and reached out to her. Lifting some hair out of her face, he kissed her on the forehead, blushing himself, and causing Raven to blush even more. "Right?" he pressed, grinning.

Raven looked BeastBoy straight into his dark green eyes, and placed her arms around his neck, and smiled at him. Then she pulled him close and completed the finale to their date, a loving kiss between the two that showed just how much affection the two really had for each other. After a short time, the two parted, and Raven smiled.

"Right."

Elsewhere, the people who had been following them the entire day were conversing amongst themselves.

"Finally! I was ready to push their faces together if I had to!"

"Tactless as always, Nympha."

"Well, Luna, you could tell they wanted to. I just thought they might need a push."

"Aww, Master looks so happy with her!"

"At least you take it well, Nia."

"Well, why wouldn't I? So long as Master's happy, right?"

"...I suppose so."

"...If you say so."

Meanwhile, after Raven and BeastBoy had flown to the Tower's rooftop, Raven felt she had to ask a question.

"BeastBoy?" she said.

"Yeah?"

"Since when did you get to be so manly, huh?"

"...Well, I guess when you've got four women after you, you just learn how to be a real stud, you know?" BeastBoy said, grinning, until Raven flicked him on the forehead. "Ow! What did you do that for?"

"I take back the manly comment."

"Aw, come on, Rae!"

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Some time later, BeastBoy lay in his bed, thinking back to the events that had transpired over the past few days.

_'So, I've gone to The Boss's bar with Nympha, was in a tournament with Luna, went on a picnic with Nia, and spent the day doing whatever with Raven.'_ he thought. _'Not a bad couple of days...but Nia...she said something about having to choose between them. How in the world am I going to do that?!'_ he shouted mentally._'Hmm...I guess...tomorrow, I'm going to have to ask the guys I know what I should do...'_

With that note, he drifted into an uneasy sleep, unsure of how the next day might turn out.

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Well, once again, I can only say I'm sorry to those who have had to wait for so long. It's entirely my fault for letting this happen. I just hope some of my fans will come back to me if they see this little alert, you know? Maybe this chapter makes up for it...

Hmm...I'm not really sure what I think of this chapter, though. I think I did an okay job on it, but there's still something about it...well, it's finished, and I did my best with it, so I can only hope it goes over well.

Next chapter, BeastBoy will be asking all the men he knows what he should do about this situation. That means we'll actually get to see Robin and Cyborg again, since they're almost never seen or heard, are they? At least in this story. And they're not the only ones he'll be asking for help. But I'm sure you've already figured out who else he'll be asking, haven't you?

But anyway, one more apology from me, and a plea to R&R! Hopefully, I'll see you a lot sooner than last time!


	24. BeastBoy's Choice

Hello, everybody! It's once again time for a new chapter, and today will be the day of judgment, so to speak, as BeastBoy is now confronted with a choice. What will his decision be? Who will he turn to for advice and assistance? Will there be more perverted humor?! Find out, now, on the newest chapter of my story!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the Teen Titans, but I do own the sexy Nympha, the adorable Nia, and the beautiful Luna. Lucky me, eh?

**Chapter 24: BeastBoy's Choice.**

Immediately after his awakening, BeastBoy eased out of his bed, so as not to wake Nia, nor Luna or Nympha, since all three had come in and decided to sleep alongside him. Getting dressed and slowly making his way out of his room, he leaned against the wall, crossing his arms and sighing slightly. _'What am I going to do?'_ he thought, a little desparation within him. _'I bet they're all expecting me to choose one of them to be together with over the rest of them. That's...understandable, I guess, but couldn't they have let me in on the situation?'_ he mused. Absently walking while he thought, BeastBoy made his way into the common room, and headed for the kitchen to fix himself some of his usual meatless breakfast. _'Can't think straight on an empty stomach, after all.'_ he thought.

Once the preparations on his food were complete, BeastBoy slipped into a spot at the table, and slowly began his meal, although, as before, his mind was elsewhere. He was so preoccupied with his own thoughts that, not only did he only have about seven bites of his food, but he was completely unaware of the presence of someone else in the room.

"Friend BeastBoy?" came a familiar voice, but at an unexpected time.

"Yipe!" BeastBoy shouted, surprised, slinging his arm backwards, launching the fork from his grip and blunging it into the wall with a resounding _TWANG_ sound. "Oh, it's you, Star. You surprised me." he said, catching his breath.

"Forgive me." Star said, looking down. "I merely thought that you seemed very pensive, BeastBoy." she said.

"Nah, I'm just thinking about something. Not something easy to think about, either." he said.

"Do you wish to speak to me about it?" Starfire asked.

"Well..." BeastBoy said, trailing off. _'I guess it couldn't hurt to see what she thinks about the situation...'_ he thought. "...It's a little complicated, but here goes..." he said, beginning his explanation about the apparent attraction between him and the four girls, and the impending choice he now has to make between them. Starfire listened intently, never interrupting him while he spoke, but taking in all the information silently. When BeastBoy finished, she didn't answer right away, but began to look slightly puzzled.

"I am afraid...that I do not see why this is a problem." she finally said, opening her eyes.

"Huh?" BeastBoy said, completely confused.

"If you do not wish to choose a single girl, then why not choose...to not make the choice?" Starfire suggested. BeastBoy's face at her was so blank that she turned a little red. "Of course, I do not know if that was a good idea or not..."

"N-No...I just never thought of that. That's...something to think about, that's for sure." BeastBoy said, patting Starfire on the shoulder. "Thanks for the advice, Star. I think I'm going to go out and talk to some other people about this." he said, getting up and putting away his only half-eaten breakfast.

"I hope you find the answer you are seeking, BeastBoy." Starfire said, smiling.

"So do I, Star...So do I."

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Of course, when BeastBoy said he was going out to talk to people, he only had one real destination in mind. Standing outside the bar that The Boss owns, he sighed before stepping inside.

Inside, it was nearly empty, save for a single patron who had appeared to have fallen asleep while still clutching his drink, and, more importantly in BeastBoy's mind, The Boss, wiping down the front counter, a cigarette in his mouth. Noticing the arrival of someone new, The Boss turned his head, and smiled when he saw who it was.

"Well, what brings you here, kid?" The Boss asked, taking his cigarette and grinding it into a nearby ashtray.

Without wasting time, BeastBoy explained his situation to The Boss, giving him the same level of detail that he had given Starfire.

"Hmm...personally, I think you're lucky, kid." The Boss said.

"Lucky? To have to choose between them?" BeastBoy said incredulously.

"Maybe not so much for that part." The Boss said honestly. "But you've got four women totally in love with you, willing to give the choice of what happens from here on, and from the sounds of it, I don't think they'll hold anything against the...'winner,' so to speak."

"Well...maybe. I don't know about that..." BeastBoy said.

"It seems to me..." came a voice from the back of the room, and BeastBoy realized that the sleeping patron was none other than Nia's brother, apparently. "...that you're taking this a little too seriously." he said.

"Too seriously?"

"I can't say much about that girl, Raven, but I know how the others would think. My sister's already told you that she's fine with whatever you choose, and you probably think that that's a lie. Don't you?"

"Well..."

"Trust me, it's not. She means that with all her heart. So long as you're happy, she is, too. Sure, there may be a little depression, but I know that Luna and Nympha's presence would get her through it easy. Not to mention that Raven doesn't seem like a bad girl, either." Nia's brother finished firmly.

"You think so?" BeastBoy said.

"If you worry too much about this, you'll make yourself miserable, and none of the girls want that, I bet." The Boss said.

"All I say, is that if you pick my sis, treat her well..." Nia's brother said, nonchalantly popping his knuckles. "...OK?"

"G-Got it." BeastBoy said nervously, then smiled. "Maybe you're right. If I think about it too much, I'll just get obsessive, won't I?"

"You're talking to an expert on the subject." Nia's brother said.

"And he still broods about it, too, you know." The Boss said.

"Well, what I did was a little bit worse than choosing between which girl to be mine, don't you think?"

"...Maybe." The Boss said, smirking.

BeastBoy smiled at the two men, before deciding to head out. The two men said goodbye as he headed out, but before he was completely gone, he turned and said one more thing to them.

"Thanks, Boss...and Lucas."

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

As BeastBoy made his way back to the tower, he met up with another person, this time an unexpected friend's arrival.

"Hey, Jinx!" BeastBoy called out, and the former villainess turned his way, and waved to him.

"BeastBoy, long time no see. I heard you've been...busy. Tired, too." Jinx said, smiling in in all too knowing way.

BeastBoy laughed uneasily at that comment. "Well, it's true that things have been hectic..." he said. Without realizing it, he began divulging the entire story to Jinx, as well.

"Hmm...sounds like things really are pretty hectic." Jinx said, and BeastBoy just nodded. "Still, all things blow over in time, and it sounds like this group you've got is a big example of that. I bet you won't have any real problem making a decision."

"Really?"

"Well, I don't want to say anymore. Bad luck, you know? Better knock on some wood before you make the choice." Jinx said. "See ya, BeastBoy."

"Later, Jinx..." BeastBoy said, not sure what to thing of this recent conversation...

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Back at Titans' Tower, the first sight BeastBoy was greeted with was Cyborg preparing to make a few modications to the T-Car. BeastBoy decided to follow him and talk to him as well. Although he wasn't sure what kind of a reaction he was going to get out of Cyborg...

"Don't be a dumb little grass stain, B!" was Cyborg's first statement after BeastBoy finished his explanation. The statement actually made BeastBoy flinch a little.

"What do you mean?" BeastBoy asked.

"You've got a bunch of girls after you, so don't ruin it and choose just one. Don't make a choice and make it seem like you rejected the others. Then where will all the good times go?"

"Uhh..."

"...Maybe I'm getting a little worked up over it though. Really, B, it's your issue, and you're just going to have to find your own solution to it. There's only so much help other people can give you, you know."

"Right. I know."

"Still, I get the feeling that not much is going to change, no matter what you choose..."

"Hmm?"

"...Nothing. Just muttering to myself. Why don't you go see if Robin's got anything to say?" Cyborg suggested.

"Thanks. I will." BeastBoy said, leaving the garage.

After BeastBoy was gone, Cyborg only muttered a single sentence. "Lucky little grass stain..."

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Robin, as it would happen, was in the middle of training, so BeastBoy discussed his problem while Robin struck one of the many large heavy bags that hung from the ceiling.

"BeastBoy..." Robin began, striking the bag with a leaping kick. "...you know I'm not good with these kinds of things."

"But you and Starfire..."

"I got lucky. Very lucky." Robin said, cutting him off. "We're just lucky that we're so compatible together. Otherwise, it would have been a big mistake. The only advice I can give is to go with whoever is most compatible with you, and hope it works out the same way for you as it did for Starfire and I. I'm sorry I can't be more help."

"No...it's okay. You gave me something to think about, anyway." BeastBoy said, as Robin struck the bag once again. _'But, I'm still not sure if all this is going to go as I hope. Still, I guess...it's time to make my choice...'_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"Master, is everything okay?" Nia asked, after BeastBoy entered his room, following Raven, who he had asked to come into the room, as well as Luna and Nympha, too.

"Yeah. Why the serious look?" Nympha asked.

"You look ill. Do you need some treatment?" Luna asked.

"BeastBoy?" Raven said.

BeastBoy took a deep breath, and he was almost sure that he would start to sweat by the end of this discussion.

"Well, the past couple days, I went out with each of you individually, and those were some truly great times..." he said, and everyone smiled a little at the memories. "...but, by the third day, I began to realize something. You...You girls want me t-to...to choose one of you, don't you?" he asked.

Nobody answered immediately, but the looks that they gave each other were all the answer that BeastBoy needed.

"W-Well, I've...been thinking today, and I...I..." BeastBoy began stuttering against his will, and he seemed unable to bring himself to continue what he was about to say. He looked down, and as he was trying to regain his composure, a glass of liquid appeared in his vision. Nympha was handing him something to drink.

"Calm down, honey. Drink this, and take a deep breath, okay?" Nympha said. BeastBoy nodded and downed the entire glass in a short time. Setting the cup to the side and taking a deep breath, BeastBoy spoke again. "Thanks. Like I said...I've been thinking today, and I...I...I LOVE ALL OF YOU!" he shouted suddenly, surprising even himself. "I...I can't choose between any of you! I know that's what you want me to do, but I can't! I can't even imagine choosing one of you over the others!" he finished, breathing heavily.

He wasn't sure what to expect the girls' reactions to be, but what he least expected was to suddenly be pulled into a tight embrace by Nia, Luna, and Nympha.

"Oh, Master, I'm so happy!" Nia said.

"You had me worried, BeastBoy. I thought it was something serious." Luna said.

"I was hoping you'd say something like that, sweetie." Nympha said.

BeastBoy was confused, and while being embraced, he looked over at Raven. She didn't look him in the eye, but spoke to him. "Well...there are worse things you could have chosen..." she said, turning red.

"Y-You're not upset?" BeastBoy asked.

"Why should we be? You chose all of us." Nympha said.

"I doubt that there is anything that would have made us happier." Luna said.

"Besides, Master. I'm happy enough because of something you've already done." Nia said with extreme rapture.

"Something I've already done?" BeastBoy repeated.

"You see, Master...I'm..." Nia said, whispering the last part in BeastBoy's ear. BeastBoy felt a chill go up his spine, and his vision lost focus for a few seconds.

"Y-You...really?" was all he could say. Nia nodded, smiling brightly.

"Which brings us to another matter, baby." Nympha said, and another chill went up BeastBoy's spine due to the sultry tone she was using. "You see, if you love all of us equally, I think you need to let the same thing happen to us, no?" she said.

"N-Now wait a minute!" BeastBoy said. "T-There's no way you all agreed to it!"

"Well, I sure have. I'd love it. And Luna doesn't seem to have any problem with it, right?" Nympha said, causing Luna to blush deeply.

"N-Not particularly..."

"...and I bet I know what you're thinking. And yes, Raven has agreed. It took a lot of work to get her to admit it, but..."

"Raven?" BeastBoy said. Raven was blushing deeper than she ever had been seen doing so, and she didn't say anything.

"Oh, trust me, she did. Pretty strongly, too. Besides, you should be feeling the effect soon enough." Nympha said.

"The effect?" BeastBoy said, before he was hit by another spinal chill, this time, he became aware of another reaction in his body, one slightly lower than the base of the spine, and at the front of his body. "W-What did you do to me?!" BeastBoy demanded, crossing his legs.

"Well, that drink _was_ for calming you down...among other things." Nympha said, smiling mischieviously.

"You mean...?"

"Hey, between you admitting you love all of us and the new mission we all have in mind, you're going to need the energy to keep going all day long, so..."

"But I..."

"Oh, hush now." Nympha said, pulling him close, and placing his head on her cleavage. "Just get ready to give us all the proper lovin'. Even Nia, even if your mission is already complete with her."

_'Am I going to die?'_ BeastBoy thought to himself. _'I think I am...and I'm about to go down in a blaze or glory...or a blaze of something, anyway.'_

"Now, shall we get started?" Nympha said, letting go of BeastBoy, and removing her clothing, revealing herself in full glory for the person she loves.

Silently, the others followed suit, even Raven, although hesitant, all turning red as they did so.

Everyone who passed by BeastBoy's room that day realized that today was not a day to bother him...

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Ooh, a little risque at the end, huh? Well, I'm sure all of you can guess what has happened to Nia, right? And what the others now want to happen to them? I'm sure you can. As for Raven, if that's a little, you know, OOC with her, I kind of thought so, too. But still, that's the way she's developed in my fic, so she's still OK in my fic, I suppose.

Stay tuned for the next chapter, where we get to see an epilogue, some time after all these events have passed. Things will have become quite...interesting for BeastBoy by then, you can trust me on that. I hope that'll keep all of you interested enough for the next chapter!

Don't forget to R&R! I'll see you next chapter!


	25. BeastBoy's Epilogue

Well, everybody, after so long, we've come to the end of this winding road of a story. I'm absolutely overjoyed at how many people came, and saw, and reviewed, and loved this story. I'm very thankful for each and every one of you for sticking with this story, even during the times when I had taken quite some time before updating. Hopefully, when I make some more stories, I can work on that little glitch in my personality. In any case, shall we see what has happened to our favorite characters over time?

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the Teen Titans. I do own all the characters created for this story, though.

**Chapter 25: BeastBoy's Epilogue.**

A short distance from the city's shore, on a mediocre sized island, stood Titans Tower, a landmark to the city's population about the group of heroes that have defended them from disaster after disaster that has plagued their city. For years they have defended them, and the residents know that they will defend them for a long time to come.

Perhaps someday, with the new additions that have joined the group in recent years...

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Inside Titans Tower, only two people were inside the common room, for the time being. One was a very pretty woman sporting long blue hair, and, interestingly enough, a pair of cat ears, paws where her hands and feet were, and a cat's tail, all of which were covered in white fur. She seemed occupied with her activities in the kitchen, which, from the items she was using was apparent that she was preparing food for a large group of people to consume. Occasionally, she would glance over to the couch that was placed in front of the television, where a small, sleeping figure was laying.

Said figure was a small boy of only a few years, fast asleep upon the couch. His short, green hair was untidy, but in an endearing way. Making a slight noise, he turned over in his sleep, and as he did, his white tail came into view. He had the tail, but he didn't have the ears or the paws that his mother did. As he moved around for a more comfortable sleeping position, his mother, working in the kitchen, couldn't help but smile at her adorable son.

_'He's always sleeping...but he's always so cute when he is!'_ she thought to herself. As she turned back to the food she was preparing, someone else stepped into the common room. "Hmm? Ah! Nympha!"

The blonde woman with bunny ears had not changed much over the years. Her long blonde hair stayed at the same length, which stretched past her shoulders and slightly down her back. Her deep red eyes still had the look of passion made into substance, and her figure had retained its sexiness, augmented by the fact that her breasts had grown somewhat over the years. Although her physical appearance hadn't changed much, there was an unmistakable motherly look within her appearance now.

"Hey, Nia. I've got something of yours with me." Nympha said. It was with that statement that Nia noticed exactly what Nympha was carrying. A little girl with shoulder length blue hair, and white cat ears poking out. She gazed up at Nia and smiled with her eyes, the same piercing blue that Nia's were.

"Hi, Mommy!" the little girl exclaimed happily.

"And what have you been doing?" Nia asked her daughter.

"I've been playing with Aunt Nympha!" the girl replied happily.

"But she got a little bored, and wanted to see her Mommy, you know." Nympha said. Nia nodded, as Nympha handed over the girl to Nia, and the girl cuddled closer to her mother.

"Is that true? Did you want to see me, little Miyu?" Nia said.

"Uh-huh!" claimed little Miyu.

"By the way, have you seen that little scamp of mine?" Nympha asked.

Nia shook her head. "Nope. I haven't seen him for a while."

Nympha sighed. "Ah, well. I suppose he'll show up soon enough." she said.

"Probably after getting in trouble again, right?" came another voice.

"Hey, he's just playful, Luna. He's just a kid, after all." Nympha said, after seeing who it was.

Luna had also changed little over the years. Physically, she had continued to keep herself in top shape, even after becoming a mother like the other girls. Often when outdoors, people would be surprised to see that Luna had given birth. Everyone assumed she didn't look it, physically. It irked the others at first, but Luna stated for the record that it was her duty as a warrior, and when that didn't cheer anyone up, she admitted that she was getting tired of all the unwanted attention from it, anyway.

"Wouldn't 'troublesome' be a better word for it?" Luna said, smirking.

"Oh, come on. Don't act like your boy isn't a handful sometimes, either." Nympha retorted.

"W-Well, that's different." Luna said.

"What's this? Arguing again? Is this the way it's going to be every time we come over to visit?" came another voice.

"Uncle Lucas!" Miyu said, waving happily.

Nia's brother hadn't changed a bit over the years, save for getting slightly more muscular as a result of his new job.

"How goes the dojo work?" Nympha asked.

"Same old, same old. It's mostly a bunch of punks who want to impress women." Nia's brother said.

"Not that that's what got us either of ours." said Nia's brother's companion. Of course, it was none other than The Boss, who was there with a red headed woman who looked oddly familiar. "Right, Dear?" The Boss said.

"Yeah. But still, I wouldn't have minded if the first guy I was interested had taken me for a spin. What's wrong with me, huh! I ought to get back in that robot suit and--!" the woman began, but The Boss cut her off by placing his hand over her mouth.

"I've got to stop letting her take a little for the road." The Boss said dryly.

"And what about the lady you are dating?" Luna asked Nia's brother.

"She's working right now."

"To think, you're dating the assistant from that tournament during Luna's first date with BeastBoy...what a coincidence. Stuff like that only happens in stories." Nympha said.

"Well, the real story is a lot more detailed, but--" began Nia's brother, but he was cut off when a shriek pierced through the air.

"Okay...who was that?" The Boss's redheaded companion asked.

"It sounded like Starfire." Nia said.

Sure enough, a few moments later, Starfire came in, dripping, and dressed only in a towel to cover herself up. Immediately, Nia's brother clapped his hand over his eyes, while The Boss's female companion covered The Boss's herself.

"Are you okay, Starfire?" Luna asked.

Starfire, only looking taller and with longer hair than her younger self, simply looked flustered. She blushed as she held up something to explain her situation.

"Friend Nympha, I believe this is yours." Starfire said. In her hand, she held a pair of rabbit ears, which were attached to a young boy with short blond hair and dark green eyes, looking sheepish but not guilty at whatever he had done.

"Was he spying on you in the shower again?" Nympha asked, without batting an eye.

"Yes, he was. I think having curiosity is healthy, but this is the third time. I think he has seen enough of me." Starfire explained.

"Umm...it was just because you're so pretty, Miss Starfire!" the boy claimed.

Starfire blushed deeper, but a small smirk played upon her lips, before she placed the boy on the floor, and walked away, without a word.

"My, my...What am I going to do with you, Zelos?" Nympha said, looking down at her son.

"Love me? Give me candy? Poke my tail?" The little boy said hopefully, patting his fluffy white rabbit tail. Everyone couldn't help but snicker at the boy trying to get out of punishment with cuteness. In all honesty, however, he could easily get away with that among normal parents. But he wasn't around normal parents.

"We'll talk about it later, okay?" Nympha said.

"Okay, Mama." little Zelos said.

"Zelos, have you seen my son anywhere?" Luna asked.

"Huh? No, I haven't seen Lupin anywhere." Zelos replied.

"I wonder where he could be..." Luna said. Then, the sensitive ears of the women picked up a light sound. It was someone quietly sobbing to themselves.

Walking into the room, rubbing his eyes to try and clear away tears, was a little green haired boy, whose hair was smoother than the one asleep one the couch. His gray furred dog ears were drooped, as was his gray tail. His eyes were a shade of green that was not as bright as his mother's, but not as dark as his father's.

"Lupin, is something wrong?" Luna said, hurrying over to her son.

"I...I...tripped and it hurt..." Lupin said quietly, pointing to his knee, where a small scrape was apparent upon it.

"Oh..." Luna said, gently picking up her son, and bringing her lips to the wound, then giving it a small lick. It was a technique of preventing infection, after all. "There. Do you feel better?" she asked.

"U...Uh-huh..." Lupin said, standing straight as Luna put him down.

"Now, smile for me. Strong boys smile even if they're hurt." Luna said.

"O...Okay!" Lupin said, grinning as he began walking away proudly...

...and immediately tripped after he had taken five steps. He got up quickly, however, dusting himself off and moving on.

"...I like him." Zelos said.

"He's silly." Miyu agreed, smiling.

"Mmm...Everyone's...loud..." came a voice, followed by a yawn. It appeared that the boy asleep on the couch had finally arose, wiping the sleep from his green eyes.

"Oh...did we wake you up, Rao?" Nia asked her son. Rao nodded, his gaze still unfocused.

"Is it time to eat yet?" Rao asked.

"Not yet, sweetie. Soon."

"Then...I'm just gonna sleep, okay, Mommy?" he said, before laying back down and falling asleep almost instantly.

"All he ever does is eat and sleep! My brother is so boring!" Miyu said stubbornly.

"Oh, I don't know. I think he takes after your father, really." came yet another voice. This one belonged to Raven, entering the room with a small person held in her arms. Raven had matured a lot over the years, letting her hair grow out, and her figure became one more fitting of a mature woman.

"Wait until BeastBoy hears that one." Nympha said, smiling.

"Oh, he's heard it every day, you know." Raven replied. Glancing at the little person she held she spoke to them. "Well, do you want to play with the other kids?" she asked. All she received was a whispered reply in her ear. Smiling, she said, "Okay. Play nice, now." setting down her own child.

"Yay! It's Saya!" Miyu said happily, causing the little girl to hide behind her mother's leg.

Of all the children, Saya seemed the most like a mixture of her father and her mother. Small stature, her short hair was the same dark violet color her mother had, save for two streaks of green that hung like bangs on either side of her face. Most interesting about this child, is that her parents, upon her birth, were surprised, although not unhappily, to see that Saya had been born with heterochromia. That is to say, her left eye was the purple color her mother was known for, but her right eye was the same shade of green that was trademark of her father. Thankfully, there were no complications involving this, and it was simply seen as a happy little quirk that made this girl all the more special.

"Don't worry. She's just happy. You'll have fun. I promise." Raven said. Saya looked up at her, and nodded, smiling slightly. She then let go of her mother's leg and went to where Miyu and Zelos were, currently interested in poking Rao while he slept, while Lupin watched them all, worried that something would happen.

"Cute kids, I have to say." Nia's brother said.

"Thanks." said the women in tandem. Meanwhile, The Boss's significant other was glaring at him.

"W-What did I do now?" he asked.

"When are you gonna give me a kid, huh!" she said, bonking him on the head like a child herself.

"Ow! Ow! W-We'll try for one tonight, all right?" The Boss said, covering his head.

"Really? All right!" the woman said, ceasing her attack and embracing The Boss, who was turning red and rubbing his temples.

"Quite the complicated relationship, eh?" Nia's brother said.

"You don't know the half of it, buddy." The Boss replied, smiling in spite of himself.

"I'm sure you'll tell us about it, though, right?" came one more voice, having come from the door that enters from outside the tower. A familiar green skinned, green eyed man stood in the doorway, grinning just like he would in his teenage years.

Upon hearing a familiar voice, there was a universal cry from four children, and a sleepy mutter from the fifth...

"DADDY!"

BeastBoy opened his arms wide as his children came to embrace him. Officially, none of the women were married to BeastBoy, but off the record, it might as well have been so. No citizen of the city seemed to oppose such a relationship, as it would be terrible to oppose someone who saved your life on a regular basis. Besides, many saw how happy all of them were together, and couldn't find it in their heart to dislike such a relationship.

So, in the end, several small families made up one big family, which would always stay together for many years, through thick and through thin, no matter what happened to them, because they would get through it together...

**THE END**

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Ta-da! And so now you see what has become of the entire group as the years went by! I hope this final chapter was of immense satisfaction, because that's what all my fans deserve!

Personally, it was hard to think up appearances, personalities, and most of all, names, for each child, but I hope you enjoyed the way I've portrayed each child. Plus, I hope you like the names, too. You know, if any of my fans are good at drawing, I wouldn't say no to fanart...hint, hint.

For those that have enjoyed a story like this, don't despair that it's over, though! I already have planned yet another story, where BeastBoy finds himself attracting yet another group of girls with...unique personalities. They aren't animal girls, though...but they're still very unique. Not to mention they're probably the only kind of girls I have yet to make attracted to BeastBoy. So for those who want more of this type of story from me, stay tuned, for some day there will be another one, with even more girls, total, too! Not counting the obvious, Raven, there's...(counts)...six! Twice as many as this story. Perverted humor, genuine romance, and some pretty crazy action will be in there, so be prepared!

But for now, I hope you enjoyed this final chapter, and enjoy these farewells from each main member of the cast!

**Nia:** "Meow! I hope you liked us! Bye-Bye!"

**Nympha:** "Of course they did. Isn't that right...darlings? See you...someday."

**Luna:** "Forward as ever, Nympha. Thank you for reading, everyone. Farewell."

**Raven:** "At least I didn't get ignored in this story. I'm sure we'll meet again, even if I don't remember."

**BeastBoy:** "Look at me! I'm a total stud! I can't wait for the next story of my studly adventures! Later!"

**Nia's brother, Lucas:** "You get too confident, and it'll hurt you, kid. See you people again...maybe."

**The Boss:** "He's right, you know. Anyway, I'm sure I'll be back, ladies and gentlemen. If the author ever finishes my original appearance, that is."

**Starfire, Cyborg, and Robin:** "Why didn't we get any good spotlight? ...Goodbye."

**Red headed woman from the robot suit:** "What, I don't even get a name! I bet at least get a kid later! I'll be back, everybody! Bet on it!"

**Ninja, sumo, sword wielder, martial artist:** "We were funny little adversaries, weren't we? Well, bye, everybody!"

**Perverted millionaire:** "Get me out of this prison! I want my women! You haven't seen the last of me!"

**Butler:** "I think we have. I'm sure this is the last of me, as well. May everyone prosper in the future."

**Nia and her brother's father:** "It looks like my actions have caused some grief...but happiness as well. I'm glad things ended up okay. Farewell, my friends."

That's everyone, I believe! The last person would be me, here to give one last thanks to all who stuck by this story, loving and reading and reviewing each chapter as it came. I can't thank you guys enough! My last request for this story is that you all give me one last review, from each of you consistent readers. Please! Give me the biggest, best reviews you got in you! And...until we meet again! Later!


End file.
